


[SD]A Soldier I Will Be

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Sam, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, another universe, omega!dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：AU. 冷兵器架空大陆设定，地名直接引用美国地图。Sam在四岁时就被恶魔从Dean身边带走，为了将他训练成下一代魔王。Dean一直没有放弃过寻找他的弟弟，他杀过许多恶魔，成了人类的勇士。这个故事发生在当他们再次相遇之时。<br/>Dean: 作为一个士兵，我永远只效忠于一人。<br/>Sam: Dean，这是我下注的一场赌博，如果我输了，那么你也输了。<br/>【全文+番外完结】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：ABO，Alpha!Sam, Omega!Dean,前方1.5米魔王米人格出没，无三观可能。  
> PS：ABO世界观只是为了推动肉剧情而已，并不是主线，所以不会反复出现。

chapter 1

Dean八岁时弄丢了他的弟弟。

他永远记得那个炎热到反常的深秋，家门口田野中的麦子有如金子一般的颜色，在阳光下闪耀到炫目。他在村长Bobby的教导下做出了第一把猎弓，于是吵闹着要和父亲一起去打猎。

他的母亲Mary微笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，抬头对站在门口的丈夫说：“带上他吧John。但别走太远，记得要在晚餐前回来。”然后她走过去，夫妻两个交换了一个温柔的吻。

四岁的Sammy抓着Dean的衣角不肯放手，他扬起头看着他的哥哥，用奶声奶气的声音问道，“Dean，你要去哪儿？小Sammy不能一起吗？”

这让Dean稍微迟疑了一会儿，要知道自从Sam出生以来Dean几乎无时无刻不和他呆在一起。哪怕是他去村子里跟大家一块儿学习剑术的时候Sam也会坐在一边的木桩上。Sam很乖，他会自己找一块小石子在泥土上画画。Dean休息的时候走过去，Sam就会抓Dean给他讲解自己的画。而Dean则面带微笑地蹲在他的弟弟面前听，并小心翼翼地把手里的武器藏到身后，以免Sam误伤到自己——哪怕那只是一把毫无杀伤力的木剑。

照顾Sam是他的责任。

这是在他四岁的时候，见到刚出生的Sam时父母对他说的话。那时的他站在床边上，看着他刚刚出生的弟弟，他小得让Dean心慌。他也不像别家小孩儿一样吵闹，当Dean轻手轻脚地靠近他的时候，Sam睁开了他的眼睛看向Dean，然后朝他笑起来。

那是Dean见过的最漂亮也是最干净的笑容，于是他走上去，俯身轻吻他弟弟的额头。他说：“Hello, Sammy.”

他想就是在那一刻注定了他这一生要为Sam而战。

但此刻Dean正因他人生的第一次冒险而跃跃欲试，于是年长的Winchester像小时候一样蹲下来，拉下年幼的Winchester拽着他衣角的手握在手心里。“Sammy王子，你的士兵要出去为你冲锋陷阵了。你会在这里等他回来的，对嘛？”

“Of course I will![我当然会!]”小Sam显然被他逗笑了，他急切地说道，但又不太确定地问了一句，“你会回来的，对吧？”

Dean于是如同骑士一般地吻了一下他弟弟的手背。“是的Sammy。我会回来的。I will always come back to you.[我永远都会回到你身边。]”

Dean在那天参与了他有生以来的第一次狩猎，他帮他父亲抓住了一只经验不足的小鹿。一向严厉的John摸了摸Dean的脑袋，难得地夸耀了他几句。于是Dean拖着装在麻袋里几乎和他一样大的猎物开心地跑回家，他想和Sam说，“嘿Sammy，你看。我会打猎了。以后你都不用担心会饿肚子！”

可是他没能找到Sam。事实上此后的将近二十年里他都再也没有见过他的弟弟。

那天他们回到家的时候只看到了冲天的火光，整个他所熟悉的家被淹没在红到刺眼的火舌里。Dean松开了手中的猎物，呆呆地看着自己的家被一群黑色眼睛的人包围，他们身后的火焰如同来自地狱一般汹涌。那里再没有白色的温馨的外墙，更不会有他和Sam在院子里种下的白梨草。

——Dean练剑总是会受伤，Sammy在院子里种下白梨草，这样Dean就不怕疼了。

这是Sam在埋下种子时说的话。

Dean的全身倏然紧绷，他大声喊起Sam的名字想要冲进去，却被身后跟上来的村长一把抱住。他用尽全力地挣扎，拳打脚踢地打在Bobby的身上，他要进去，他的弟弟还在里面。他不能留他一个人。

可是Bobby就是不松开手。

“放开我！让我进去！”他的手如同烙铁般勒住Dean的身体，Dean的双腿毫无章法地踢瞪，试图吓退任何想靠近它的人。可他也不过是一个八岁的少年，只Bobby一个人就让他无法抵抗。他几乎是嘶吼着抓住Bobby的衣领。他的眼睛通红如同发狂的野兽，他喊到嗓子发疼，拳头发僵无法握紧，直到再也没有力气反抗。

Bobby只是抱紧他，一言不发。脱力的Dean茫然地回过头，看见被其他人按在地上的John。他感觉到了莫大的恐慌，和无能为力的痛苦。

于是他捏住了Bobby的肩膀，抬起头看着他，几乎是央求着说，“Sammy在里面，妈妈也在里面……求求你。求求你让我进去。”

“No, Dean.”Bobby只是极轻地按住男孩的头把他按进怀里。他说，你会死在里面，所以你不能进去。对不起。

Dean觉得自己在那一刻丝毫不惧怕那所谓的死亡，但是他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的所有被火焰烧尽，只留下焦黑的浓烟与残骸。他想到他的Sam和妈妈也会变成这样，就觉得灰烬和尘土瞬间溢满了他的眼眶和胸膛。

然后他看见火光中走出了一个男人，他的怀中抱着一个熟睡的男孩。那是他的Sam，即便隔了那么多人，Dean还是能够一眼就认出来。那一瞬间他想要张开嘴大叫Sam的名字，却发现自己有片刻的失声——他的弟弟还活着！ 这比什么都重要。

男人怀中的Sam宛如熟睡。那个人极其随意地隔着人群看了他一眼，目光中有不可一世的轻蔑，仿佛在看地上的蚂蚁，笼中的兔子一般。他甚至勾起了嘴角，像是在嘲笑他的无能为力。然后那群人化成黑烟消失在Dean的眼前。包括Sam。

那目光隔开六千九百多个日夜仍然锋利如刀刃般刺穿了Dean，他在梦中感到一阵无法抑制的疼痛当胸而过。他猛地惊醒，剧烈地呼吸着从床上弹了起来。Dean就这样在黑暗中坐了一会儿，像是在确定那不过是个寻常的噩梦，然后又缓缓地躺了回去。

他伸出手按住自己的左胸的胎记，他依旧可以感受到少年时自己的无助与恐惧，但更多的是对于自己无法保护Sam的憎恶与痛苦。心脏急促的跳动在Dean的手掌下渐渐恢复正常的频率，可是Dean睁着眼睛直到天边的第一丝晨光从床沿破格而入，瞬间盈满他双目的辉煌让他有一瞬间的盲感。等他的双眼从一片黑暗中恢复时晨光已经吻过了每一寸土地。

Dean眨了眨眼睛，感觉有冰凉的液体从他的眼角滚落。他不为所动地抬手抹去水渍。他知道这不过是再正常不过的生理反应。

他从枕头底下摸出了随身的匕首，然后翻身起床。

今天他将再次见到他的弟弟。

这将是他想了二十年却从未梦见过的场景。

\-----

Dean落脚在这个小镇已经有超过一周了，他住在靠近村口的一家小旅馆里，付了半个月的租金。每天会去图书馆对面的餐厅吃早饭，和蔼的老板娘已经认识了这个初来乍到的小镇客人。他每天天一亮就会来，坐在角落靠窗的位置里，一直坐到接近中午。

这个年轻人有着让人移不开目光的相貌，但他却喜欢坐在黑暗里，他的头发有着深邃的棕色，看起来心事重重。他就坐在阴影里，却望向窗外的阳光。这一切都让老板娘好奇，她偶尔也会在上菜的时候抬头张望，但从那个角度只能看见图书馆的大门和进出的人群。可是小镇上的每一个人她都认识，并没有什么值得一提的。

Dean总是背着一把长弓和剪筒，腰间的皮带上挂着一把看起来上了年纪的匕首。“他看起来不像个普通的猎人，倒像是个训练有素的士兵。”老板娘在第一天看到他时就这么猜测。店里的年轻姑娘们吵吵闹闹地躲在门后观望，争先恐后地来给这个客人端盘子，期待对方回过头用金绿色的双眼看她们一眼，然后被老板娘一并关进了厨房里。

但今天的Dean看起来与往日不同，他剃干净了下巴上的胡须，整个人看起来神采奕奕。一进门就给了老板娘一个明亮的笑容，“嘿，早上好。”

“早上好，伙计。还是老样子？”老板娘放下手中活儿，回了他一个笑容。

“是的。”Dean点了点头，似乎考虑了一下，又伸出一只手比划。“或许再给我加一份煎蛋。I'm in good mood today.[今天心情好]”

他有些调皮地扬了扬眉像是在证明自己心情不错，甚至撅起嘴吹了一声口哨，然后坐到了窗边。只是他没有坐在平日的角落里，反而挑了一个落满阳光的位置。老板娘有些惊讶地发现他的头发并非是深棕色，而是在阳光下变成了微妙的暗金。

Dean在这个小镇已经住了九天，他知道Sam就住在那栋大到不可思议的图书馆里。事实上那不仅仅是一座图书馆，在那里你可以查到许多不为人知的故事，同时也是情报贩子和地下交易的集中地。更重要的是，图书馆的主人是Azazel，那个Dean八岁时见过一面的恶魔。而Sam每年会来这里住上一阵。

小镇上的人都认识Sam，他们称他为图书馆主的儿子。但没有人知道一年中的其他时间Sam会去哪里，他们似乎都已经习惯了在每年的一月和六月见到他，然后又在某一日谈起时乍然发现他已经悄然离开了小镇。

其他的时间Sam应该在黑暗王国的最深处接受教育和训练，他会有最好的老师，教他与自己的信仰截然相反的观念。Dean这么想到，就感觉到左胸传来一阵不可抑制的疼痛。他不知道这是源于他的心脏，还是源于他的胎记。

Dean不喜欢看书，甚至可以说厌恶。因此若非迫不得已他绝不会踏足这种地方。在他眼中看书画画是Sam才会喜欢的，而他就应该拿着剑站在Sam身前。这就是为什么在过去的那么多年，Dean虽然踏遍大陆的每一个角落却从未找到过Sam的音讯。

——当然，就算Sam穿着衣服站在他面前，他也肯定认不出来他那个小小的爱哭鼻子的弟弟已经长得比他还要高大了。

“真是个大脚怪。”Dean有些愤愤地抱怨了一句。

在过去的九天里Sam见过他两次，一次是在集市，他弟弟的身后跟着两个恶魔，Dean不敢靠的太近。他远远地看见Sam和镇上的人打招呼，显得再平凡不过。

第二次是在图书馆里。Dean绝不会承认自己会在一排排书架中间迷路，要知道他在森林里也不会走丢。他有些烦躁地在一堆让他头晕的书籍中转到头昏眼花，直到头顶传来一声低笑。他抬起头，看见Sam站在二楼，他双手搭在栏杆上整个人随意地靠着。看见Dean抬头他做了“No offense[不是有意冒犯]”的表情，然后指了一个大概的方向，他说，“往前走三排，左拐走过五排再右转，你就会看见大门了。”Dean本能地往那个方向看了一眼，再回头时Sam已经不在那里。

He looks like nothing more than a human.他看起来那么普通，就像一个人类一样。这是Dean对他的第一印象。之后的每一天他都坐在餐厅的这个位置，这里的视角很好，他可以看见图书馆顶楼左侧的卧室窗户。那是Sam的房间，Dean每天都会见到他。有时捧着一本不知名的书籍，有时只是安静地看楼下往来的人群。

他每看见Sam一次，就会觉得他再平凡不过，就是他弟弟应该有的样子。

可惜Sam不是，他除了是Dean Winchester的弟弟以外，还会是黑暗大陆的下一代君主，是所有人类惧怕的噩梦。

Dean有些遗憾地叹了一口气。“不要紧，你会把你的Sammy找回来的。你一定能做到。”他对自己说。然后开始享用早餐。

在他解决完煎蛋的时候看见穿着教廷长袍的军队从窗外经过，他们围城了一圈堵住了图书馆的所有出口。穿着白袍的圣者背对着他举起法杖，在阳光下圣洁如同天使。他们吟唱咒语，阻隔了所有魔法的波动。

路上的行人和小镇中的居民纷纷好奇地驻足观望，他们还不知道这里发生了什么，更不会猜想到这座拉动整座小镇人气的图书馆是一个高等恶魔的所有物。

而Dean只是举起杯子对着图书馆方向敬了一下，然后喝光了他的朗姆。他抹了抹嘴角站起来，临走前丢了几个银币在桌上，对老板娘说，“再见了，老板娘。”

他走出门时挥了挥手，日光从他的轮廓缘边倾泻而入，就像是一个准备了一生的战士，正要走向他宿命的战场。于是老板娘知道这个客人或许不会再来了。

Dean避开了街上围观村民们，他依稀看见那些训练有素的教廷骑士举着武器破门而入，但这些都不是他的任务。他回到旅馆退掉了房间，背上简单的行囊，牵着他的Impala往村外走去。如同一个正要离开小镇的普通过客。

他刻意放慢了脚步，一边暗自计算着时间，在他第三次从村庄东边小树林的枯井边经过时空气一阵收紧，在虚无中压缩成了一个无形的门洞。黑色的光芒瞬间灼伤了Dean的双目。Impala嘶鸣着不安地腾空抬起了前腿挣扎。

Dean飞快地捂住Impala的眼睛往后退了两步，拔出腰间的匕首做出防备的姿态警惕地看着那扇凭空出现的门。

一个人影从门洞中狼狈地滚了出来，他手中握着带血的剑。他看起来训练有素，在地上滚了一圈后飞快地站起来，重新举剑对着那扇虚空中出现的门，直到它完全关闭。

Sam微微松了一口气放下手中的剑，几乎是一转过身就看见了Dean。他的身体瞬间紧张起来，几乎是本能地往后跳了一步，但他很快又放松了下来。

Dean却没有，他依旧保持着之前的姿势，将匕首举高过胸前，缓缓地向前走近了两步。他的背脊微微弓起如同一只蓄势待发的猎豹。

Sam像是看出了他的紧张一般，小心翼翼地举起了双手。“放松伙计，我不是坏人。”他这么说着，甚至露出了一个无害的笑容。

“坏人一般都这么说，把你的剑放下。”Dean嗤笑着打趣，但显然没有轻易相信对方的说辞，他扬了扬下巴示意Sam将手中的武器放下。

“OK.”Sam很快做出了回应，他动作极慢地将手中的剑丢在了地上，像是在向Dean证明自己的无害。

他的反应让Dean感到疑惑，他就真的如同一个偶然因为魔法事故被传送过来的无辜学徒一样，他的所有反应都自然得要命，让Dean简直找不到任何破绽。他要不然就是个手段高超的骗子，要不然就是一个好人。Dean犹豫了一瞬，但他知道Sam不可能是后者。

“那么，你是谁?”

Dean开口问道。

\------

Chapter 2

“我们见过，在图书馆。你还记得么？就是你迷路那次，我是馆主的儿子。”Sam这么自我介绍道，显然他还记得上次见面的场景。他有些好笑地看着对面的原本一脸戒备的男人露出了一个窘迫的表情，那双漂亮的眼睛睁得大大的。

“我怎么可能迷路！我只是……只是在找人而已！”

他这么说道，竭力地想了一个理由来争辩。如果忽略掉他耳尖上的那一点儿红就更加有说服力了。Sam这么想道，不过他识相地没有说出来。

“那么，我想你还记得我。”

“是的……”Dean不情愿地嘀咕了一句，他看起来放松了一些。

“真是太好了，我想我现在需要你的帮助。”Sam尝试着向前走了一步，确定他没有非常排斥后又往Dean靠近了一些。“如你所见，我现在应该算是在逃命，但是我只有两条腿和一把剑。”他抬起眼睛看着Dean，眼神诚挚地像一条无辜的大型犬。

这表情真是和小时候一模一样，Dean忍不住瘪了瘪嘴。每次看到这个眼神Dean就忍不住想答应他所有要求，不过幸好他还保持了自己的理智，“NO. ”他斩钉截铁地拒绝，“你凭什么相信我会帮助你？”

“不知道。”Sam看起来有些遗憾于Dean的拒绝，不过他诚实地摇了摇头，“或许是因为你看起来很可靠。”他相当真心地恭维了一句，“也或许因为你是Dean Winchester.”他想了想又补充道，“而Dean Winchester是个好人。”

Sam可以看出在自己叫出对方名字的一瞬间Dean就紧张了起来，他抓紧了手中的匕首，眼中的不自然被怀疑所取代。“你认识我？”

“Sure, every demon knows the Winchesters, you're quite famous downstairs.[当然，每个恶魔都认识Winchester家人，你们在黑暗王国可是名人。]”

“所以你是个恶魔？”Dean不知道为什么Sam会如此坦诚，一个恶魔，对一个猎魔者的坦诚。说出来简直可笑。但他迅速做出了反应。他说，“既然你听说过我，那么你应该知道……”

他伴随着未落的话音冲上去，一把抓住Sam的领子，既然无法用力量战胜眼前的人就只能用一些小技巧，他飞快地侧过身抬右腿从后往前绊住Sam的右腿，在对方膝盖弯曲重心不稳时顺势按着他的肩膀把他向下按到了地上。Dean翻身跨坐压在Sam身上确保他无法反抗，匕首抵着Sam的咽喉，然后有些傲气地扬起了一边的眉毛，像是在为自己在片刻中制服了大脚怪而沾沾自喜。

他俯下身看着Sam，金绿色的双眸微微眯起，弯起的嘴角看起来相当性感，然后补全了刚才那句没有说完的话，“……我们专杀恶魔。”

Sam在一瞬间并没有闻到来自另外一个Alpha的强烈的让人会充满抵抗的气味，反而是极其清淡的，带着一点旧皮革和朗姆酒的味道，闻起来无害又亲切。那么他不是个Alpha，Sam抬起头看着Dean在阳光下变成浅金的睫毛时这么想道，尽管他一直觉得对方应该是。

“放松点，伙计。”Sam并没有尝试反抗——或许他根本就没想反抗。他依旧是之前那种诚挚的表情，不过看起来摔倒的时候弄得有点儿疼。他的双手被Dean的膝盖压住而无法动弹，于是只能动动嘴巴努力挽救，“我只是一个人类——尽管我的朋友都是恶魔。Well，这么说也不够贴切。至少我有很大一部分都还是人类。”

“Ha...Convincing.[真是有说服力。]”Dean因为一瞬间扑面而来的属于Alpha的气息而缩了缩脖子，不过他没有表现出来，只是露出了一个标准的假笑。

“你可以试试驱魔咒，或者任何你能想到的办法来检测我。”Sam尝试缓解他们之间的僵局，Dean注意到他皱眉的时候会有深深的抬头纹，而笑起来则有两个可爱的酒窝。

“驱魔咒，这是个不错的办法。”他转了转手中的匕首像是在思考这个可行度，不过在看到Sam坦然接受的表情时有改变了主意。“还是算了，我怎么知道这不是你借口逃走的圈套呢。何况你说不定纹了……”

Dean说着去拉Sam的衣领，像是要检查他是不是纹了锁定的符文在自己的身上，可是在他拉开了的瞬间动作就僵硬住了，半句没有说出的话被突兀地掐断在了尴尬的空气里。

Sam有些不解地抬起头，就看见了Dean紧紧抿住的双唇，眼睛瞪得大大的，像是在克制某种无法表达的感情。

他死死地盯着Sam左边胸前那个再熟悉不过的印记，他抓着Sam的左手不自觉地收紧，五指关节用力到发白，捏得Sam肩膀生疼。Dean几乎是屏住了呼吸一般地放低了声音，他的语调中充满了不确定，他试探性地叫了一句。

“……Sammy?”

\------

“我的名字叫Sam没错，但是从没有人叫我Sammy。”Sam皱着眉答了一句，还加重语气强调了没有人这个词。

Dean还没有来得及再问他什么就感觉到方才Sam出现的位置再一次出现了魔法的波动。他们同时转头看了一眼。空气在无形中压缩，落叶打着旋儿着向魔力中心飞去。

“我想追我的人来了……”Sam干巴巴地说道。

而Dean几乎是瞬间做出了反应，他从Sam身上跃起的同时吹了一声口哨把安静地呆在一边Impala唤过来，他拉着Sam爬起来并在对方疑惑的眼神中把他扶上了马背。动作利索且毫不犹豫，就像他之前撂倒Sam时一样的干脆。

“Run, good girl.[跑起来好姑娘。]”Dean轻轻一拍马背Impala就飞快地跑起来，Sam几乎被甩下马去。等他抓紧缰绳调整好了姿势再回头看时Dean已经几乎要被树丛挡住。

“I'll find you.[我会找到你的。]”耳边是呼啸的风声，但Sam看见了Dean的眼睛和他的双唇，于是他知道Dean对他这么说道。

\------

等Dean摆脱了教团的追兵并找到Sam的时候已经接近傍晚。好在Impala总是知道应该去哪儿等他。

她站在一条小溪边俯下头饮水，Sam蹲在她的身边，一人一马的动作统一得惊人。Dean下意识地停住了脚步，就远远地站着看了一会儿。他看到Sam和Impala说了什么，而Impala则歪过脑袋看着Sam，又大又圆的眼睛和Dean的相似。说着说着他们就打闹了起来，Sam掬起溪水泼到Impala的身上，而Impala则嘶鸣了一声扬起头奋力摔她的鬃毛。他们乐此不疲地玩闹了一会儿直到彼此都变得湿淋淋的才停下来。

Impala如同一个胜利者一样地用脑袋拱了拱Sam，而Sam则举手做投降状笑着揉了揉她的鬓毛。

“她可真喜欢他。”Dean这么想到，觉得腹中泛起一阵酸意。要知道Impala可从不胡乱亲近其他陌生人。

好吧，Sammy并不是其他人。

但不可否认的是他喜欢这样，溪水在暮色下闪烁着金色的光芒，那里有他的爱马和刚刚找回的弟弟，如果忽略Sam是恶魔这个事实，这个简直画面美好到他不忍心插足。Dean用力地吸了一口气，伸手抹了把脸把笑意藏起来。

他不会承认这是自己从八岁以来看到过的最接近家的场景，即便这里是在荒郊野外，他的弟弟是个恶魔，而他们在逃命。

他只是小心翼翼地，把它藏了起来。

Dean又在原地等了一会儿，然后才清了清嗓子从树后走了出来。Sam抬头看见他的瞬间露出了一个小小的微笑，然后他松开手，Impala从他怀里挣脱出来跑到了Dean的身边。她打了个鼾抬起前腿碰了碰Dean的，像是在责怪他把自己借给了别人。

Dean伸出手揉了揉Impala的背脊，开玩笑似地说“别这样，我觉得你挺喜欢你的新客人。”

Impala不屑地侧头看了他一眼，不过没有挣扎而是安静地甩了甩尾巴享受主人的抚摸。Sam此时也走上来，他脸上带着一个Dean说不明白意味的笑容，那笑容里多少带着点儿看小孩打闹时会露出的宠溺的意思，这让他感到有点不适应。

“她很漂亮。”Sam这么说，缓解了一些Dean的尴尬。后者有些骄傲地抬起眉笑。

“那当然。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，直到Dean尝试着把之前的话题重新提起。

“So...You're Sammy?[那么...你是Sammy?]”

“Sam, please.”

“OK, Sam.”Dean妥协地改口，显然没有心思在这个问题上多做纠结。“Sam Winchester.你是我弟弟。”

“Uh......”Sam显然被Dean说出的话而惊到了，这感觉就像是走在路上被一个陌生人拦住，然后告诉你你其实不是人类而是头龙一样怪异。他抿起嘴像是在考虑要怎么开口，“我想……你一定是误会了什么。虽然四岁之前的事情我记不太清楚。但我不是什么Sam Winchester。”他这么说着做了一个我很抱歉的手势。“如果我有一个姓，我想会是Azazel，或者Lucifer。”

“You are!你是的，我肯定你是。”Dean摇了摇头，看起来有些激动，他伸手解开自己领口拉开，露出了漂亮的半边锁骨和……胸前和Sam一模一样的印记。

“See？我们出生时就带着它，虽然我不知道它是否有既定意义。但我绝不会认错。你是我弟弟。”

那是一个如同火焰般的圆环，中央有一个正五芒星。Sam挑起了眉无意识地摸了摸自己胸口的位置。这个印记他再熟悉不过，是他从有记忆以来一直保留着的。Azazel也无法解释它的存在，他只是在Sam小时候问起时告诉他，“或许它会在某日证明你是谁。”

“Sam？”或许是他的沉默让Dean不安，他开口叫了他一声。Sam看得出来，对方急切地需要得到Sam的认可，认可自己是他弟弟这个事实。

我一定对他很重要。他这么想到，如果我确实是他弟弟的话。

“或许我确实是你弟弟。”Sam斟酌了一下以后这么说道，“但是我不记得你，我甚至没有见过你。”Sam看见Dean因为他的话而明显地瑟缩了一下，于是他又放缓了一点语气。“我很抱歉，真的非常抱歉。但是我不可能就这样给你一个拥抱叫你哥哥。”他看起来小心翼翼的，Dean的表情让他的心脏没由来地紧缩，“你理解的对吧？”

“当然。”Dean飞快地回答道，但他避开了Sam的歉意目光。他深深地吸了一口气后扯动嘴角给了Sam一个微笑，“你从四岁后就没有见过我了。”

Sam不确定Dean这话是在说服他还是在说服Dean自己。

又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“但是你现在被教廷的人追捕，而你需要我的帮助，对吧？”Dean再次开口时这么问道。

“我想是的。”Sam顿了一顿，“但我以为你本来准备杀了我？”

“是的，但我现在改变主意了。”Dean很快地调整好了自己的表情，看起来就像刚才的失态与他无关。而他已经又准备好了要迎接下一场战斗。他说，“我会帮你。但条件是你不能离开我太远，我也不会让你伤害普通人的，你必须遵守我的规则。Deal？”

Sam看着比他矮上不少的Dean，对方也正抬起头看着他。但身高并不能成为他们之间关系的决定性因素。比如此刻的Dean语气斩钉截铁，看着Sam的目光不容分辨，就像一个兄长才会有的样子。是让Sam身体的某一部分感到熟悉的样子。

于是他下意识地点了点头。

“Deal.[成交。]”

\-----

他们在阿肯色州边缘的一座小镇停下补给，首先他们需要另一匹坐骑——显然Dean对两个大男人公用一匹马颇有歧词。

尽管Sam觉得这样挺好，并且他觉得Impala也没有意见。但是他已经答应了Dean要听他的，所以他举起双手履行了自己的承诺。

“老John's家的薄饼，Bunny庄园的小麦酒，一匹马，要白色的……”Dean絮絮叨叨地在他们租下的旅馆房间里来回踱步，计算着要买的东西。Sam不懂为什么要白色的马，更不能理解Dean为什么对小镇上的食物了解地那么清楚。不过Dean显然无心解答他的疑惑，他又走了两步，突然“哈”了一声，兴致高昂地回过头对Sam说：“还有中心市场的烤牛肉。”

“……”Sam显然没有尝过Dean说的烤牛肉，或者薄饼，或者小麦酒，于是他只能有些无奈地看着他刚刚认的哥哥。

“干嘛？”Dean瘪了瘪嘴，有些挫败地解释，“即便对一个恶魔而言，它味道也棒极了！你真该尝尝。”他的表情看起来对自己这个恶魔弟弟的教育感到绝望。他把弓箭解下来放在角落里。在地上画了一个恶魔陷阱，又搬了一把椅子放进去，示意Sam走过去。

“我以为我可以跟你一起去？”Sam不情愿地站在陷阱外头不肯踩进去，试图说服他这个该死的固执的“哥哥”。

“Nop.”Dean得意地笑了起来，他走到Sam背后顺手把他推了进去。“好歹我还给你准备了一把椅子，而不是让你站着。”

Sam举手做了一个没有办法的手势，Dean往外走的时候瞪了他一眼，用口型说道，“We had a deal.[我们说好了的。（指你要听我的。）]”

“好吧。”又是这一招，Sam妥协。他迟疑了一下，又说，“我想你至少可以顺便给我带一些蔬菜？”

“OH, a vegetarian demon.”Dean走到门口时停了一下，他回过头做了一个夸张的笑容，终于找到机会狠狠反击。

“Please……”

Sam高大的个子站在小小的陷阱里看起来不免有些可怜巴巴，再配上他的Puppy Eyes让Dean无法拒绝。于是他哼了一声不置可否。

\------

几乎是在Dean关上门的瞬间Sam就收敛了他所有的表情。他看了一眼打开的窗户，慢条斯理地转身坐到椅子上，才屈起指尖在椅背上敲了敲，头都没有抬地说了一句，“进来吧。”

一股黑烟从窗口飞入，一个身材娇小却丰满的黑发姑娘落在了Sam面前。

“Ruby.”

TBC


	2. chapter3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎来微博找我玩耍ww ID Zz容么么刷屏到八月

Chapter 3

“一个恶魔陷阱？Seriously？”Ruby不顾形象地翻了一个白眼。“从什么时候开始你也能被这种东西困住了？”

“When I want to.[从我想被困住的时候开始。]”Sam耸了耸肩毫不在意地回答。“有什么事？你应该知道我现在和一个猎人正处于‘同居关系’吧。”

“This is exactly my problem.[这就是我的“事儿”。]”Ruby往前走了一步，不过她显然不会蠢到把自己也困进陷阱里去——这让Sam忍不住想要感谢Dean的明智。于是她只能站在圈外表达自己的看法。“你什么时候和一个猎人混到一起去了？”

“Again, when I want to.[我想和猎人混在一起的时候我就混了。]”Sam似乎觉得这个问题再愚蠢不过，他无奈地揉了揉眉心。“Azazel和我已经达成一致了，我想我的行程不必向你报告。”

“但是Sam，你是下一任的王而你不应该把自己置身于危险的地方。”

“这我无法反驳。”Sam假惺惺地笑了一下，随后抬起他的长得过分的腿在地板上踩了两脚。“但是你看到了，我现在是被迫的。”

他在Ruby能再次开口之前摆了摆手，于是这个黑发性感的女恶魔发现自己张开嘴却发不出声音。

Sam做了一个遗憾的表情。“探访时间结束，我想你应该走了。”

Ruby有些恼怒地瞪了一眼Sam，用口型说了一句“我会再来的。”而后者只是给了她一个毫不在意的微笑。

等到黑烟离开后Sam才从椅子上站起来，他看着窗台上留下的硫磺忍不住叹气。显然，要怎么和Dean解释一个恶魔的造访才是他现在的当务之急。

\------

“……”

“……”

“请问……？”

老板看着眼前正在对视的一人一马，颤颤巍巍地开口。

“什么事？”那个年轻人有些不耐烦地回头，压低了声音问了一句，“没有看见我们在交流吗？”他这么说道，很快又转回头去盯着眼前的那匹毛色雪白的马。

好吧，他有一双绿宝石般的眼睛，我知道了。老板这么想到。而我的马是深沉的棕绿色。但这又怎么样呢？你是在买马，又不是在选美！他这么无声地咆哮着。

而此刻Dean正沉浸在与动物用眼神交流的世界里——他要给Sam选一匹好马。首先是要白色的。是的。他当然不会告诉Sam之所以要白色的是因为小时候他总觉得Sam应该是他们家的王子，而王子应该骑白马。其次要顺眼，well,Dean现在正在用他的眼睛确认这个事实。

那匹马很配合地盯着他看了一会儿，不过很快他就被Dean手里的东西吸引了注意力。他晃了晃脑袋低下头去蹭Dean手上的油纸袋子。

“哦？你喜欢这个？”Dean有些好奇地看着他，打开纸袋试着掏出了小薄饼。

白马不屑地看了他一眼，嫌弃地甩了甩尾巴继续蹭他的手。

“好吧好吧不是这个。那么这个？”Dean说着又拿出了烤牛肉。

暴躁的鼻鼾声。

这下连Dean都有些吃惊了。“你一定是在开玩笑伙计。”他说着拿出了小麦酒，而白马满意地曲起前腿在地上蹬了蹬，大大的眼睛瞅着他像是在说“快打开打开。”

“……”

于是Dean就这样在老板瞠目结舌的目光中买下了这匹马。理由是他认为它很漂亮，而且与自己兴趣相投。

老板贴心地为他装上马具，于是Dean心情很好地把纸袋挂在马背上。一路牵着他新买的马晃悠悠地回去。他要先给Sam尝尝烤牛肉，然后再给他展示这匹漂亮的马儿——他甚至连名字都想好了，就叫Prince。

不过他的好心情并没有持续很久。他在路过佣兵协会的时候逗留了一下，想找找有没有什么可以顺便处理掉的任务，却意外地发现Sam的名字和画像已经被高高地悬赏在了大厅最显眼的位置。

“Son of a bitch!”Dean骂了一句后转身就走。他想他们可能需要些别的东西了，比如帐篷和简单的调味料。他们需要离开猎人集中的小镇，马上。

Dean并不确定他做出这样一个决定是出于对自己弟弟的保护还是自己的任务使然。但是前者毫无疑问是刻在他骨子里的本能。即便抛开所有，他也不会让Sam被教廷的人抓去折磨。如果有必要的话，他宁可自己动手。

他沉着脸回到旅店，没有想到还有更糟糕的事在等着他。

Dean几乎是一打开门就闻到了刺鼻的硫磺味。他反射性地把腰间的匕首拔了出来。

“嘿，放松。”Sam看见他飞快地举起双手从椅子上站起来。等Dean把食物放在桌上又把房间里检查了一遍后才又说道，“只有我一个。”

“谁来过？”Dean抹了一点窗台上留下的粉末凑到鼻子下闻了闻，厌恶地皱起眉。

“一个恶魔。”Sam乖乖地回答，这让Dean侧过头看了他一眼。“不是我叫她来的，事实上我把她赶走了。如果你介意的话。”

Dean一言不发地抿起双唇。

Sam发现不说话的Dean其实比往常更有压迫感，他有些茫然地站在圈子里，看着Dean蹲下身把地上的恶魔陷阱划开一道后把食物丢进Sam怀里，而Sam识相地接住了袋子。他飞快地整理了房间里为数不多的东西，在背上弓箭时回头看了Sam一眼。

“拿上你的东西，我们走。”

“What?我以为我们要在这里住上一两天？”Sam有些吃惊地问了一句，不过他还是跟着Dean退了房。

他小心翼翼地跟在Dean的后面像一只遭到主人嫌弃的大型犬。在Dean把Prince牵给他的时候他忍不住微笑起来，真心诚意地感谢，“嘿，谢谢你。他看起来很棒。”

Dean皱了皱鼻子哼了一声。跨上Impala率先出发，Sam很快就追了上来。

他并非真的因为有恶魔来过这件事情有多生气，他只是有那么一瞬间的恐慌。佣兵协会里还高额悬赏着他的弟弟，他或许可以凭一己之见相信眼前这个人并不那么十恶不赦，却无法否认他是恶魔这个事实。

或许在他心里的某一个部分，还执着地坚信着Sam从没有改变过。

他飞快地回过头看了一眼骑马跟在他左侧，不断地观察着自己表情的Sam。无法抑制地想起小时候Sam犯错时的样子。

其实Sam小时候很乖，很少会被父母责怪，Dean才是调皮的那一个。他会爬上树摘果子，会和村口的小孩儿打架，也会偷偷顺走Bobby家的藏书带给Sam——不管他是不是真的能看懂。

Dean记得第一次Sam想要种白梨草的时候，每天都会十分兴奋地守着那几颗小小的青苗。这些能止血的植物在小Sam的眼中神圣无比，或许在那时的Sam眼中能帮助到Dean的所有东西都圣神无比。但是他太心急了，他以为植物和人类一样需要按时吃饭，所以每天早上中午晚上都会准时给它们浇灌。

结局很显然，没几天那几颗刚长出来的绿苗就被淹死了。

Dean当然不会为这种小事责怪Sam，他甚至没有意识到。但那天Sam从早上起来后就特别消沉，他小心翼翼地跟在Dean身后打转，用一种无辜又委屈的眼神看着他。这种感觉几乎要把Dean逼疯，他还以为自己不小心撕碎了他弟弟最喜欢的图画书。不过最后在Dean终于忍不住蹲下来问Sam怎么回事的时候，小Sam只是拉住了他的衣角，抽抽搭搭地说“对不起，我把送给你的花种坏了。可是我会重新种的，你不要生气好不好？”

于是年长的Winchester微笑着亲了亲Sam的额头，就像他每次安慰他弟弟时会做的那样。他说，“It's ok Sammy, it's ok.”

在Dean被一声招呼从回忆中惊醒时，他想的是自己是不是应该回过头，对如今长大了的Sam也这样说。但他克制住了，他不确定Sam是会感动地想起小时候的事情，还是像看一个疯子一样地看他。

他不准备做这种愚蠢的举动。

不过他也不准备告诉Sam他们离开小镇的真正原因是他在佣兵协会榜上有名。

Dean这么想着，如同达成了一个小小的报复一般地勾起了嘴角。

\-----

“Dean Winchester，hey.”

两个猎人模样的人在他们经过镇口时叫出了Dean的名字，热情地和他打了个招呼。要是在往常Dean说不定会很高兴地和他们打个招呼再一起喝一杯，但今天显然不是一个好时机。他有意无意地挡住了他们的视线将Sam护在身后。

“嗨。路过还是有任务？”他挑起眉笑了笑，看起来并不那么真心。“真可惜，我刚好要走。”

两人其中高个子的那个走近了熟稔地拍了拍Impala，不过被姑娘嫌弃地避开了。Dean记得他叫Tom，他有些尴尬地笑着，“这么急？不一起喝一杯再走？”他说着目光移向了停在Dean身后一步之遥一眼不发的Sam身上。有些暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，“Oh.. with friend?[哦？和朋友在一块儿呢？]”

“什么？不……当然不是。”Dean愣了一秒后矢口否认，显然被话中暗示的可能性惊到了。“只是任务在身。你们知道的。”

那个高个子还没来得急说话就被身后的黑人拉住，他拍了拍对方的肩示意他看Sam，眼中有一丝疑惑与不确定。

Dean也注意到了他们之间的互动，他皱了皱眉伸手一拉Prince的缰绳，白马听话地往前走起来。他等Sam骑着马走出了两步才抬手拦在了两个猎人的面前，偏侧过头做了一个很遗憾的表情。

“很高兴见到你们。下次一定喝一杯。”说完他一拉缰绳让Impala追着Prince离开。

Dean一路上都走得有些急，而且是向着无人的小路而去。Sam虽然不知道自己已经上了通缉榜，但怎么样也能看出Dean刚才的行为是在无意识地保护他。尽管他并不赞同，但这个想法让他感觉心底一阵发烫。在恶魔的国度里没有力量就是失败者，没有人会主动为谁做任何事。而人类不同。

感情是他们最柔软的弱点，却也是他们最强大的武器。

Sam记得有人这么和他说过。他转过头看着一脸戒备地回过头确定没有追兵的Dean，目光前所未有的温柔。

那是恶魔最刻意远离的词语，却是Sam所向往的经历。

 

“发生了什么事？”

他们又走出了一段后Sam才这么问了一句。

“你被悬赏了。” Dean抹了抹鼻子不太情愿地回答。

“OH..”Sam抬起眉，看起来并不是很担心或者意外。“那么……我们急着离开是因为这个原因了？”

“只是一部分原因。”Dean抿起嘴作出被冒犯的表情瞪了他一眼。“被恶魔拜访显然称不上什么让人愉快的经历。我不和他们打交道。”

Sam沉默了一下，然后忍不住开口。

“那我呢？”

他看着前面因为马蹄声而惊动，飞快地爬上树的小松鼠，非常随意地问了一句。

Dean愣了愣，也跟着Sam看了一眼。那只小松鼠爬到高处后停了下来，从树洞里探出脑袋打量着这两个森林的不速之客。他抬起头吹了一声口哨，惊得小动物飞快地缩了回去。

于是Dean忍不住露出了一个微笑。

他说，“我不知道。但是你与他们不同。”

Sam于是没有再提起这个话题。

\------

那两个猎人最后还是追了上来，还带来了两个帮手，显然觉得Dean Winchester并不是一个好对付的同行。但他们还不能确定Dean到底站在哪一边，也不想轻易地撕破脸皮，因此他们只是做出谈判的姿态，站在Sam和Dean的对面。

“那是通缉犯Sam Azazel。”那个高个子Tom这么说道，他看起来像是几个猎人中的领队，“Dean，你应该和我们一起带他去教廷。”

“不，他不是。”Dean摇了摇头，往边上挪了一点把Sam挡在身后。“他叫Sam Winchester.他是我弟弟。”

“什么？”

那些猎人显然并不知道Winchester和Azazel之间的纠葛，他们有些惊讶地互相看了看，像是在考证Dean说的是不是实话。

Sam可以感受到Dean不想真的与他们为敌，Dean小心翼翼地站在他和自己原本的正义中间，妄图不打破其中微妙的平衡。有那么一瞬间他竟然想站出去说自己就是Azazel，他想看看Dean会不会依然毫不犹豫地选择他。

不过他克制住了，因为有人会替他开口。

“不管他姓什么，他都是一个恶魔。”

是那个黑人。

“Shut up Gordon.”

Gordon的话打破了现场微妙的僵局，Dean像是被蜜蜂蛰到了痛处般倏然紧绷，他眯起眼睛压低了声音低吼，像是一头护崽的狼。“你没有资格来说这件事情。”

他回头看了一眼Sam，后者安静异常地站在他的身后，如同一个被保护的弱者。看见Dean回过头，Sam也看向他，他一句话都没有说，但Dean觉得Sam相信他。于是Dean反手抽出了背上的弓捏在手中。“None of us can.[我们中没有一个人有资格这么说。]”

几个猎人因为Dean的动作而紧张起来，他们向后小小退了一步，互相交换了个眼色，为首的那个举起手。“别紧张伙计，我们不是来打架的。”

可是Dean已经不愿意再与他们交谈下去。“我不会把Sam交给你们，所以我们没什么好谈的。”

那几个猎人有些尴尬地截断了话头，他们在原地犹豫了一下，然后做了一个稍等的姿势准备讨论一下是不是要动手。Sam往边上稍稍挪了一步，余光没有漏过向后退了好几步让自己隐在众人之后视线死角的Gordon，他在双方刚刚放松下来时猛地跳起来将一个圆形瓶子掷出。

Dean也看到了。

他来不及分辨那到底是什么，只能快速一把拉住Sam的手臂将他向前带出几步扑倒在地，魔药瓶在半空被随之而来的弓矢射碎产生了小范围的爆裂，无色的液体混杂着碎片如暴雨般倾落。

事情发生得很快，在一个片刻中做出决定的并非理智，而是感情。他的本能让他大半个身体都挡在了对方的上面，好在那些液体并不能给人类带来什么伤害。

“该死的圣水。”被淋湿了一身有些狼狈的Dean愤愤地咒骂了一句，随即在爆炸结束的瞬间打了个滚爬起来，抽出一根箭拉弓瞄准。

那是Sam第一次看见Dean射箭的样子，他左膝单边跪在地上，仓促之间用了左手拉弓，拉满的瞬间他的哥哥显得野性而充满了爆发力，圣水沿着肌肉紧绷而成的漂亮弧线滚落，让他嗓子一阵发干。从他的角度只能看见Dean的侧脸，他的脸贴近弓弦微微眯起眼睛瞄准，饱满的双唇不自觉地向上撅起。整个画面让Sam感觉美到不可思议，他见过不少美女——恶魔乐忠于找一些漂亮的躯壳，但没有一个如同Dean一样，兼顾了柔软与强硬，张力与韧性，他的美锋利得如同一把出鞘的宝剑晃晕了Sam的双眼。

Sam觉得自己有那么一瞬间想要爬起来握住Dean拉弓的手，抚摸过他手臂上因用力而结起的肌肉。凑上前吻去他暗金色睫毛上残留的水珠，但他握紧了双拳。

他不知道是Dean的一连串动作还是他为自己与人类开战中的哪一个更让他血脉喷张心跳加速。

又或者两者都是。

仅仅停顿了短暂的一瞬箭矢就离弦而去，正中Gordon握着剑的左手。他惨叫了一声剑掉在了地上。其他几个猎人似乎也因为这个快速的变故而有些愣神，但他们还是快速做出了反应拔出剑挡在Gordon身前。

Dean没有动，只是抽出了另外一根箭瞄准，他压低了声音威胁，语气是Sam前所未有的冷酷。“GO.别让我再看见这个偷袭的懦夫。”

他的准度与力量让那几个人胆怯，他们毫不怀疑如果不是Dean手下留情现在Gordon就应该是一具尸体了。因此只是一秒的迟疑他们就扶起了Gordon小心地退后。为首的那个转过身想说什么，但最终没有说出来。

等他们走出几步Dean才回过头看了Sam一眼，他的表情瞬间柔软了一些，看起来有些担心之前圣水有没有伤害到他，“You ok?[你还好吗？]”

“I'm Ok.[我没事。]”Sam举起双手证明自己完好无损，他甚至露出了一个微笑，努力让自己不笑得太过开心。不过他的笑容只维持了一秒就消失了，他捏住Dean的下巴不顾他的反抗让他转过来，露出了侧边脖子上一条细微的血痕。Sam紧紧地皱起了眉，说：“你受伤了？”

“What？”Dean拍开Sam伸手抹了一把脖子，摸到伤口时皱了皱眉，不过在确认后只是毫不在意耸了耸肩，“大概上刚才诶瓶子的碎片划破的。”说着他拍了拍眉头皱得死紧的Sam，“嘿，只是一点小伤，it doesn't matter.[这不要紧]不要那么娘Sammy Girl。”

“It DOES.[这很重要。]”Sam暴躁地冲着Dean吼了一句。

Dean愣了一下，显然不能及时了解到Sam突如其来的暴怒，这甚至连Sam自己都无法解释。他只是相当生气Gordon让Dean受伤了，哪怕那只是一条微不足道的小伤；同时他也生气自己刚才不应该放任Dean保护自己。

这种奇怪的保护欲是Sam从未有过的，甚至他都不知道这是一种保护。如果他想，他可以只收掌握大部分恶魔的生死，更不用说渺小的人类。他扭断他们的脖子甚至连眼睛都不会眨一下，可是Dean不行。

他无法解释，他只是知道。

于是Sam阴沉着脸站起来，目光阴桀地看着那几个猎人远去的方向，他伸出手在虚空中一握。看起来毫无章法又随意，但Dean清楚地听见Gordon的惨叫和其他猎人的惊呼，随后是慌乱的逃窜。

他几乎是跳起来撞开Sam，但Gordon已经变成了一具毫无生气的尸体，随着钳制的松开落在地上，发出沉闷的声响。

那声音撞在Dean的心脏上，沉重得肮脏。他重重地喘着气把Sam压在树上，紧紧捏住对方的手腕。几乎是咆哮着问出来，“你在干什么？！”

“杀了他。”对方很轻地回答。

此刻的Sam却似乎已经冷静了下来，他看着Dean的眼睛毫无愧疚，“他伤了你。”

“去你的那只是小伤！而且我已经弄断了他的手！”

此刻的Sam又变回了他的弟弟，但是之前有那么一个瞬间，Dean十分确定Sam就是未来的魔王，他冷酷、强大，暴怒无常。这个认知让恐惧攥紧了他的心脏，勒得他喘不过气来。于是他只能更紧地抓住Sam的手，他不知道自己是想抓紧它，还是想折断它。

但Sam只是倔强地抿起了嘴。

“他要杀我。而且他还会再来。”

这是事实，Dean无法反驳。但是他不能容忍自己的弟弟在自己面前毫无愧疚地杀人。

“如果他再来，我会亲手干掉他。但是我们有交易，你答应我的，你不杀人。”

Sam低下头看着他哥哥的眼睛，那双漂亮的瞳孔里有焦虑与犹豫，愤怒混杂着伤心，复杂的感情让那双眼睛深邃如同宝石。他或许能明白这些情绪是为什么，它们每一个，包括担心，包括生气，包括犹豫与徘徊，都是因为Sam。这些都是填满Sam心脏的温热，是他长久以来所渴望的。

但是在这件事情上，他并不准备妥协。

“Not this time.[这一次例外。]”他说。

TBC


	3. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 周更~

Chapter 4

森林深处的篝火散发出温暖柔和的光，吸引来几只野兔躲在树后张望。Dean在篝火里加了驱散魔物的香料，隐秘的暗香随着干柴在火焰中发出的噼啪爆裂声在空气中暗自四散。

Sam坐在一块石头上，单手拖着下巴饶有兴趣地看Dean烤风羚腿。他神情严肃像是在做一件非常重要的事情，橙红色的火光在他瞳孔中跳跃，如同翠绿深潭中倒映的星辰。

微微烤焦的边缘散发着诱人的香气，Dean吸了吸鼻子转动手里的木枝换了一面烤，不自觉地舔过下唇做了一个吞咽的动作。

看起来就像被饿了一整天。Sam这么想着笑起来，弯出两个深深的酒窝。不过就算是这么稚气的动作，如果是Dean来做，Sam也会觉得相当地性感。

Dean抬头看了他一眼，看起来有些疑惑。

“笑什么？”

“没什么。”Sam摆了摆手，“只是饿了。”

他的两只手被一根绳子拴住，绳子上刻有符咒，那是Dean用来防止他用那些邪恶的恶魔力量的束缚。不过好在他给Sam留了足够的长度确保不会影响日常生活。

上一次的争吵在不了了之中陷入僵局，Sam不肯妥协，Dean也不肯让步。解决方法就是Dean把Sam捆起来，不让他参与到任何具有攻击性的活动中。好在Sam对此并无异议，两个人也就沉默着保持着同行的关系。

Dean怀疑地看了他一眼，抱着烤好的风羚腿往后挪了挪。

“干活的人先吃。”他撅起嘴嘟囔了一句。

作为一个下一代魔王，Sam把察言观色学的很好。他知道Dean喜欢他什么样子，比如安静的，微笑的，或者委屈的都会让Dean放下戒备。因此大部分时候，他都乐意迎合Dean的口味。

比如此刻，他无奈地摇了摇头，很配合地做出了一个可怜兮兮的表情。

“嘿……我真的饿了，分我一半？拜托了。”

“Well，既然你这么说。”Dean不情不愿地哼了一声，撕下了一半的风羚腿丢过去。

两个人气氛很好地享用晚餐，一般这个时间他们都会比较放松，聊一些漫无边际的话题。大部分时间是Dean描述他游历大陆时见过的趣事，从一只喜欢偷东西的猫到无尽沙漠的探险。说到起兴的地方Dean手舞足蹈地比划，眼睛里闪烁着生气勃勃的光芒。

他真的是一个很好的叙述者，Sam有时候会这么想。他安静地听Dean说他的故事，脸上是微小却温暖的笑意。

他的声音也如表情一样生动，愉悦时更清亮一些，故弄玄虚时会压得很低，带着一点沙哑的鼻音。Sam喜欢看Dean眉飞色舞的表情，却更喜欢他故弄玄虚时的嗓音。

但他们都会小心翼翼地避开一些往事，比如Sam的生活与Dean的童年。每次被不经意提到时Dean都会如同被刺了一下般避开，讪笑着转开话题。他的态度很坚决，以至于Sam不忍心提起。

他们有一顶帐篷，足够宽敞，一个人占据一边也不会觉得拥挤。不过大部分时候都是一个人休息另一个人守夜。他们保持着足够大的私人空间，礼貌地在安全范围内相互试探。

Dean守过前半夜后补足了晚上需要的木柴，然后回去叫醒Sam换班。他掀开帐篷走进去时Sam就迷迷糊糊地醒过来，他伸手抹了把脸看向Dean，嗓音带着尚未睡醒的沙哑。

“到时间了？”

“嗯。”Dean点了点头走进去。他刻意忽略了恶魔不用休息这个事实，而Sam也似乎每次都真的会入睡。这样的场景是Dean乐意看到的，所以他不会去深究或者尝试揭穿。

Sam打了个哈欠后爬起来，弯着腰走出帐篷。微凉的夜风让他打了寒颤，瞬间清醒了不少。于是他又退回去，看着正要躺下的Dean。

“我在外头看着，很安全。”他踟蹰地说道，然后停顿了一下，不确定是不是要把后面半句“所以你可以好好休息”补全。

不过Dean很快明白了他的意思，他用嘲弄地语气回答：“听一个恶魔这么说可真是让我安心。”

不过Sam不会错过他忍不住上扬的嘴角，于是他也笑了笑，转身走出去。

Dean确实睡了过去，而且难得的，他的梦里没有熊熊烈火。他梦见他们在堪萨斯的房子，Mary在厨房里哼着歌，John在客厅里调试弓箭。他小心地避开他们走上楼，在摇篮里找到了沉睡的小Sam，他还只有婴儿那么小，就像他们第一次见到时一样。于是Dean忍不住俯下身亲了Sam的额头。

“Hello, Sammy.”他微笑着说道。

然后Sam睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛一片纯黑。

Dean倏然从梦中惊醒，惊恐地看着一片黑暗的帐篷顶。他呼吸急促地在漆黑中适应了一会儿才又无力地闭上眼睛。

新的噩梦，真是棒极了。他自嘲地诅咒了一句，抬起手把手背搁在额头上叹气。他又这么躺了一会儿，才发现自己已经睡意全无。

Dean掀开帐篷的一角，看见Sam背对着他坐在篝火前，看上去相当沉静，就像小时候他坐在边上看Dean练习的时候一样。Dean撇了撇嘴，有些不屑于自己这种偷偷摸摸的行为。但是他在原地犹豫了一下，还是走了出去。

他急切地渴望和Sam聊聊天，只是今晚。Just tonight.

于是他拿了酒像是没事儿一样地大大咧咧地走到Sam身边坐下，伸长了腿舒展了一下身体。打开酒囊喝了一口后递过去。

“尝尝？”

Sam有些惊讶地侧过头看了Dean一眼，犹豫了一下后接过酒囊喝了一口。

“噩梦？”

“睡不着。”Dean随手捡了一根木柴捅了捅篝火，看火焰快速地摇晃了几下后归于平静。他沉默了一会儿，而Sam则一直安静地看着他——大部分时候Sam都会选择最正确的方式来与他相处，Dean这么想着，有些不情愿地开口。“我讨厌火。”

“在我八岁的时候，一场大火烧掉了我的家。它夺走了我的一切。” Dean看着眼前的篝火，表情平静地叙述，他的声音低沉地消散在寂静的夜风里。“那天我失去了母亲和弟弟，从某种意义上来说，也失去了我的父亲。”

“我很抱歉。”Sam看着他，眼睛里有诚挚的歉意，他想不出任何别的话来安慰Dean，而Dean也并不需要。

“如果让我说我的过去，在八岁以前我有一个幸福的家。在八岁以后，就只有那场大火。” Dean假惺惺地勾了勾嘴角，兀自地说了下去。“很无聊是吧？猎杀，寻找，猎杀，寻找就是我生活的全部。”

“不过我知道总有一天。”他的声音里忽然带上了某种坚定的语调，如同那种微小的，却支撑着全部黑夜的星星之火。这种坚定攥紧了Sam的心脏，让他感觉到疼痛。“总有一天，我会找到他。”

Dean说完这句话后并没有看向他，他就像只是在和一个陌生的人，说一段无关于他的故事。他拿起酒囊狠狠地喝了一口，然后像是如释重负一样地笑起来。

“嘿，和我说说你的事儿吧。随便什么。”

这是Dean第一次主动想要了解Sam的过去。他单手撑着额头，眼神难得一见得安静平和，如同一个再好不过的倾听者。 

“Well，”Sam扬起眉毛斟酌了一下，“其实我的过去比你的还要无聊。我花了大部分时间来看恶魔忙着打斗、折磨和互相残杀，他们之中有人乐意把战利品送给我，有些不愿意。不过最后总有办法让他们妥协。”

“哦……”Dean表情认真地想了想，伸手比划道。“所以你就负责戴着王冠坐在宝座上，等他们来吻你的脚？”

“Not exactly.”Sam被他逗笑，无奈地耸了耸肩。“刚开始只有一部分的人，后来才慢慢多起来。”

“Then it is.[那就是这样的了。]” 如果忽略掉恶魔，鲜血和战争，忽略掉其中所有被省略的艰辛，Sam确实如同他小时候想的那样，如同一个王子一样地生活。Dean这么想着，也跟着露出一个了微笑。

这个认知让他愉悦，其实在过去的二十年里，在他踏过那些不知名的陌生土地，在茫茫人海里寻找一个人的时候。他并非没有想过可能Sam正过着他所无法想象的幸福生活，比如Sam被一个普通的牧场主收养，并不知道自己并非血亲，他有一对爱他的父母，可能还有一个可爱的小妹妹。他们曾经在某一个灯火初亮的薄暮擦肩而过，互相并不知道姓名，只是一个礼貌的微笑，然后各自分开。

如果真的是这样，Dean或许会强迫自己离开。又或许他会搬到离开Sam不远的地方住上一段时间，然后把他们曾经是兄弟这个秘密永远的藏起来，直到某日和他的尸体一起腐烂在某一处无人荒野。

但他并非真心期待这样的结局，他渴望Sam过的很好，又惧怕自己被完全遗忘。说到头他就是一个自私的人，他没有办法这样活下去。他的一生都用来复仇和寻找，那几乎成了他活着的全部意义，他不知道如果有一天这些东西都离他而去，他要如何过活。所以他紧紧地抓住那些回忆，宁可粉身碎骨，也不会放开。

他们就这样喝光了Dean存下的小麦酒，对着篝火，在无声的星空下漫聊了一夜。拿出最笼统与乐观的说法彼此分享故事，制造了一个美好的假象。Dean觉得自己就像是醒着，却做了一个漫长的美梦。梦里他认识了一个恶魔也叫Sam，尽管那不是他弟弟，却与他成了挚友。

那大约也是第一次，Dean没有将Sam作为弟弟看待。也不是恶魔，也不是人类。只是Sam。

他喜欢这个梦，也喜欢梦里的人。但他醒来时就该忘了。

所有梦都应该在天亮时被忘记。

可是这些美好的假象，如同黑夜里的萤火，冰雪中的热茶，一旦尝过一次，就永远无法被抹去。

\------

Dean被清晨的鸟叫惊醒，他靠着自己枕着的东西蹭了蹭，这个高度刚好而且带着温热的枕头靠得很舒服，又不会觉得脖子酸疼。他迷迷糊糊地想着，意犹未尽地舔了舔下唇准备再睡上一会儿。

“早上好。”

头顶上方近在咫尺传来Sam的声音。

Dean闭着眼睛反应了几秒，随即飞快地从Sam的肩膀上弹了起来，靠着灵活的本能才没摔到地上。他睁大了眼睛惊恐地抱着自己身上落下来的属于Sam的外套，不敢相信自己靠着一个恶魔——不管这个恶魔是谁，安安稳稳地睡了一个好觉。

我的上帝！我居然觉得非常舒服，而且安全。Dean在心里无力地对自己咆哮。

Sam举起双手试图缓解Dean的尴尬，不过显然右边被Dean枕过的肩膀有些僵硬。他“嘶”了一声揉了揉肩膀，看起来有些酸疼——这让Dean更加尴尬了。

他看起来就像是一只一觉醒来发现自己躺在狼怀里的兔子一样，从脸颊一直烧红到了耳尖，又害怕自己随时会被吃掉，所以全身紧绷。

他从没想过他的哥哥会这么害羞又缺乏安全感，这样的Dean让他觉得心口被猫的尾巴末梢扫了一下似的痒，因为挠不到而焦急却又期待。Sam又欣赏了一会儿Dean难得一见的窘迫，才好心地开口解围。“我想我们该走了。”

当然，如果忽略掉他嘴角的笑意或许会显得比较有诚意。

“是……是的。”Dean飞快地点了点头，眼神飘向一边不敢看Sam的表情。“我去收拾帐篷。”

他说着落荒而逃似地跑进帐篷，把Sam和他的目光阻隔在帷帐的外面。他深深吸了好几口气才强迫自己镇静下来。不过就是靠着睡了一觉，没有什么大不了的。他反复和自己说。那是你弟弟，你们小时候经常抱在一块儿睡。

不属于他的Alpha的独特的气味还萦绕在Dean身上，那是一种沉静却醇厚让人感觉安稳又强大的味道，如同窖藏了多年的酒，或是古老图书馆里的珍藏。Dean忍不住抱紧了手中的外套，深深地吸了一口气。

那是Sam的味道。

这让他的身体本能地微微发烫。


	4. chapter5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发情期预警，NC17预警。

Sam和Dean从阿肯色的外围进入远古秘林，一路向东，中途向北绕路一次，折返过两次，然后向东南方向走，一路都有刻意留下痕迹。按照Dean的说法他们会在三天后走出森林，并且把那群妄图追赶他们的猎人绕得找不着出来的方向。

严格一点来说他们两个现在的状态比起逃亡到更像是探险，两个探险者心照不宣地一起前进。并不那么互相信任，却小心翼翼地一步步靠近对方。

有些时候在森林里骑马并不是很好的选择，他们会把Impala和Prince放出去，反正Dean总有办法把他们找回来。

相比之下今天两个人之间的气氛就要微妙一些，Dean一直在尝试提一些不着边际的话题和Sam聊天，企图把自己的思维从早上的事情上转移开。但其实Sam本来就不介意Dean靠在他的肩膀上睡上一觉——事实上他非常乐意。所以心里有鬼的只有Dean一个人而已。

“如果我没有记错的话，这附近应该有一片水源。”Dean拿着手里一张粗糙的地图喃喃地说了一句。“我想我们可以去稍作休息。”

Sam不想提醒Dean他们不久以前才刚刚休息过的事实，他只是早上觉得肩膀有些酸又不是受了什么伤，没有必要这么脆弱。不过Dean这种小心翼翼的“报答”他的方法让他感到十分有趣。他不愿意提起，也不想听，却始终记在心里，还觉得愧疚。

真是复杂又别扭的心理，Sam这么想到，暗自微笑着。

两个人又走出一段听到不远处传来野兽的咆哮，几只野鹿受惊一般地向着相反方向逃去。

他们对视了一眼后放轻了脚步，Dean抽出腰间的匕首在手掌里转了转后握住，对Sam使了一个眼色。

两个人靠在一颗茂盛的榕树后，Dean用匕首挑开前方遮挡的树叶张望。在看清楚后无声地吹了声口哨。

“Lucky.”他眼神调皮地回头跟Sam说道，嘴角挑得高高的看起来相当雀跃，“看来我们今天的晚餐能换换口味了。”

Sam的视线流连在Dean鼻尖可爱的雀斑和上扬的微红嘴唇上，很清楚自己有一瞬间的走神，并且没有弄明白对方在说什么。

而Dean花了一小会儿才发现他的走神，两个人靠在一颗树上贴得很近，他能感觉到早上那股子酥麻的热意又从尾椎一路肆无忌惮地往上蔓延。身体的自保本能让他快速地后退了一步，有些抗拒地做出了防卫的姿态。

Sam和他之间的关系在失去控制，这可不是Dean所乐意见到的。

“是的，这真棒。”

Sam在Dean退开时就反应了过来，他这么附和了一句，语气里听不到多少兴奋。Dean感觉自己胃一阵紧缩。

哦该死，这下连他也不那么兴奋了。

他试了两次才把匕首插回腰间，从背上取下弓箭，又从树丛间看了一眼。黑熊咆哮着挥舞爪子，在巨蟒的身上留下深深的伤痕，青黑的血溅落在草地上。但巨蟒死死地缠住它不肯放开，嘴巴已经咬上了黑熊的后颈。

“它们差不多该分出胜负了。”他说着弯下腰，压低了身体从茂密的草丛中靠近。最嘴型对Sam说，“今天的晚餐，蛇胆烤熊掌。”

还是那个调皮的笑容。

“小心点。”Sam也这么对他比划，Dean只是翻翻白眼回应。

Dean隐藏在潭边的茂盛芦苇间，从Sam的角度可以看见他已经拉开弓做好了准备，只等两只凶兽决出胜负就收割走胜利者的性命。他的手很稳，几乎是握住弓箭的瞬间整个人就冷静了下来。就像一个天生的战士。

不过是一个不喜欢近身的战士，Sam这么评价道。如果可以用弓箭在二十步外解决他就绝对不会再靠近一步。但其实他的格斗技巧并不差——Sam本人就亲身体验过。那么就只能解释为Dean本身不喜欢与人靠的太近。

微妙的悖论，大部分时候Dean都热情洋溢，不像是一个会拒人于千里之外的角色。Sam知道自己的分析不会出错，那么就只能是因为有他不了解的原因。

Dean确实不是会拒人于千里之外的角色，他个性开朗，爱开玩笑，笑起来可爱又温暖，很容易和人交上朋友。他之所以不会与别人靠的太近，是因为与生俱来的小小缺陷。

他是一个Omega。

而他的朋友——大部分猎人，都是Alpha，太过靠近Alpha会让他感到不适，他们身上的气味对他而言充满了诱惑与挑战。尽管他并不惧怕挑战，他也不愿意让自己太过靠近底线。他需要保持足够的理智和万分的警惕，时时刻刻。

除了John和Bobby，甚至没有人知道他是一个Omega。

事实上他比大多数Alpha都要出色得多，他掩饰得很好，从没有人怀疑过他。他不容许自己因为身理上的构造就比别人差，更没有办法容忍其他人以弱者或者需要被保护者的眼光来看待他。

他是一个战士。

如果将军不雇佣Omega做他的战士，那么他就让自己成为一个Alpha。

\-----

Dean瞄准了互相撕咬着的黑熊与巨蟒，暗自计算着它们各自获胜的概率，两只凶兽都已经鲜血淋漓，但没有一个愿意放手退出，非要争到你死我活的那一刻胜负。有那么一下Dean想到了他和Sam，他们现在就像两只互相对峙的野兽，只等一个号角就会冲上去厮杀。

但他不知道谁会在自己的位置等着他们。

不过这个念头只是转瞬闪过。

黑熊一巴掌把巨蟒甩到了树上，锋利的爪子掐进了它的七寸。巨蟒嘶吼着发出最后的悲鸣，整棵古树簌簌摇晃，树叶纷然落下。

黑熊松开爪子——一片深绿如墨的树叶打着旋儿触到拉开的箭尖带来静默的震动——巨蟒轰然落地。

就是现在。

Dean微微眯起双眼，将箭羽对准了为胜利而发出咆哮的黑熊的心脏，巨蟒的毒素已经腐蚀了它的双目，身上的伤将它击垮，只差一点点。可以一击必杀，他屏息将弓拉满，几乎就是一瞬间的事儿。

但就是那一瞬，一阵熟悉的燥热陡然从身体最深处传来，或许是心脏，血管，或者别的什么地方快速地弥散开，伴随着可怕的难耐的瘙痒。

Dean如同被闪电击中了一般无意识地发出了一声低吟，身体陡然僵直。

离弦的箭羽也随之失去了准头，深深地没入黑熊的身体，它因乍然而来的剧痛发出一声怒吼，但却不足以致命。

黑熊狂怒地拍断了羽箭的尾端，向着看不见的攻击者毫无章法地进攻。

但此刻Dean已经无法快速做出反应。他捏紧了手中的弓箭几乎跪倒在地，整个人紧绷着簌簌发抖。他能感觉到自己的血液都在发热发烫，从里到外地灼烧着他的皮肤。那股燥热的情潮快速地在他身体中冲撞，他能感觉到自己的后穴不自觉地收缩着，已经黏腻的液体顺着穴口淌下。

他的思绪混乱一片，发情期来得太过突然他根本没有做好准备。这在过去的十几年中几乎从未发生过。或许是今天清晨的意外让他忽略了身体发出的警告。

而这该死的都是Sam的错，他咬住下唇近乎任性地咒骂了一句。他以为那些热感不过是因为Alpha的逾越而带来的本能反应。

黑熊已经摸索着来到了他的身前，或许是突兀的气味让它寻找到了目标。

“Dean！”耳边传来Sam的叫声，或许有那么一点焦急的意思，他无法分辨。

黑熊的靠近带着一股子血腥气让他胃中一阵翻涌。Dean咬紧下唇忍下到嘴边的呻吟，他知道自己应该避开，身体的自保意识在脑中嗡嗡作响，叫嚣着要他躲开攻击，可是他的手脚不听使唤。

他几乎能感觉到熊抓挥动带来的犀利风声。

然后一个人——或许是Sam，将他扑倒在地滚了两圈躲开了脑袋开花的命运。

Sam之前几乎要被Dean吓死，他的一生中几乎从没有像刚才那样的体会，有那么一瞬他觉得自己的心脏停止了跳动。虽说Dean射偏了这件事非常出乎他的意料，可是他没想到Dean会呆在原地甚至没有去躲黑熊的攻击。他气喘吁吁地抓着Dean滚到树后躲起来，压低了声音气急败坏地问道。

“What the hell are you doing?![你在干嘛？]”

但是几乎是问出口的瞬间他就后悔了，因为他已经很清楚地知道是什么造成了Dean的反常。

他可以闻到属于发情期的Omega的气味浓厚得几乎盖不住，那是一股带着烈酒般辛辣又甜美的香味。Sam的瞳孔瞬间收缩，变成了深邃的暗棕色。他觉得自己几乎是在闻到属于Dean的气味时就硬了起来。而被激起的Alpha的气味带着攻击性地包围了Dean，这让他如同小动物般发出了一声哭泣般的低咿，下意识地蜷起双腿向后退了退。

Sam在Dean的退缩与黑熊的咆哮中捡回了理智，现在显然不是玩Q&A[问与答]的好时机。他拔出Dean腰间的匕首，黑熊正因再一次失去了方向而茫然又愤怒地四处毁坏，但双目的疼痛和身上的伤已经让它失去了理智和大半的战斗力。

Sam竭力让自己忽视来自他哥哥散发着的充满吸引力的信息素，但是不太成功。他在黑暗王国时以为自己已经可以胜任一个君主，冷静自制无比强大，但遇见Dean以后他发现这些理性很容易就被他这个血亲哥哥撕开——就在之前短短的片刻里Dean已经成功做到了两次。怒火，或许还夹杂着欲火让他不由暴躁，显然没有和黑熊玩拉锯战的兴趣。

他半个身体掩在树后捡了一块小石头砸在黑熊的脑门上，吹了声口哨吸引对方的注意。等那傻大个扑上来一股脑儿撞在树上时干净利落地从下往上一刀捅入它的心脏。

他一脸厌恶地从黑熊的尸体上拔出匕首，转身回到Dean的身边。他的哥哥正蜷缩着身体靠在一棵树上，竭力地与Sam所不熟悉的情欲抗争。他的眼角像是要哭出来一样地泛红，正因为他的靠近而瑟缩。

“别……”Dean吸了吸鼻子开口，抗拒着摇头。他知道自己的身体无限渴望靠近一个Alpha，渴望被抚摸、亲吻甚至是填满。这个想法让他又不由自主地战栗了一下，如同安慰般地刺激着他的神经，紧紧收缩的后穴传来一阵空虚。他强忍着伸手在他弟弟面前自慰的欲望，努力地并拢双腿，但时间的推移并不能缓解他的热潮，只能让他的需求变本加厉，湿润的体液已经打湿了他身后的布料。

透明的汗水从他的毛孔里分泌出来，他感到难以抑制的热。快感在他的血管经脉中冲撞，几乎是咬紧了牙关忍下到嘴边的呻吟。

Sam知道自己应该停下，可是他不想。他微微眯起细长的眼睛，任由本能代替理性来做决定。他一步一步走向他的哥哥，看着Dean因为他的靠近而颤抖，绿色的眼睛几乎被水色晕成一片清亮的翠色。

Sam每向前一步，他的气味就更加浓烈。那种属于Alpha的强大的气味让Dean本能地感到安全与臣服，若非他过人的意志力现在恐怕已经要手脚并用地爬过去恳求对方狠狠地进入自己。但是即便如此这样的刺激对他而言也是一种折磨，Sam看着他雀斑间苍白的皮肤上染上脆弱的红潮，并拢着的双腿无意识地磨蹭着自己，就感到一阵无法忍耐的燥热。

他想要标记他。

他想要他。

“你是一个Omega。”他这么陈述道，在Dean面前蹲下来，捏住他的下巴凑近。他在Dean的面前一点停下，看着他哥哥皱了皱鼻子发出柔软的叹息，咽了咽口水拼命克制凑过来吻自己的本能。

这样的Dean简直可爱的要命。Sam这么想着，吻上Dean被自己咬得嫣红的唇。

印上来的双唇缓解了Dean全身上下对被触摸被爱抚的渴望，他几乎是从鼻尖叹息着溢出哼吟。但很快这些就变本加厉地回来，他渴望更多。他的全身上下都叫嚣着要让他伸出双手抱住Sam，渴望更多的亲吻和深入，甚至打开双腿让他的弟弟操进来。

但他不能。

他那双漂亮的金绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，几乎染上了绝望的情绪。这让Sam的心脏一阵紧缩，他迟疑了一瞬间，在Dean伸手推拒时退开了。

“不要Sammy……Please.”Dean沙哑着颤抖地说出来。

他在恳求。

Sam被这个想法梗了一下，觉得自己的眼眶莫名发烫。他的哥哥全身燥热难耐。通红的眼角，微湿的额头和剧烈的喘息都证明对方正受着情欲的煎熬。但他却在恳求自己不要碰他。

他甚至不自觉地用了Sammy——在Sam拒绝这个称呼后，他再也没有用过。

“你在发情，而你需要我。”他这么说，彼此都知道这是事实。

“Just leave me alone.[就……让我一个人呆着。]”Dean只是看着他，语气轻软却坚定地重复着，目光几乎刺痛了他。

“但是……”Sam皱了皱眉，就算他选择尊重Dean，也不能把他一个人丢在草地上。

他发现自己即便有一百个不应该离开的理由，但是只要Dean站在天枰的另一面，就会比一百个理由要重得多。

“Just GO!”Dean几乎是嘶吼着说出来，但他的声音带着情欲的沙哑，整个人看起来软弱无力，丝毫没有他想要做出的气势。

可是他用尽了全身的力气将Sam推得更远，这动作让汗水顺着他的额头滚落。虽然他努力克制，但他的表情却像是要哭出来一样。

Sam不知道那是因为他在抵抗自己的本能，还是因为他要赶走自己。

这是他哥哥第一次在Sam面前流露出如此脆弱的姿态，就像是紧绷到极点的弦，再一碰就会崩溃的脆弱。

于是Sam妥协了。

他深吸了一口气，几乎用上了在黑暗王国学会的那一套的所有来压下自己身体里叫嚣着要扑上去的欲望，捡回了被抛在角落里的理智。他把Dean的包裹丢在他怀里。然后拿着匕首和自己的包裹转身离开。

Dean在确定Sam走出彼此的视线后松了一口气，但这样的放松让身体中压抑的热潮陡然汹涌，敏锐的渴望如同触手般在他的神经末梢撩拨着，情欲像绒毛般地拂过他的身体，刷过他每一寸皮肤。

他试了几次才解开包袱——他的手抖得不成样子，把里面的东西都倒出来找到一支抑制剂喝下去。

但是离开抑制剂生效还有一段时间，抑制剂也不能解决他当下身体的渴求，于是他他小心翼翼地把自己蜷缩起来，解开裤子近乎粗鲁地套弄着身前的欲望。

他遵从本能地把手指探入湿热的后穴操弄自己的屁股，他厌恶这个，可是他需要。在后穴被撑开时他甚至忍不住发出了一声柔软而沙哑的低咿。

但这还远远不够，他渴望着一个人，他渴望着Sam把他的阴茎狠狠地捅进自己的身体里，填满他，占有他，标记他。

他被这个想法吓了一跳，但身体却因此更加兴奋。乍然迸裂的快感让他几乎要达到高潮，他惊喘着把手指加到了三根，紧闭着双眼，睫毛剧烈地颤动。他找到自己的敏感点，每一次进入都让手指狠狠地摩擦过前列腺，呼吸急促而破碎，用尽全力才忍下了到嘴边的呼喊。

草地上似乎还残留着之前Sam蹲下时留下的气味，那些信息素比任何撩拨都要更加刺激着Dean的神经。他忍不住大口大口地呼吸着，饱满红润的双唇张开，亲吻过身边的青草。

他整个人狼狈地侧倒在地上，身体不自觉地扭动着让挺立的欲望与地面柔软的草地磨蹭，粗糙的带着疼痛的快感让他浑身发抖。

高潮在他的手指又一次狠狠地顶上自己的前列腺时来临，他张开嘴无声地尖叫着射了出来，浓浊的白液溅落在草地和他的身上。

他抬起头，浅如清泉的双眸空茫一片。

Dean任由自己无力的身体瘫软下来，他知道身上的汗水和精液混杂凌乱，狼狈不堪。可是他实在没有力气或者精力去处理。

他整个人蜷缩成婴儿的姿态，小心翼翼地将脸埋进草地里，近乎绝望地喘息着。微咸的眼泪从他紧闭着的颤抖的左眼中流下，隐没入土地中。

他不知道自己是不是应该庆幸。

没有人知道他在高潮来临的时候，叫的是Sam的名字。


	5. chapter6

Chapter 6

等Dean处理好一切的时候，Sam已经搭好了帐篷，铺好了柔软的床铺，表情自然地等着他。他只能庆幸自己在水源边上，因此可以先洗个澡，不至于带着一身黏腻狼狈地来见人。

Sam一言不发地看了他一眼，Dean的身上已经没有那股诱人的信息素了，只在抑制剂的作用下剩下清爽而干净的气味。这个味道很安全，但是Sam并不喜欢。如果可以的话Sam会希望Dean能时刻保持他自己的味道——或许某一天再染上一半Sam的味道。

早在黑暗王国的时候就有人说过，虽然他表面看起来毫不在意，但实际上他是个内心变态的控制狂。他喜欢所有事情在自己的可预判范围内发展，讨厌一切变化的可能性。毕竟当你需要统治一群野心勃勃的恶魔的时候，变数意味着危险和战争。

不过显然在对待Dean的时候，这个准则从一开始就被打破。

Sam眯起细长的双眼勾了勾嘴角。Dean与别人不同，所以他松开了捏紧的双手。但是他只不过用一根更长的绳子将Dean困住，最终他也要让Dean一步一步自己走进他的掌心，直到再也无法逃脱。

Dean刚刚清洗完，细碎的水珠把他的金发打湿，柔顺地贴在他的侧脸。他看起来有一些疲惫，但精神状态还不错。不过Sam相当怀疑就算Dean现在难受得想吐也不会放任自己展现出来。

“我们走吧。”他没有谈论之前发生的事情，只是把Sam切割好的熊肉装起来，然后很自然地说道。

Sam皱了皱眉，沉着声音拒绝了他。

“No.”他不容反驳地说道。“你需要休息。”

Dean微微睁大了双眼，因为Sam的语气而瑟缩了一下。“我没事。”他梗着脖子回答，毫不退让。“如果你还记得，我们现在是在逃命，没有时间停下来谈情说爱。”

Sam因为他的措辞而挑起了一边的眉毛，看起来有些愉悦。相反Dean则不由地懊恼地嘀咕了一声，咬住了自己的舌头暗骂。

“按照你之前的说法那些猎人早就被我们甩在后头了。我们并不急于一时。”他冷静地做出分析，每当他拿出这种气势的时候Dean总是很难用道理来反驳。

“但是……”

他不自觉地撅起嘴巴企图找些什么来反驳，可是Sam上前一步抓住他的手腕在他能够反应过来之前拽着他推进了帐篷里，动作一点也谈不上温柔地把他按在铺好的睡袋上。

Dean的身体紧张得紧绷成一团，不仅仅是因为他一时失手被制服，更是因为Sam近距离地压在他身上让他感到危险。他只能自我安慰说是因为他放松了警惕才会如此轻易地被制服来洗刷自己的罪恶感和无力感，一边曲起腿狠狠用膝盖顶在Sam的小腹上。

“你在干什么！放开我！”

Sam皱起眉闷哼了一声，但是没有放开他。他只是用身体压住Dean的所有挣扎和反抗，一只手盖在他的眼睛上，声音放得很轻，与他的动作不相符得温和。

“嘿。放轻松。我不会干什么的。”他这么说道，“你在发热，你需要休息。”

即便有抑制剂的作用，发情期对人体还是有一定的影响。Dean知道自己在这期间都会发热，严重的时候会四肢发软，但他从来没有和别人说过。他不需要别人的关心或同情。

他不知道Sam是怎么知道的。他有些恐惧于对方的关心，这会让他变得软弱，他不喜欢这样。

可是Sam像不知道他的拒绝一样地继续用他温柔到该死的声音说道，“放松。放松，Dean。我们现在很安全，你很安全。”而这奇迹般地安抚了Dean紧绷的神经。

他刚刚度过自己除了第一次以外最狼狈的发情期，几乎丧命于一个黑熊的手里，还差点被自己的弟弟标记。就算他不承认，他懊恼又羞耻，几乎无法面对Sam，但对方只是体贴地把那件事揭过不提。

他昨晚只睡了一小会儿，刚刚在草地上给自己来了一次高潮，整个人疲惫不堪，紧绷的神经无法放松。发情期的后遗症让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

于是此刻Sam整个人拥住他，干燥宽大的手盖住他的双眼让他不得不闭上眼睛。Alpha的气息和他的声音一样温柔地包裹了Dean，一点也不具有侵略性，反而安全又温暖得如同海水。让他整个人忍不住放松下来。他无法抗拒。

睡意如潮水般将他淹没，意识剥离前他似乎感到有柔软的双唇落在他的额头上，他不知道自己是怎样睡了过去。

\------

尽快Sam没有再提起，但那并不代表Sam已经将Dean是个Omega——一个发情期中的Omega这件事揭过了。

他在Dean身边坐了一会儿，看着他哥哥疲倦而安稳的睡颜，他的双颊因为发热而微微泛红，睡着的时候双唇会不自觉地撅起，显得有些稚气。

他克制不住地想要重新吻上他哥哥的唇，他会忍不住在脑中构想他哥哥方才是如何在草地上解决自己的生理需求。他几乎可以看见Dean把自己蜷缩成一团，手指深深地插进自己的后穴里，因为每一次深入而颤抖。他可能把自己丰润的双唇咬得通红，却依旧会有破碎的呻吟随着柔软的鼻音泄露出来。

Sam因为这样的想法而呼吸急促，Alpha的强势气息在整个帐篷里弥漫。这让睡梦中的Dean不太舒服地呢喃了一声，侧翻过身把整个人埋进了被子里。

敏感。

Sam挑了挑眉，又在心里给Dean的描述里加上了一笔。但这不是好时机，他有足够的耐心等待。

他深深地吸了一口气，转身离开了帐篷。

他没想到的是外面站了一个他不想见到的人。——准确地说是一个他不想见到的恶魔。

“Azazel。”Sam收敛了脸上玩味而温和的表情。

“Hello Sammy.”Azazel相当夸张地和他打了个招呼，“和你的人类小朋友玩得开心吗？”

“叫我Sam。”Sam纠正，往前走了几步挡在Azazel和帐篷之间。

Azazel的目光落在他被绳子捆住的双手上，露出了一个了然的表情。

“看来你们玩得还不错。”他这么说道，语气带了点调侃的意思。

“这是我们的事。”Sam不悦地皱起眉，“你把黑暗王国的事情管好就可以了，这里的事不用你来过问。”

“哦，这可真是伤人。”Azazel耸了耸肩，一点都不像是被Sam用语言伤害到了的样子。“我只是路过顺便过来看看我们的王过得怎么样。”说着他做了一个思考的表情，然后好心地提醒，“你还剩下二十三天。底下的那些孩子们已经迫不及待了，Sam。他们在等你登上王座的那一天。”

“不用你来提醒我，我比你们任何一个都要清楚自己在干什么。”Sam压低了声音威胁，他摊开手摆出了送客的姿态，“我不希望在之后的二十天里再见到你。我想你明白我的意思。”

“OK. 坏脾气的小孩儿。”Azazel举起双手往后退了两步准备离开，不过他迟疑了一下，又补充了一句才化成黑烟消失在森林里。

“那可是你的哥哥，Sam。”

Sam紧紧地握住了拳头。

Azazel根本就不是什么顺便路过的，他找准了时间来提醒Sam他是谁，要他时刻记住自己的身份。

是的，Dean是他的哥哥。他就是靠着这一点在最初的时候接近了Dean，可是现在这却成了他所厌恶的事实。

血缘如同一条无法剪断的纽带将他们紧密相连，但是对Sam而言，它也如鸿沟般无法跨越。

又一道黑烟从Azazel离开的位置飞回，Sam以为那是Azazel去而复返，他猛地伸出手将那团化成人形的烟甩到树上，他的五指攥紧捏住了对方的咽喉。眯起眼睛，尚且记得要压低声音地警告。

“I said, leave me alone.[我说了，别来烦我。]”

“唔……”黑发恶魔惊恐地被卡在树上，因为被扼住了喉咙而表情狰狞，显然不知道自己挑错了拜访的时间。她试了两次才让自己发出声音，断断续续地说明自己的来意降低Sam的怒火“我……我只是来警告你……呃……教廷似乎另有……安排。”

Sam显然没有料到并不是Azazel去而复返，只是另一个“心心念念”想着他——或者他的王位的女恶魔。他摆了摆手把Ruby放了下来。

“教廷必然不可能就此放手，我不需要你的警告。”他沉着脸这么说道，女恶魔捂着脖子难受地咳嗽了两声，小心翼翼地站在树边上，不确定自己是应该立马滚蛋还是再呆上一会儿。显然和一个生气的魔王聊天并不是一个明智的选择。

“他们在你逃脱后根本没有派人来追踪，你知道，这非常不寻常。”

“我知道。”Sam揉了揉额角，看了一眼帐篷，眼神带着探究和身死，显然并不是担心Dean会不会他们吵醒。

“你去查查他们在计划什么。”Sam最终这么说道。

Ruby像是得到了大赦一般地松了口气。

“别让Azazel知道。”Sam在她离开前叮嘱。

\-----

这一次Dean是结结实实地睡了个好觉，他醒过来的时候天已经完全黑了。他掀开帐篷的时候Sam正坐在篝火边处理黑熊肉。

他抬头看了他一眼，笑着问了一句，“饿了么？”

“Starving.[饿疯了]”Dean夸张地摸了摸肚子，过去接过Sam递过来的烤肉。

有这样一个弟弟真是再好不过了。

这是Dean吃下满满一口香喷喷的肉后脑子里闪过的第一个想法。当然，如果让他知道在自己睡觉期间有两个恶魔曾经来拜访过，他一定会改变主意。

“休息得好吗？”

“很不错。”Dean给了Sam一个明亮的笑容。

“晚上还是我来守夜。”在Dean解决掉了三串烤肉，满足地抹了抹油光发亮的嘴角时Sam这么说道。

语气就像在说“今天晚上天气不错”一样地轻松，可是Dean瞬间收敛了他的笑容。

“No.”他皱起眉拒绝，他当然知道Sam在干什么。他该死地在用一个Alpha对待自己Omega一样的方式来对待Dean，他在照顾、保护他。但他不是Sam的Omega，如果可以他不会成为任何一个人的Omega，而且他也不需要被保护。

“我下午睡过了，晚上我来守着就可以。”他像是被冒犯的刺猬一样地竖起了满身的刺反击，“你去休息。”

“不行。”Sam皱起眉隔着火光看着他哥哥，语气冷硬又不容辩驳——在Dean遇见Sam后他几乎从来没有用这种态度来对待过Dean。他的语气让Dean的胃里泛起一股酸涩的感觉，他讨厌这种样子的Sam。

“你在发情期，你需要充足的休息。”

如果说他的态度让Dean难受，那么他的话简直刺伤了他。

Dean狠狠地摔掉了手里木棍，“不要把我当成一个没用的Omega！”他几乎是暴怒地抓住Sam的领子吼出来。“我不需要你的保护！”

“但你是。”Sam不甘示弱地看着他，声音冷静而坚硬，“而且我要提醒你你下午差点被一只黑熊撕成两半。”

他说着甚至站了起来，他的身高让Dean不得不抬起头看着他，气势上就矮了一节。

“那是一个意外！”Dean这么说着甩开了他的领子，努力让自己站得笔直。他脸色阴沉地拽住捆着Sam手腕的绳子把他拉进帐篷里。“别逼我动粗，就算是发情期我也可以轻易地撂倒你。”

他像是要证明这句话一样掐住了绳子上的符咒，电击般的疼痛让Sam闷哼了一声，强迫他快步跟上了Dean。他的哥哥反手肘击在他的肚子上迫使他弯下腰，然后Dean居高临下地拍了拍他的侧脸，像一只发怒了要争抢地盘的狮子。

他眯起双眼凑近了Sam，像是宣誓一般地说道，“不管我是不是Omega，我都是你哥哥。”

Sam猛然绷起了脸，这句话和Dean理所当然的表情如同一个重拳砸在他的心脏上。他几乎是用了全身的力气才克制住自己瞬间燃烧的怒气。

——我不想当你的弟弟。他想这么吼出来，可是在那么一刹那，他想起Dean那天晚上在篝火前说的话，想起Dean眼睛里闪烁过的如火种般的希望，他犹豫了。

他咽下了到嘴边的话。

Sam生气了，他身上的气味这么告诉Dean，而他不准备退缩。他们这样僵持了几秒，无形的火花在两个中间迸裂，而Omega的本能几乎让Dean想要屈膝后退。他握紧了拳头不肯服软，脸颊因为他的怒火和克制而泛起了一层红晕。

但他的弟弟只是用那双在昏暗灯火下如同棕黑的Puppy Eyes深深地看了他一眼，随后一言不发地抽回了Dean手里的绳子翻身躺下。

“Get out.[出去。]”他硬邦邦地下了逐客令。


	6. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean在篝火边安安静静地坐了一个晚上，并没有遇上什么危机情况。当东边的天空乍然开始泛白的时候他揉了揉眉角站起来，篝火里的木柴已经被烧的发黑，火光微弱地随风摇晃。他掀开帐篷确定Sam还在熟睡后轻手轻脚地走进去拿他的行囊。

帐篷里属于Alpha的气味有些浓重，这在平时可不常见。他不确定Sam在做什么样的梦会无意识地如同标记领地一般地散发信息素。或许是在打架，他这么猜测着，有些僵硬地走进去，决定速战速决。

他翻开行囊的时候Sam发出了一声模糊的嘀咕，Dean的动作顿了一下，看起来有些紧张。不过Sam只是翻了个身。Dean甚至不确定他是说了一句梦话还是无意义的呻吟。

他停顿了一会儿确定Sam没有醒来后从行囊里出了一卷看起来有些破旧，边角都破损了的羊皮纸。想了想后又拿了一瓶抑制剂捏在手里以防万一。

经过Sam身边的时候他鬼使神差地停了一秒，借着帐篷外摇晃的篝火凝视他弟弟的睡颜。

他到后来都百思不得其解当时自己为什么会停下来，但他为之后悔许久。

因为就在他停顿的那一秒里，Sam又说了一句梦话——这次Dean很清楚地听见他叫了自己的名字，然后他以一种睡梦中不可能做到的如同清醒着一般的精准度抬手抓住了Dean的手臂，并在他哥哥能反应过来以前把他拉下来翻身压了上去。

\-----

Sam知道自己在做梦。

他很清楚自己入睡之前还在森林某一处的帐篷里，而现在他则置身于黑暗王国的城堡。他认识这里，一旦他正式称王就会住进来。

他走过长长的走廊，幽蓝色的灯火在墙上跃动。城堡里一个人都没有，寂静得只能听见他自己的脚步声。但奇妙的是，他对于这座自己只是看过一眼的城堡里的每一条路都了如指掌。他驾轻就熟地穿过走道，转过拐角，很清楚自己要去哪里。

他在一间房间前停下脚步，从方位和布置来看，这应该是属于王的寝宫。几乎是在他转身正面那扇门时那两扇刻有精美的黑金符文的大门就自动地打开了。

非常符合他审美的布置，Sam满意地走进去。

那张大得过分的床上已经躺了一个人了。Sam带了一点好奇地走过去，显然不是所有人都能在魔王不在的情况下就睡上他的床。他想知道那是谁，又或许他早就已经知道了答案。

他的动静惊醒了床上睡着的人，Dean闭着的眼睛颤了颤然后慢慢睁开，因为睡姿的关系他的脸上压出了些可笑的红印子，但朦胧的晨光——Sam不知道什么时候窗帘被拉开并且已经天光大亮，映在他惺忪的眼睛上显得格外美好。

“Sammy？你回来了？”他打了个哈欠这么问道。

Sam意外地发现自己队这个称呼毫不排斥，他甚至相当愉悦。“嗯，刚刚到。”他听见自己这么回答，尽管他根本不知道自己去过哪里。

“哈，熬夜赶路？”Dean看上去清醒了一些，勾起嘴角调侃了他一句然后很自然往边上挪了一些。

Sam想那应当是在邀请他上去，于是他欣然地翻身上床，凑过去在Dean的唇上轻吻了一下。他侧卧着单手撑着额头看Dean在继续睡上一会儿还是和Sam亲热一下的矛盾里挣扎，然后把一只手伸进被子里松松地搭在他的背上，抚摸对方光裸的皮肤，代替Dean做出了决定。

Dean的身上不再只单属于他自己的气味，还混杂着Sam的味道。

他是我的了。

这个认知让Sam愉悦。

“这是作弊。”Dean不情愿地嘀咕了一句，有些孩子气地皱起鼻子，这让Sam忍不住有吻了一下他可爱的雀斑。

“我很累，需要休息。”他漫不经心得这么说着，唇瓣还黏在Dean的侧脸上。他在Dean的脸上留下了一串湿乎乎的吻，然后含住了他的耳垂——这让Dean战栗了一下，发出一丝甜腻的鼻音。

Sam勾起嘴角在Dean的耳边和侧颈厮磨，他哥哥的这一块部位相当敏感，Sam这么想着，觉得以后可以在现实中试一试。

不过梦中的他并没有停留，他微微眯起眼睛，搭在Dean背脊的手滑到了对方饱满的臀上暗示性地抚摸着，压低了声音说道。“我想你应该有责任陪我做点什么帮助睡眠的事情？”

Dean放弃似地把脸埋进枕头里那么一两秒，然后掀开被子翻身叉开腿坐在Sam身上露出一个阴测测的坏笑。

“不要激怒一个还没睡醒的男人。”他的臀部隔着Sam的衣服压在他尚未勃起的分身上，但这样的场景也已经足够火辣，让Sam忍不住为梦里的自己的忍耐力叫好。

“更不要在清晨和一个没睡醒的男人调情。” Dean说着解开了他的衣服，俯下身在Sam的唇上咬了一口。“你知道的，人们在清晨总是性欲旺盛，我也不例外。”

Sam放松了身体靠在身后的软垫上，任由Dean一边解开自己的衣服一边身上如同小兽一般地舔吻啃噬，他的一只手懒散地落在对方的后颈有节奏地抚摸。整体气氛相当得美好，而且真实得可怕，让Sam几乎不敢相信这只是一个梦境。

直到Dean的视线落在Sam衣服敞开的胸前那道显得狰狞的伤疤上时他的动作才猛然一停，尽管他飞快地掩饰了过去，但Sam确定自己在Dean的眼睛里看见了一瞬间碎裂的痛苦。

那条伤疤是Sam所没有的，他更加不明白Dean为什么痛苦。

但是这具身体的主人——梦里的Sam显然知道缘由，他心疼地皱了皱眉，非常体贴地拉开Dean的注意力，“Hey，别停啊哥哥，让我见识一下你的怒火？”他说着暗示性地用他已经半勃的欲望贴在Dean的臀版上厮磨，满意地看着Dean双膝颤抖了一下，眼中的神色被压抑的渴望替代。

Dean俯下身，收敛起了全身的爪子，用他丰满的双唇极轻地吻上那道伤疤。酥麻带着轻微的疼痛刺激着Sam的欲望，让他微微眯起了双眼。而Dean的表情虔诚得像是在赎罪的信徒。

这个想法让Sam梗了一下，虔诚和魔王本来就是两个冲突的词语，他更不喜欢Dean露出这种脆弱又小心的表情。他的哥哥应当始终神采飞扬勇往直前，做一个无所畏惧的战士。

梦中的Sam难得得与他有相同的感触，他不太温柔地捏住了Dean的下巴让他抬起来，吻住他的双唇，将舌头捅进对方的口腔里肆虐，直到Dean抓着他手臂的手无意识地收紧，皱起眉因为窒息与快感小幅度地挣扎。

Sam才松开了他的钳制放Dean喘息着退开，他的声音也带上了些沙哑，沉沉的目光凝在Dean溢出银丝的嘴角上。

“用嘴巴。”

他这么说道，带着命令的语气。

Alpha的命令会让属于他的Omega本能地遵从，但如果他的哥哥不愿意，他可以抵抗自己的本能。

Sam看着他，猜想着自己哥哥可能会有的反应。

而Dean也抬起他那双藏在卷翘睫毛下的漂亮的眼睛看着他，他的呼吸停顿了一秒——Sam可以感觉到在他说出口以后他们相贴的地方Dean的欲望更加兴奋了。随后他垂下双眸，拇指缓慢地抹去自己嘴角留下的液体，动作情色又煽情。

“As your wish.[如你所愿。]”他这么说道，刻意压低的声音性感到不行。

Sam一向知道自己对Dean缺乏抵抗，但是这一瞬间他惊讶地发现自己只是这样看着Dean就能射出来。

Dean像是感受到了他的想法一样地挑起眉笑了起来，很难说他是得意还是嘲弄。但那都无所谓，因为Sam已经成功带着他从先前的自责中逃离。

他让自己向后滑出一小截，用膝盖支撑着身体，双手将Sam硬到发疼的欲望从裤子里解放出来，然后用他那张，因为之前的吻而湿润发红的，饱满丰润到让人发狂的双唇，把Sam的欲望含了进去。

“Oh...”火热湿润的口腔包裹着自身的欲望让Sam忍不住发出了一声满足的叹息，从他的角度可以看见所有。他能看见Dean努力地将他粗大的阴茎含得更深，因此有些难受地皱起了眉，而扑面而来的Alpha的和性欲的气味让他两颊发红。

Sam的目光顺着他流畅的肌肉线条滑到微微下凹的腰线，然后落在因为俯下身而不自觉翘起的饱满到让女人都嫉妒的双臀上。

快感在他的身体里不断累积，Sam简直要庆幸自己有着极强的自我控制能力。但他的阴茎无疑在这样的视觉冲击下变得更加精神，这让Dean在喘息间发出了苦闷的呻吟。

无法做出吞咽的动作而从嘴角溢出的银丝显得相当淫秽，他模仿着抽插的姿势让Sam的欲望在自己的口腔中进出。

Sam主动地挺动腰腹让自己的阴茎插到Dean喉咙的最深处，这让他哥哥感到呼吸困难，但Sam的手按在他的后脑勺不让他离开。

他的眼角泛红，因为口中的巨物而呼吸急促，他的鼻子口腔里满满的都是Sam的味道，Dean知道自己无比兴奋。他的后穴早已经湿得一塌糊涂，随着他急促的呼吸开阖着渴望着对方的进入。

但Dean不会就这样轻易投降，尽管他的双唇张开到酸胀，绿色的双眼被水双洗刷到发亮，也不会轻易投降。他的双手在Sam的大腿根部和囊袋揉捏。因为长期使用武器的双手带着剥茧，摩擦过柔软的皮肤带来麻中带刺的快感，这比温柔的抚摸更能让Sam兴奋。

他的舌头，那条让人疯狂的舌头随着Sam的抽插舔舐过他的阴茎，在顶端的洞口打转。

他们将性爱变成了一场对决，不过是充满情色与爱意的对决。

最终Sam在Dean猛地吮吸他的阴茎时全身僵硬得呻吟了一声，他发狠地抓住Dean的头发摆动腰身重重地冲刺了几下，让阴茎插到Dean喉咙里他所能到达的最深的地方然后射了出来。

大量的精液射进了Dean的口腔里，他在Sam松开手上的钳制时就往后退了退猛烈地咳嗽起来，呛得有晶莹的泪水从他的眼角滑落。他不得不嫌弃地吞下了很大一部分属于魔王的万人渴望的液体，然后绝望地发现自己也跟着Sam达到了高潮，黏糊的精液打湿了两个人交叠的双腿，让他几乎无地自容。

等喘过气来后Dean不甘心地抹了抹眼角，狠狠地骂了一句。

“You control freak![该死的控制狂！]”

高潮后身体的疲软让他懒得挪动身体，只是保持着之前的姿势跪在Sam的身上，他被摩擦到红肿的双唇上还沾着Sam的精液，皮肤因为情欲而泛红。

——毫无自觉得性感。

Sam的瞳色幽深成诡秘的棕黑，Dean几乎是惊讶地发现对方的阴茎随着他加重的呼吸又有勃起的迹象。

Sam抓住Dean的手臂将他拉下来趴伏在自己的身上然后翻过身将他压在身下，用他沉甸甸的半勃的阴茎贴着Dean湿润的股缝摩擦过去，满意地看着他哥哥全身战栗了一下，毫无防备地发出一记柔软的呻吟。

“你喜欢的，不是吗？”他声音低哑地在Dean后边这么说道，眼神深邃得像个阴狠的魔王，笑容却像个体贴的爱人。

“Fuck you.”Dean嘶嘶地骂了一句，但他克制不住后穴传来的渴望被Sam占有的瘙痒，双手抓住了Sam的肩膀，颤抖着腰夹紧了双腿渴求他的Alpha。

或许被标记之后他会更加渴望Sam，本能地，无论从肉体还是从心理上都是如此。

“Nop.”Sam不可能错过Dean的反应，但他只是低笑着抓住Dean的双腿打得更开，居高临下地看着他哥哥被情欲折磨的样子。已经发泄过一次的欲望让他对自己的自控力非常有把握。他让自己的阴茎贴着Dean的会阴滑到后穴，Omega的体液让他哥哥的后穴又热又湿，但他并不着急进去，只是用顶端一下一下地戳刺着他的穴口，撑开一点点又退出来。

他每一次碰到Dean，他的哥哥就会不由自主地颤抖，就像是被用针尖戳到了死穴的小动物，张开了嘴却不敢叫出声，像是要窒息一般地大口大口地喘息。

“I'm fucking you my brother.”他这么说道。

“唔……”Sam在床上的控制欲能把Dean逼疯，他的全身上下都紧绷着，每次Sam的阴茎碰到他穴口的时候就会猛烈地颤抖，更多的体液从他的后穴中流下来染湿了他的腿根，或许还有身下的床单，但他无暇顾及。他脸上的红晕从眼角一直烧到耳后，Omega求偶的气味胡乱地在空气中四散找不到出口，和Sam的气味交织在一起折磨着两个人的神经。他咬紧了下唇才忍住想要哭叫着求Sam赶紧操进自己的身体的欲望，下唇被咬到泛白然后又充血。

“Fine.”Dean深深的喘了一口气后放弃般地开口说道，带着颤抖的呻吟。他狠狠地拉住Sam的后脑把他拉下来然后吻上去，近乎疯狂地拥吻。

“Just do it....”

当Sam终于满意地将欲望埋进Dean火辣的后穴时，他的哥哥全身缩紧地低泣出声，透明的泪水从他的眼角滑落。

\-----

Sam在睡梦中将Dean压在了身下并且牢牢地锁住了他的身体。

而Dean近乎惊恐地发现Sam的该死的Alpha的气息陡然更加浓烈起来，如同海水般汹涌地将他淹没，让他无法呼吸。


	7. chapter8

Chapter 8 

Dean可以清晰地感觉到抑制剂的效力在Sam的信息素中快速消退，几乎不堪一击。他惊恐地睁大眼睛，却颓然发现自己根本不可能在不弄醒Sam的情况下睁开他的钳制。

强大的Alpha的信息素被困在狭小的帐篷里，因为无法散开越积越浓，Dean的呼吸愈发急促起来。他觉得自己全身的毛孔都仿佛张开了贪婪地呼吸着对方的气味。身体迅速地做出回应般地灼烧，那被药物压下的情潮再次席卷而来。

Sam挺立的阴茎隔着衣物紧紧地贴在他的腿间，随着不知名的梦境无意识地顶动腰身在Dean的身上厮磨。

他们的阴茎摩擦到一起，即便隔着裤子，酥麻的快感也如闪电般瞬间击垮了Dean伪装的冷静，他忍不住仰起头发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，手上力道一松羊皮纸和抑制剂都掉在了床上。

睡梦中的Sam似乎也感受到了Dean本能地散发出的求偶信号，那中带着辛辣却甜美的味道让他从喉咙深处发出沉闷的哼声，无意识地将脸埋进Dean的脖颈间，唇瓣贴在对方热得发烫的敏感皮肤上贪婪地呼吸着。

仅仅是这样的触碰就让Dean手脚发软，他只能迷迷糊糊地感谢上帝他们两个人好歹还穿着裤子。

他知道自己过分依赖抑制剂来抵抗本能，可是他越是抵抗，对于Alpha的防御能力就越是薄弱。就像是你想要的东西，越是得不到，就越是想要。Dean早就发现自己掉入了一个无法挽回的局面，但是他始终强撑着不愿意袒露出来，哪怕是对自己。

可是此刻他被Sam压在身下，两个人的信息素在身边碰撞交融，意识都仿佛随汗水一起被蒸发升腾。他只感觉到无边际的热浪。Sam喷洒在他颈边的呼吸让他忍不住蜷起脚趾，眼眶泛红地战栗，刺激得寒毛直竖，他从不知道自己身上有这么敏感的部分。

“嗯……”Dean无意识地随着Sam的又一次磨蹭而发出一声哽咽般的低吟，他的后穴已经湿热一片，阴茎更是被裤子束缚而硬得发疼，他只是努力并拢双腿祈求那些湿润的液体不会从股缝间流下来打湿他的裤子或睡袋。

他的脑袋被欲望所挤压占满，昏沉一片，早就在抗争之前就失去了打斗的能力。

他只能张开嘴大口大口地呼吸着微薄的空气，可是那些带着信息素的空气只能让他更加燥热难耐。

Sam压制着他的手不知什么时候已经放开，而Dean只是本能地伸手抱住了Sam的背脊，拉近他，让两个人贴得更紧密。

他们两个人被欲望所驱使，凭借着本能紧紧相拥。他们几乎没有互相抚摸触碰，只是贴在一块儿厮磨，却也足够火热。他们就像是被冲昏了头脑的野兽，没有任何束缚地追求着愉悦。

直到Sam的肌肉猛然紧绷地呻吟了一声，环在Dean腰间的手随之收紧像是要把他揉进身体里一样。Dean知道他要高潮了，他透过朦胧的目光看到Sam微微皱着眉，高潮时的表情性感得让他手脚发软，他保持这样的姿势有那么一会，身体持续地颤抖着沉浸在高潮之中。

然后他叹息着，放松舒缓了全身的肌肉压在Dean的身上，近乎满足地用他高潮后性感又沙哑的声音在他耳边喃喃地叫了一声。

“Brother.”

Dean的眼睛猛然睁大，这个称呼将他从欲望的深渊中拉了起来，如同一声惊雷乍然在他的脑子里崩开。

——那是他血脉相连的弟弟。

所有的理智、束缚、教条都在刹那间如同碎片般回来，组合成沉重的画面狠狠地击中了他的心脏。他应该保护他的弟弟，做出兄长应该有的样子，引导他走向正确的方向，而此刻他正像一个婊子一样在他睡着的弟弟身下沉沦呻吟。

可是一切都已来不及。

这个柔软的称呼比任何其他的词汇或者催情剂都更来得有用，Sam只是抱紧他，叫他哥哥，就让累积攀顶的欲望和压抑快感在他弟弟的呼唤声中爆发出来。

那是他的弟弟。这个想法像禁忌的烙铁，印在他身体最隐秘却也最渴望的地方，强烈的快感与痛楚让他无法自制几近崩溃。

Dean只来得及用力咬住了自己的手背不让自己叫出来，他的脖子向后仰抬到极致，绷出频死般的弧度。灼热的液体一波一波地射进他自己的裤子里，快感让他浑身痉挛脱力。

他想要蜷缩起来，他想尖叫，想流泪，可是他都不能。

他只是无能为力地在听见他弟弟叫他“哥哥”的时候达到了灭顶般的高潮，像是被人扼住了喉咙，同时被阴茎狠狠地碾过前列腺。

来自心脏的疼痛和来自身体的极致快感在一瞬间撕裂了他，他只能死死地咬住自己的手，带着腥味的血液在他的口腔中弥散，眼角通红像是在哭。

他的脑子放空了那么一秒，眼前泛起乍然白光。有那么一刻他觉得自己会就这样昏睡过去，但他捏紧了拳头逼迫自己清醒。

等到意识回笼Dean飞快地抓住Sam手上的绳索，他的手抖得几乎捏不住绳子上的符文。他强迫自己冷静下来，压低了声音地念出咒语，才发现自己的嗓子沙哑得不成样子。

等Sam在他断断续续的咒语作用下毫无知觉地昏睡过去他才敢动弹，他把Sam翻到一边，撑着高潮后发软的身体坐起来。空气里弥散着精液的味道，还有Sam和他自己的信息素，时刻都准备着将他再次拉入欲望的深渊。

可是一次的失误就已经足够，Dean不能容忍自己再次犯错。

他精疲力竭，如同经过了长时间的打斗一般，肌肉因为紧绷而酸痛。站起来时还觉得两腿发软，而他自己的精液顺着大腿流下去。这样的认知让Dean忍不住咬紧了牙，表情悲伤得像是要哭出来。高潮的红晕快速地从他脸上褪去，只留下没有表情的苍白。

Dean仓皇地抓过羊皮卷轴和抑制剂，逃一般地离开了帐篷。

\-----

Dean割破手心把血淋在羊皮卷轴上念出咒语的时候身上还带着些潮气，远处茂密的树荫间隐约可见浅黛色的霞光，从东边一路拼接到最西面的深蓝。

他已经换上了干净的衣物。

从帐篷里出来后Dean自己整个埋进深潭里，任由深绿的潭水将他完全淹没，将他身上属于Sam的味道，或者他自己的味道完全冲刷。

可是那些气味和触感像是在落到他的皮肤上就深根了一样，即便他还没有被标记——他们甚至都没有直接地接触，却已经无法被洗掉。

冰凉的水从四面八方挤压着他，让他灼热滚烫的身体快速地颤抖着冷却下来。他放缓了呼吸让窒息的感觉一点一点地从血管涌入，直到完全挤压着他的身体。他的心脏跳动变得沉闷又沉重，肺部涨到发疼，耳朵因为缺氧而传来嗡嗡嗡的脑鸣。

他觉得自己就像生活在深水漩涡之中，他主动踏进去，之后就身不由己。他抱有自己的情感与本能，却无法为自己做出新的决定。这想法让他感到绝望。

他反复告诫自己不要回想之前在帐篷里发生的事情，可是那些画面却如幽灵鬼魅一般无法离去，他的皮肤记得Sam呼吸的热度，他的耳朵记得Sam叫他的声线。他的心脏……

他的心脏记得，Sam在高潮时叫他哥哥，然后他也为之高潮。

直到他尝到了口腔中反上来带着铁锈的血腥味才让自己浮上水面，氧气快速地将他包围，他贪婪地大口呼吸着，让带着晨露的空气重新回到他的身体里。

可是即便这样也没有办法让他冷静下来，他的记忆像是变成了魔法元素一样地在他的脑子里互相碰撞争斗。

八岁时的大火，尖笑飞走的恶魔，蹲在地上种花的小Sam，John的尸体，还有Sam。

那些画面最终都成了Sam。

他无可奈何地发现即便他才把Sam找回来不到十天，他的记忆就已经被这个小混蛋填满。像是有无法抗拒的冥冥之力，不断地把他们两个拉扯到一起。

不管是精神上，还是肉体上。

胸前的胎记火烧火燎地发烫，Dean忍不住按住那块皮肤，痛苦地弓起背脊。

“你迟到了，Dean。”

羊皮纸上的血迹汇聚成一个六芒星的图案然后逐渐消失，一个人影在水面上浮现。他穿着白色的圣袍，看起来干净神圣到了极致。他开口这么说道，看着Dean瞬间挺直了背脊收敛所有脆弱的情绪。圣徒的脸上带着一个微笑，眼中却是超然的淡漠。

Dean走到潭边看着水面中的倒影。Zachariah，这一次任务的负责人，同时也是委托人。

“有一个恶魔在我的帐篷里睡觉，你不能指望我那么地守时。”Dean语带嘲讽地这么说道，毫不意外地发现当他用这种“恶魔”来称呼Sam的时候心脏会传来一阵本不该有的紧缩。

“哦这是当然。”Zach好脾气地给了Dean一个微笑，“但我知道你是一个守信的人。”

“如果我不是呢？”

Dean冲动地问出来，相当突兀。他知道自己不应该这么说，可是他无法克制，这话瞬间就从他的舌尖冲了出来，根本来不及阻止。而与Sam相处的时间越长，他就觉得越缺乏完成这一项任务的勇气。

Zachariah有些惊讶地看着他，双方沉默了一小会儿，随后圣徒放缓了声音。

“你是的，Dean Winchester。如果你不是一个守信的人，那么这世上便不会再有其他守信的人了。”

是的，Dean Winchester是一个守信的人，一个出色的猎人和战士。他声名远扬，在整个佣兵协会里都是出了名的。他很小的时候就跟着他的父亲接任务猎魔，后来John离开了他就开始单干。他从不轻易承诺，但言出必行；他接的任务不多，但只要是他接下的任务就几乎没有失败的。

这是Zachariah找上他的最初原因。当然还有其他的。他们对Dean做过完整的分析，因为小时候的噩梦而对恶魔有深切的憎恶，正直勇敢，对待恶魔和鬼魂毫不留情，这些都是他们所需要的品质。

当然最重要的，是因为他是Sam Winchester的哥哥。

关于下一代魔王的预言出现后他们花了无数的死士和鲜血才换来这个情报，因此尽管他自己并不知道，但Dean事实上是完成这个任务的独一无二人选。

他们精心地设计了那次围攻，让Dean能够顺理成章地和Sam遇见，然后一步一步走向他们的圈套。一切都进行得再完美不过。

或者说从他们找上Dean的那一刻起，一切就已经都是由半真半假的谎言组成。

不过他没有预料到，甚至到现在都没有意识到的是，血缘对于一个Winchester而言有多么不可割舍的影响。

“我不能。”

Dean沉默了一会儿，低垂着眼睛让人无法看清他的神色，然后轻轻地说道。

“什么？”Zach挑起眉问。

“我不能做这件事，Zach，我想你们应该换人。”

Dean Winchester你一定是在跟我开玩笑？Zach真想这么冲着Dean大吼。他们万里挑一的人选，这个一直自信满满毫不畏惧并且独一无二的Dean Winchester，居然在任务完美地开始按照既定计划执行后要他换人？！

简直不可置信 ！

但他深呼吸了两下克制了自己的情绪，勉强挤出一个难看的微笑——好在Dean现在自己也烦躁地没有心情去观察他。

“为什么，Dean？你一定能做到，这不过是一场猎魔而已。”

“不，这不一样。”Dean像是退缩了一般地摇头，声音低哑却固执地重复。如果在他发情那天叫着Sam的名字到达高潮他还可以假装不知道，那么早上发生的事情就像是刻在皮肤上一样地让他无法抹去。

“我甚至没有办法和他呆在一起。”

“他是个恶魔，Dean。”Zach的声音在他耳边响起，让他瑟缩，可是他想到的却是Sam与小镇上的人打招呼的场景，像个普通人一样。

——或许更早，早在他们在夜色中慢聊的时候，在Sam为他杀人的时候，在Sam与他在枯井边相遇的时候。或许比这还要早，在Sam趴在图书馆的栏杆对他笑的时候，他就注定无法把Sam当成任何一个别的恶魔了。

“想想你的酬金Dean。”

Zach继续说道。可是酬金，他并不缺这点酬金。

——更糟糕的是，他无力地撇了撇嘴。现在他不仅仅把Sam当成他弟弟了，他还把Sam当成了自己的性幻想对象。

Zach还在喋喋不休地列举一切会让Dean回心转意的事，但他听不进去。他知道自己是不对的，他知道自己应该做什么。

罪恶感不断地冲刷着他的意志，Dean紧紧地抿起双唇，觉得自己太过肮脏，而即便他把自己整个浸泡在深潭里，也无法被洗干净。

可是他就是做不到。

“想想你的父亲，Dean，他用他的生命找到第一刃，你忍心让他的努力白费么？！”

Zach的声音越来越激动，这一句几乎是吼出来的。

Dean猛地睁大了眼睛，像是被人攥住了心脏般痛苦而沉重地喘息。John的面容像是惊雷般在他的眼前炸开，他知道他的父亲对复仇有多么执念，以至于宁愿牺牲自己也要找出这把能够杀死魔王的匕首。

他可以听见John严厉又失望的眼神，他对Dean说你让我失望了。

“他们毁了你的家！Dean，你在迟疑什么？”

那场噩梦中的熊熊烈火又回到了他脑海里，Dean觉得自己仿佛又回到了那一天。成为了一个八岁的孩子，无助地站在人群里看着自己心爱的东西被毁掉被夺走却无能为力。

“不要。”

他痛苦地摇头，像是要甩开这些梦魇一样。

可是Zach绝不会放开他。

“……复仇。”

“……他们是罪恶的化生。”

“……所有人的命运都掌握在你的手里。”

“……一旦魔王归来，就会生灵涂炭。”

Dean踉跄着后退，这些话像魔咒一般地萦绕在他的脑海里，交织着Mary被火烧尽的微笑和John倒在血泊中的身影，灰色的影子咆哮着把属于Sam的画面吞噬，铺天盖地的仇恨与重任将他的脑子占满不留一丝胡思乱想的空间。

“Stop！”他嘶吼着叫出来，声音里深藏着哽咽。

“停下来。”他颤抖着重复了一句，然后像是用尽了所有力气一般地跪倒在了潭边潮湿的泥土上。

太阳在经过漫长的酝酿后终于跃出了地平线，万丈霞光在他的前方猛然四散。可他只感觉到无边际的寒冷与恐惧，像藤蔓一样缠绕着他的四肢，他逃不开。

那些人，他能感觉到所有人，Mary，John，Bobby，猎人们，圣徒们，那个酒馆的老板娘，他们都站在他的身后，告诉他应该怎么做。所有人都靠着他Dean Winchester，他不能做不到，他必须走下去。

他几乎是把头完全埋进了臂膀，全身颤抖地克制本能的所有情绪。他觉得Sam与他的中间插入了千千万万的人，他们有熟悉的陌生的面孔，他们都挡在他们之间，想要把他弟弟的面孔从他的心脏上抹去。

那让他疼得锥心刻骨。

他们的目光如同利剑，话语如同匕刃，可是他们说的是真话，Dean知道。

他只能对他们说，苍白又无力地——

“But he is my brother.[但那是我的弟弟。]”

光是这句话就耗尽了他所有的力气。

这个单薄的理由站在所有大义应该必须的对面，像是一朵要对抗全世界黑暗的萤火。是Dean紧紧捏在手心里的希望。

“He is NOT your brother!!![他不是你弟弟！]”

Zach的声音在他的耳边响彻，伴随着千百个不同的声音与回响，然后是长时间的寂静。

太过强烈的情绪让他们之间的连接变得薄弱，水面像是被打碎了一般地摇晃，Zach的影像在Dean茫然抬起的目光中散成无数片，然后又慢慢汇聚。

他们粗重地呼吸着，谁都没有说话。

像是过了很久Zach才重新开口，他已经找回了自己的理智，用圣徒惯用的温和语气，安抚Dean一般地说道。

“那不是你的弟弟，那只是一个寄宿在你弟弟身上的恶魔。”

他的声音带着蛊惑一般地传进Dean的潜意识里，Dean不由得抬起头怔愣地看着那水面。

他本就知道那是恶魔，可是Sam太平凡太美好了，让他无法相信。

“你见识过他的魔法，你知道他的邪恶。”

是的，是的。无数人的声音在他脑子里应和Zach的话。Sam曾经在他面前在亲手杀死了一个无辜的猎人。

“只要你按照计划，最终能把恶魔赶走，你的弟弟就能够回到你的身边了。Dean，这不是你一直渴望的吗？”

快点头。Dean感觉到有人把手放在了他的肩膀上，他回头看见了Mary对他微笑。快点头。只要记住那只是一个恶魔，就不会痛苦了。

真正的Sam在等着你呢。他们这么说道。

是的，这个不是Sam，只是一个善于蛊惑人心的恶魔。只要你杀了他，Sam就能回来了。

可是他还在动摇，即便他已经说不出自己为什么不前进。

然后Dean感觉自己的裤腿被什么拉住，他低下头，看见四岁的Sam。他睁着那双漂亮又干净的眼睛，还带着婴儿肥的嘴巴鼓起来。眼睛里是不解与伤心。他歪着脑袋问：“Dean，你不要Sammy了吗？你为什么不来找我？”

——不是的，不是这样的。Dean想解释，可他说不出话。

“你不是说过我是王子，你是我的战士，所以无论我到哪里你都会来找我。”

——是的。

“所以你一定会做到的，把我找回来，对不对？”Sam露出了一个微笑这么问道。

于是Dean再也没有借口摇头。

他对着Zach点了点头。

“好孩子。”

Zach终于露出一个真心的微笑。

“我会这么做的。”

这是Dean最后对Zach做出的承诺。他知道自己做出了正确的决定，他的身后站着无数人支持着他。其中包括他的至亲和Sam。

可是他的声音沙哑，不知道为什么自己的心脏沉重得如同被车轮碾压过，也不知道为什么自己感到绝望。他的胎记再一次火烧火燎得疼起来，像是要自燃一样地烧穿他的肋骨。

天已经完全亮了。

TBC  
\------

终于回来更文，大家等地辛苦啦！起床刚好赶上周二晚上2333  
随手做一个小印调吧QVQ如果soldier出成小料的话有没有人想买，应该会有7W字正文再加小番外，如果有人我就出！！！看我我好有诚意！！！7W字！！


	8. chapter9

Chapter 9

Dean觉得自己度过了最糟糕的两天，他不得不时刻躲避Sam莫名其妙的如同大狗一样的眼神，就好像他记得些什么一样，但那不可能，因为Sam当时睡着了。Dean对此相当确定。

他尝试把Sam当成恶魔来冷落，板着脸不愿意和他说话，但这只换来Sam更加变本加厉的注释。他很疲惫，发情期的低热一直伴随着他，让他很容易感到疲倦和饥饿，更可怕的是Sam像是能从他没有表情的伪装里看穿他的疲惫，总是小心翼翼地帮他代劳所有事情。

哦他才没有感到又温暖又贴心！他弟弟这么做简直娘爆了好吗？Dean抱怨似地翘起他丰满的嘴唇，拒绝承认他有点儿高兴。

更糟糕的是和这个小怪物在一起，哪怕只是并肩行走，也让他感到渴望。抑制剂就像是失效了一样，Sam的声音，Sam的呼吸，Sam的体温，一切的一切都让他失控。他不得不加大了剂量，以往一天一瓶的药剂他现在需要喝两瓶甚至三瓶。

但Sam Winchester就像个开关，而热潮是潜伏在他身体里的野兽。好像只要Sam抬抬手，就能让他身体发热双腿变软。

他的兄弟就像是个带着厄运的挂件，在他不小心捡起来以后坏运气就接踵而至。Dean恼怒的时候忍不住这样抱怨，然后蜷缩起身体用双手解决自己的生理问题，顺便再喝下一瓶新的抑制剂。

Dean想要远远地逃开，逃离Sam，逃离他的任务，逃离他所有的记忆。

这样他就不用忍受生命里最难熬的发情期，不用挣扎在感情与理智之间。或者更简单一点，抹去他过去的所有记忆，那么他就可以欣然地张开双臂拥抱他的兄弟，甚至滚上床，一切问题都可以迎刃而解。

可惜他不能。

就算他见过圣徒，骑士与他们膜拜的诸神殿，他也清晰地明白世界上本没有什么善良的神明。倘若真的有，那么早在Sam被劫走之前他们就应该出现，拯救他们一家人悲剧的命运。但他们没有，从来没有出现过。所以时至如今，他也不期望有任何人能来帮助他。

他只能捏紧手里的剑，不能回头地往前走。那或许就是他的宿命。

而每当他感到迟疑，他就会想一想Sam。不是现在这个，而是小时候那个。如果说他这一生要有什么信仰始终为之而战的话，那就只有Sam了。

他得把他的小弟弟救回来。他反复这么对自己说，眼前这个Sam再怎么相似，也始终不是他弟弟。仿佛这样就能让他好过点似的。

Dean已经有几天不再梦到大火，也不会梦到恶魔。他的梦境被Sam所填满。他梦到Sam的衣服下藏着结实漂亮的肌肉和长得过分的双腿，他用有力的双臂把Dean压在身下，那根粗大火热的阴茎狠狠地捅进他的身体里。

然后Dean会呻吟或者哽咽着从梦中醒来，满身大汗，前后都湿得一塌糊涂，浓郁的信息素弥散在帐篷里。好在Sam从来不会在他睡觉的时候随便进出帐篷。

他应该买两个帐篷的，当Dean再次从火辣的梦中醒来时绝望地这么想道。他从不知道和一个Alpha共用一个帐篷是那么尴尬的一件事。

他的精液和体液黏搭搭地贴在裤子上很难受，但他不想动。当睡觉变得和战斗一样劳累的时候人就无法得到真正的休息，Dean觉得自己的神经已经绷到了极限，迟早有一天会崩溃。

哈，那也不错。

他假装乐观地想道，如果崩溃了就不会有人追究他的任务了。

但这一切都是Sam•该死的•Winchester的错。如果不是他在身边自己就根本不会这么狼狈。Dean幼稚地暗自把责任都推到他弟弟的头上，尽管Sam根本什么都不知道。

而那些梦境都太过美好了，他仿佛能够真实得感受到对方的热度，汗水滚落在自己的胸膛上，耳边的喘息，或者那双宽大的手抚摸过自己皮肤的触感，以及那根棒极了的阴茎。

Dean不能容许自己被一个随便什么人标记，所以从严格意义上来说他的后面只被自己的手指玩弄过。而梦里面那种被插入的感觉简直好得惊人，Sam会用阴茎把他湿热的后穴填满，他胀大的结正好抵在前列腺上，还有滚烫的精液……

光是这么回忆着Dean就能感觉自己又热了起来，饥渴的后穴深处一阵紧缩，随即分泌出湿滑的肠液。

上帝啊。

Dean绝望地呻吟了一声，蜷起双腿用睡袋把自己整个人埋起来。他在回味他和他弟弟，——哦那不是他弟弟，他在回味他和一个寄住在他弟弟身体里的恶魔的性爱春梦，而且沉迷其中想把它发展到现实里来。他到底在想什么。

Dean Winchester，就算那不是你的弟弟，你也不能和他做爱！

他一边这么告诫自己，一边忍不住把手伸向了挺立的分身。

于是Sam拎着个篮子掀开门帘走进来的时候只看见Dean把自己整个人都蜷缩在被子发出小声的喘息，帐篷里的信息素浓郁得让他全身紧绷。

他僵硬地捂住鼻子，不得把帘子掀开固定在一边然后退出去让自己冷静一下顺便让帐篷里的气味散开一些才重新走进去。

“Dean？”他抬起眉毛小心翼翼地叫了一声。“你还好吗？”

“是的。”Dean把他的脑袋从被子里探了出来，眼神警惕地看着Sam“你怎么进来了？”

Sam努力克制自己不去根据Dean泛红的眼角和鼻尖以及沙哑性感的声音来猜测他哥哥在干什么。他清了清嗓子，看起来有些窘迫。

“天亮了，我来看看你醒了没有。”

“Well，我醒了，你可以出去了。”Dean抿起嘴冷硬地回答来掩饰自己的尴尬和不安，他知道自己这么做太粗鲁了一点，可是现在他一点都不想和这个该死的Alpha一起呆在帐篷里。尤其是当对方是自己的手淫对象的时候。

他的冷淡让Sam有点不知所措，不过他并没有马上转身离开，看起来像是有什么重要的事情要说，最后他举起了手里的篮子。

“嘿，别这么消沉嘛。你都没有告诉我今天是你的生日。” 

他的声音很轻快，但又像是要掩饰自己的期待一样，努力想表现得像个在道贺的老朋友。

Dean呆愣了一秒，他早就把这件事儿忘记了。当他还和Bobby一家住在一起的时候，他们会给他过生日，但当他离开那里之后就再也不会有人记得了。

其实他一点都不喜欢过生日，这只能提醒所有他想一起过生日的人都不在了而已。

他反射性地坐起来，皱着眉防卫性地说，“你没问过。我不过生日，而且这也不管你的事。”

或许是他的话太过直白刺人，Sam脸上的笑容终于挂不下去了，他像是一个做错了事被责骂的大型动物一样地耷拉下来。看得出来他是真的想好好地给Dean过个生日，但他不知道自己做错了什么惹恼了Dean而懊恼地皱起了眉。

“Dean，这是你的生日，而我是你弟弟。”他说到这里迟疑了一下，然后改口，“就算是人类的普通朋友也可以过个生日才对。”他这么说着眼中流露出了一点期待的神色，好像过生日有多了不起似的。

Dean的瞳孔因为他的话而猛然紧缩。

——你不是我弟弟！甚至连朋友都不是。你只是我要杀掉的恶魔而已。

他不能和Sam说这个，他不能让他再深一步地走进他的世界里来了，因为总有一天他会把刀子亲手插进他的胸膛，让黑色的血流出来，换回他的弟弟。他的靠近，亲密，甚至话语都是应该是假的。

别再让他进来了，他对自己说。

于是他只能紧紧地抿起双唇别开视线，抓着睡袋的说握紧成拳。

“这不重要。你不需要帮我过生日Sam。”

“为什么？”Sam不解地看他。

“你调查我？”Dean猛地回头，像是被侵犯了领地的野兽一样地看着他。

“什么？”Sam茫然地重复了一遍。

“你怎么知道我的生日？你调查我了么？你和恶魔来往？”Dean咄咄逼人。

Sam很快反应过来Dean的意思——Dean怀疑他让恶魔去调查自己的背景了。这让他眼里的最后一点儿期待都被扑灭了，Dean不确定自己是不是看到他一瞬间受伤的表情。但Sam收敛起笑容，把他所有的坦诚都收了回去，做出了一个阴冷假笑。

“你有时候真是一个混蛋，Dean。”

“我知道。”Dean也回了他一个苍白的假笑。“现在你能出去了吗？”

“当然。”

Sam毫不犹豫地把那个篮子放在地上走了出去。

Dean把篮子捡起来，里面放着他最喜欢的酒喝一张小卡片。上面写着“生日快乐，来自Ellen&Jo。”

我可真是个混蛋。

他想起Sam刚开始愉快的笑容和期待的神色，狠狠地抓了抓自己的头发。

他又喝下了一瓶抑制剂，换了一套干净的衣服。他发现自己的抑制剂只剩下最后一瓶了。

等Dean走出帐篷的时候Sam已经不在外面了，他不知道Sam去了哪里，也不确定他是不是还会回来。有一瞬间他觉得相当茫然，这几天他一直想躲开Sam和他的一切，但当他终于成功了的时候他却一点都开心不起来。

不知道什么时候回来的Impala和Prince凑过来在他身上亲昵地蹭了蹭脑袋，但他只是敷衍地给了他们一人一记抚摸。

他走到快要熄灭的篝火前面，那里用大片树叶承放了许多不同动物的烤肉，夸张得有半个人这么高；边上还有新鲜水果歪歪斜斜地拼成的五彩斑斓的生日快乐的字样，看起来就像是精心准备的生日大餐。

他吸了吸鼻子，强迫自己不去想Sam怎样在看到篮子后露出惊讶的表情，然后小心地不吵醒他，拿着匕首去为他准备喜欢的食物和水果做成惊喜的样子，等一切就绪后才打开帐篷叫他起来。

可他忍不住去想。他的弟弟，或者一个Alpha，全心全意地想要给他过一个全世界没人记得的生日。

但他搞砸了一切。他只能坐下来，一个人吃他冷掉的生日大餐。

\----

Sam在Dean解决完那一地食物后回来了，然后两个人继续赶路，再走一天他们就能够走出森林。

Dean没有问Sam去了哪里，Sam也没有问Dean喜不喜欢他的生日礼物。他们只是彼此看了一眼，移开目光后决定保持沉默。

这样也不错，Dean在尝试开口道歉三次失败后自我安慰地这么想到，如果他们能保持这个状态到分开的话，也就不会感到愧疚或者难过了。

但事实上他愧疚又后悔得要命，他想跟Sam说谢谢，或者对不起，或者随便什么。

不过他们之间的僵持很快就被打破了。

当Sam突然闷哼一声捂住脑袋痛苦地弯下腰去的时候Dean还以为他在开玩笑，但他很快就发现自己错了。

Sam整个人疼得蜷缩起来，像是被人狠狠地用锤子撬开了脑门一根一根骨头敲断再碾碎一样，连坐在Prince身上都做不到，摇晃着重重摔在了地上。

“Sam？”

Dean飞快地从Impala身上跳下来冲过去，小心翼翼地扶住Sam的肩膀，不知道应该他怎么了也不知道怎样帮助他。但他的心脏随着对方痛苦的呻吟而紧缩成一团，而且前所未有的恐惧。

Sam并没有回应他，他只是死死地揪着自己的头发疼到全身发抖胡乱挣扎，脸色惨白满身冷汗，疼得像是有人在往他的脑子里塞虫子。Dean不得不按住他的双手才制止了他用力捶自己脑袋的动作。

“你怎么了？Sam？Sammy？”他慌乱地提问，可是Sam只发出无意义地闷哼，根本没有人能帮助他。Dean觉得自己全身发冷双手发抖，对方的痛苦像是被连通到了自己的身体上一样，他的心脏像被皮带勒紧，被人用手捏住攥起，又或者被浸泡在腐蚀的冰冷液体里。

他知道那些不在乎和冷淡都不过是自欺欺人，此刻他的紧张和担心就像是把那些伪装完全撕破了砸在他脸上一样。

只要Sam或者任何其他人看到他这样的反应都会知道他有多在意这个人。

可是他不在乎。他现在只想让Sam赶紧好起来。

他伸手紧紧地抱住Sam，把他的脑袋按进自己的怀里不让他挣扎。他的下巴抵在对方乱糟糟的卷发上，手掌贴在对方的背心。他一遍一遍地抚摸怀里颤抖的身体，无意识地重复着“It's ok Sammy.你会没事的。我很抱歉……Please。”

他不知道自己在说什么，毫无章法，语无伦次。他只希望能让他怀里的人，无论是他弟弟还是恶魔，或者随便什么都好，好起来。

不知道过了多久——这对Dean来说太过漫长，就像是过了整整一天一样，Sam才慢慢恢复了平静，他颤抖紧绷的身体慢慢放松下来。

但他们都没有放开。

一双手环到Dean的身后抱住他，力气大得像是要勒断他的腰，Dean才发现自己的衣服早已和Sam的一样被冷汗浸透。

“你真是一个混蛋，Dean。”Sam闷闷的声音从他的怀里传来，就像贴着心脏的脉动一路传到耳膜。

“是的，我是。”听到他的声音让Dean松了一口气，他还好好的，真好。他这么想着毫不犹豫地承认。

Sam终于抬起头，他看起来有些虚弱，嘴唇没有血色白得吓人，但是带了一个极小的微笑。Dean也看着他，不确定两个人现在到底谁的脸色更难看一点。但他知道自己刚才脆弱有无助得很难看，Sam也知道。

他逃不掉了。当Sam看着他的时候他就知道。他们的视线黏在了一块儿。

“但是你关心我，”Sam继续说下去，“就像你恨我一样那么多。你无法否认。”

Dean因为他的话而颤抖了一下，他双唇张了张像是要反驳，但他最终没有。

他沉默了一会儿，直到Sam几乎要失望地移开视线才开口。

“是的。”他这么说的时候声音很轻，脸上甚至飘起了一点可疑的红晕。袒露心声对Dean来说太难了，但在这样一个场景下，他没有办法对Sam说不。

也没有办法对他自己说不。

于是Sam笑起来。

“哦，你真是个混蛋（Jerk.）。”Sam这么嘀咕了一句，嘴巴裂得大大的，露出两个深深的酒窝。

“彼此彼此，Bitch。”Dean歪了歪头，也忍不住跟着笑起来。

然后Sam吻了他。

tbc


	9. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam最后都没有告诉Dean他到底怎么了，他只说是恶魔血在他的身体里沸腾，逼迫他成为一个冷酷无情的帝王。

Dean嗤笑了一声，显然并不相信他的话。

Sam也只是笑笑不解释。他摸了摸左胸的位置，不准备告诉Dean他看见了什么。

他也没有告诉Dean他在离开的那段时间又见了一次Ruby，所以他知道教廷以乔治镇为中心，在外面以每一座教廷为顶点，麦田作为分隔，画出了一个完美的恶魔陷阱，只等他一进去就会完成最后一块的补全。

但是Dean临时改变了他们的既定路线——他急着离开森林来补充他岌岌可危的抑制剂，他们在当天傍晚就离开了茂密的丛林，没有去往乔治镇而是在几个镇子之外落脚。在看到开阔的平原和村庄的一瞬间他们都有一种恍如隔世的感觉。

没有树叶遮挡的暮光肆意地洒落在两人的肩头身侧，温暖又明亮。远处的村庄有吵闹的集市收拾回家的吆喝和冉冉的炊烟，一切看起来都相当美好。

他们在旅店因为要双人床还是双床房而发生了小小的争吵，最后Dean掐着他Sam手上的符咒用暴力获取了胜利。

前台的棕发大妈用宽容的目光看着他们微笑，还热情地解释了这间旅店房间的墙用了特殊的符咒加持会屏蔽信息素的流通。这让Dean尴尬地摇头想要解释他们只是兄弟，但是他窘迫的样子让Sam一点也不配合得笑得前仰后合。

他们在走廊上遇到了另一对Alpha和他的Omega，他们像是等不及进门了似的靠在门上吻得难舍难分。那个Omega在他们经过时用他娘娘腔的（Dean的形容）眼睛从上到下打量了Sam一眼，甚至还抛了一个媚眼。这让Dean整个人都紧绷起来像是护食的狮子一样狠狠拽过Sam的袖子拉走他——这让Sam笑得更加开心了。

上帝知道他今天一直笑得像个傻子一样，让Dean忍不住怀疑他的脑子是不是被疼坏了。

那个Alpha也发现他的Omega的不专心，充满宣誓性的信息素一瞬间蔓延开来像是在宣告所有权一样，他狠狠地吻住他的Omega直到对方再也没有力气去关心别人。

带着情欲的信息素让Dean感到不适，他条件反射地打开房门后第一件事就去行囊里翻找他那最后一瓶抑制剂，但他的手被跟进来的Sam按住了。

Dean有些疑惑地转头看了Sam一眼。你干什么？他无声地问到。

“别吃。”Dean的手握着抑制剂而Sam的手握着他的，他能感觉到Sam温热的身体从背上贴过来，嘴唇轻轻地贴上他的后颈。“别吃，Dean。” 他这么说道。

Dean并不会真的因为一个随便什么Alpha的气味就两腿发软，即便他处在最敏感的发情期也一样有足够强大的意志力。但是Sam的身体和煽情的语气让他迟疑。

只是这么一瞬间的迟疑就让Sam握住他的手猛地用力，他毫无防备地也跟着收紧拳头，抑制剂的瓶子在他的手中碎开。细小的玻璃渣子渣进他的手心里，药剂变成了一滩废水顺着他们紧握的指缝流下去。

“你在干什么？！唔……”

Sam在他反应过来质问的时候把他翻过身压到了床上吻上了他的唇，两个人的身体交叠在一起，因为柔软的床榻的小幅度地弹跳了一下。

Sam钳住他的双手，用唇煽情地包裹住他的唇吮吸，粗糙的舌苔舔舐过他固执紧闭的唇瓣，反复地厮磨直到他主动地张开双唇发出邀请般地叹息，那条舌头才带着侵略性地探入他的口腔里，舔吻过他的每一寸口腔内壁和牙龈，纠缠着他的唇不放。

两人的气息和唾液交融在一起直到无法分辨出它们原本的归属，Sam松开时两个人都气喘吁吁的，Dean拒绝承认自己因为一个吻就感到腰腿发软。但如果说刚才他找抑制剂只是为了以防万一，那么他很肯定自己现在是真的需要那个该死的药剂了。

被满满的Alpha的气息而激起的又麻又痒的渴望沿着他的脊椎一路蔓延上来，清晰明显的发情征兆连Sam都能闻到。但是他最后一瓶药剂已经被他弟弟捏碎了，没有药剂能够拯救他了。

他只有Sam。

Sam只是又啄了啄他被吻得发红的双唇，笑得像只餍足的大狗一样地说，“你不需要那些东西了Dean，以后再也不会要用到他们。”

然后他掰开Dean捏紧的拳头，挑出嵌进掌心肉里的玻璃渣子，温柔又缠绵地吻去他手上的血迹和药剂。他的舌尖舔过伤口又疼又痒，让Dean反射性地抽搐了一下。

更多浓郁的信息素从他身下弥漫上来，是Sam闻到过的辛辣又甜蜜的味道，像是烈酒又或者是带着刺的殷红花朵。

“你不知道自己有多好闻。”他自顾自地说着，着迷地吻上Dean的脖颈。

现实中的Dean比梦中要美味得多，Sam觉得自己光是这样闻着他的味道就可以高潮。他在黑暗王国时和许多恶魔上过床，但那只是简单的欲望发泄。不管是Omega还是Beta又哪怕是Alpha，他们也都心甘情愿地雌伏在他的身下。但他从没有标记过其中任何一个，他们中间也没有任何一个像Dean这样地吸引着他。

他和Dean对彼此的渴望是与生俱来的，就像那个抹不掉的胎记，烙印在皮肤里，让他们从出生时就属于彼此。

在Sam解开Dean衣领吻上他突出的蝴蝶骨中间的凹陷时他轻轻地吸了一口气然后伸手抓住了Sam的脖子，他用他那双绿得能收容宇宙的宝石般的眼睛看着Sam。

Sam于是停下了动作，他的手臂撑在Dean的脸侧，深深地望进他哥哥的眼睛里，他有时觉得自己能在那双漂亮的猫眼石里看到世界，但又希望那里只有他一个人而已。

Dean半张着他殷红的唇急促地喘息着，热潮已经完全不受控制地泛了上来，这让他抓住Sam的手忍不住颤抖，僵持在拉进与推拒之间。他的后穴已经被肠液润湿，迫不及待地随着他的喘息开阖。热潮的快感与渴求点燃了他的皮肤和血液，让他整个人都滚烫泛红。

他一个字也没有说，或许他根本不知道自己想要说什么。他想要Sam，也想逃走。就像他喜欢Sam，却要杀了他一样。矛盾是他血液里的刀剑，在他的眼中迸裂出火花。

Sam感受到了他的挣扎一般地停下了那么一会儿，他棕绿色的瞳孔因为情欲而变成了如黑的墨绿。然后他抓着Dean的手伸进他敞开的领口按在他左边胸口偏上的位置，那是他们胎记所在的地方。那里正灼灼发烫，迫不及待。

“我想要你，Dean。你知道你也一样。”

Dean的手指贴上Sam和他一样灼热的皮肤让他忍不住瑟缩了一下，如同被接通了电流一般细小快感从他胸口同样的位置传来，让他忍不住咬住下唇嘤咛。更多的渴望打破了他脑海深处的城墙如洪流般席卷而来，让他几乎无法呼吸。

他觉得自己的鼻腔，嘴巴，耳朵眼睛里全都是Sam。而他渴望更多的Sam，他希望他的手抚摸过他的皮肤，嘴唇亲吻他的阴茎，然后把他的下身粗鲁地塞进他身体。这个想法让他几乎要呻吟出声，阴茎硬到不行地隔着裤子贴在Sam的小腹上。

他觉得自己就像个已经被标记了的Omega渴求着自己的Alpha一样地渴望着Sam。

理智摇摇欲坠。

最后他放弃似地闭上眼睛，用他最后也是最无理的理由说，“但我们是兄弟，Sam，我们是兄弟。”

但这狗屁都不是，Dean心里清楚得很。就算不提他是不是真的把Sam当做自己的弟弟，即便是，也不能阻止Sam标记他。

这只是一扇门，Dean把门画出来，Sam伸伸手就能打开。

但Sam像是被戳中了痛处一样地呼吸一窒，他看着Dean的眼神陡然变得狠戾。他俯下身近乎粗暴地吻住Dean的双唇碾压，肆意在他的口腔里掠夺，直到嘴里传来不知是谁的咸味的血液。

他在Dean慌乱的眼神中拿过散落在一边的行囊里的布巾裹住他哥哥最漂亮的眼睛。

“你就当我不是你弟弟。”他贴近Dean的耳边说，温热的鼻息喷洒在Dean敏感的颈侧引来一阵战栗。“我把你的眼睛蒙起来，你看不见我。你可以把我当成一个邪恶的恶魔，一个迷恋你的Alpha，或者随便什么人。只要你喜欢。”

“不，Sam……”Dean摇着头想说什么，却被Sam急切地封住了唇，像是惧怕他接下来会说出的拒绝似的。

但不是这样的。Dean想着，不是这样的。除了Sam，他没有办法容许任何其他人与他如此亲近。他想说话可是说不出来，只能在唇舌交融的间隙发出无意义的呢喃。

他在Sam的吻下失去方向，想说的话说不出来只能无力地跟着Sam的舌纠缠，来不及咽下的透明液体顺着他的嘴角流下显得格外淫色，又很快被Sam煽情地舔去。

“嘘……放松。”Sam解开他衣服的时候这么说道。“别说话。”

Sam把他哥哥的衣服脱光只剩下一条底裤，他着迷地吻了吻Dean漂亮的腹部肌肉线条，留下一串湿热的印记，随后舔了舔Dean自己从未碰过但因为情欲而挺立的乳尖。

“唔……！”Dean因为突如其来的闪电般的快感而弓起身体惊喘了一声，意识瞬间像被击溃了一般地涣散开，一时间他根本想不起自己要说的是什么。他是真的不知道自己的乳头会这么敏感，他知道自己兴奋的时候他们都会变硬，蹭在衣服上又痒又难耐。但他从不会去把玩，他觉得那是女人才会做的事情。

可是此刻他的左边乳头被Sam含在口中，对方的舌苔舔舐过他坚硬的乳尖，又在微红的乳晕上打转。舒服地他几乎要呻吟出声。

右边的乳头因为缺乏触碰而可怜兮兮地在空气中随着主人战栗，发痒发红地渴求触碰。在Sam的手碰上它的时候Dean几乎是立刻就舒服地发出了小动物般地低咿。

他的阴茎肿胀到不行在底裤里撑出一个小小的凸起，因为身体上的刺激而不断分泌出的前液濡湿成一小片淫秽的深色。Dean觉得自己像是被温热的泉水浸泡，快感像柔软又带着粗糙的毛巾洗刷过他的皮肤。他热得发烫，触碰给他带来清凉，但很快就是更多的热潮。

就像是脱水的鱼，几滴水珠只能缓解它的死亡，却根本无法拯救它的痛苦。而蒙上的双眼只能给他带来更加敏锐的触感。

他忍不住摸索着用双手换上Sam的肩膀，腰腹用力腾空，无意识地贴近Sam，让两个人的身体不断地厮磨。

Dean灼热的皮肤贴上来时Sam忍不住深深吸了一口气，他的阴茎早就硬到发疼，几乎要爆炸一般的欲望笼罩了他。他的哥哥在他的身下无意识地发出诱人的喘息和求偶的信号，无时无刻不引诱着他求他占有他，但他并不想太过仓促。

这是他的哥哥，是他未来的王后，是他唯一想要标记的Omega，他想让第一次来得更缓慢更美妙，让Dean牢牢地记住。这些痛苦与甜蜜，都只能来源于他。

当他的手隔着底裤摸上Dean的阴茎的时候，Sam终于如愿听到了他期盼已久的呻吟。他哥哥身体微微蜷起，因为他的触碰而克制不住地脸上泛红，丰润嘴唇颤抖着吐出世界上最性感的呻吟。

那声音又沙又哑，因为欲望得到舒缓而甜得发腻，像一根低音的弦，颤抖的波动从空气窜进他的耳膜然后无限扩大，在他的身体里回响。听觉刺激让Sam掳动Dean欲望的手上力道失控，他的五指收紧以会把Dean捏疼的力度掐着Dean的阴茎从根部往龟头套弄。

夹杂着疼痛的快感让Dean更加兴奋，他重重地喘息着，双腿无意识地曲起又颓然落下。带着颤抖的呻吟消散在Sam的吻里。

生理性的泪水从他的眼中滚落下来，被深色的布料吸收晕开一片水渍。

Sam脱下他的裤子而将手从他的身上移开的时候他不满地发出了一声抽泣，但Dean已经完全沉溺在情欲里，他急切地渴望着释放与填满，无暇顾及任何其他的事情。

Sam弯起嘴角把他的大腿分开，涨红的阴茎直挺挺地贴在Dean的小腹上流下透明的前液。他忍不住在Dean的大腿根部留下一串湿热的轻吻，用牙齿啃咬留下色情的印记。这让Dean泛红的后穴开阖地更加厉害了，肠液把他的穴口染得发亮，随着主人的喘息一开一合地渴望着Sam。

他用所有能想到的方式在Dean的身上留下属于自己的印记。他想向全世界的人宣告自己对Dean的所有权。但他就是不碰Dean的阴茎和后穴，这让Dean不满地发出夹杂着呻吟的无意义的呢喃。

想必是他能想出的最怨毒的诅咒吧。这个想法让Sam觉得有些好笑。Dean在床上真是诚实得惊人，尽管他不确定这是Dean的本能反应还是每个Omega发情期都是如此。但是至少他知道如果Dean不愿意，他可以让自己一声不吭。

他退开一些，——这让Dean更加不满，他被蒙着眼睛而不知道Sam做些什么。他只能无助地扭动身体，发出呜咽般的低泣。

当Sam的唇最终吻上Dean灼热的阴茎的时候，他把自己的手指也插进了他哥哥灼热潮湿的小穴里。

突如其来的双重刺激让Dean从床上小幅度地弹起来，几乎是尖叫着呻吟。他的身体绷得死死的，就这样突兀地达到了高潮。白色的精液从颤抖的阴茎里一股一股地射出来落在他光裸的皮肤上。

Sam松开他的钳制让Dean无力的双腿落在床上，他凑上前去拥住Dean仍然处在高潮余韵中不断战栗的身体，他的手垫到Dean的脑袋下抚摸他被汗水弄软的金色短发。

一个很轻很轻的吻落在Dean被蒙住的眼睛上。

“Sam。”

Dean突然叫了他一声，声音沙哑而柔软。Sam几乎是反射性地撑起身体看着他。

“解开。”

Dean的胸膛起伏着还没有完全恢复过来，但他伸出手精准地抚摸上Sam的脸颊。手还有点抖，力道很轻地摸过Sam的脸部轮廓。高潮让他全身发软，但是之前被情欲冲走的理智再次回笼。他为自己的呻吟和反应感到羞耻，不过他没空去害羞，他有更重要的话要说。

“让我看着你。”

Sam怔了怔，还是帮Dean解开了蒙住他眼睛的布。他哥哥的脸上还残留着泪水流下的水渍，眼角泛红，整个人因为高潮而性感得无可救药。而他只是睁大了他那双被水汽冲刷得格外明亮的金绿色的双瞳看着Sam，煽动的卷翘睫毛像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

“我从没想过要把你当成别的人，能做这件事情的人只有你。”

他这么说着，扬起的嘴角有一个浅浅的小酒窝。

“只能有你，Sammy。”

Sam觉得有什么温热的东西填满了他的心脏和眼眶，又美好又甜蜜，让他想要颤抖着流下眼泪，又觉得疼痛。像是身体里始终缺失的某一处被重新填满，饱胀又热切。

他从没体会过这种感觉，比被利剑劈开还要真实。

他知道这些情感黑暗王国永远都不会给他，而这就是他坚持计划的最好理由。

他不知道自己是不是哭了，他从没哭过。但他确实感觉自己的眼眶酸胀，然后又冰凉的液体划过眼角。他曾经以为人们哭泣只是因为疼痛或恐惧，但是他不感觉到疼痛，他只感觉到愉悦和满足，还有前所未有的光和热。

Dean也愣了愣，然后笑起来。眼角有可爱的笑纹。他抹去Sam的泪水，勾住Sam脖子的手用力让自己上半身抬起来吻了他弟弟。清醒地，毫无畏惧地，温柔地。

“Oh, don't cry, Sammy girl.”他调笑似地说道，但他的眼角也隐约泛红。

Sam终于在他哥哥的眼睛里，看见且只看见了自己。

tbc


	10. 11

Chapter 11

当热潮再一次涌上来的时候Sam打开了Dean的双腿，用手指操他哥哥又湿又热的后穴。

这一次他没有蒙上Dean的眼睛，他着迷地看着Dean因为欲望而失神涣散的瞳孔，被水汽洗刷地清得发亮，可以看清里面每一缕细小又精致的纹路。

Dean湿滑的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指，随着他的每一次深入而颤抖，柔软又美好。汗水沿着Sam的脸廓流下来，他想更快，马上地占有Dean，用自己的阴茎和精液填满他的屁股。但他抿紧下唇挣扎了一瞬又放弃了这个念头，眉间皱出一个褶子。

他一边亲吻Dean身上的每一寸皮肤，从过去留下的伤疤到圆润的脚趾都不放过，执意在他让Dean染上他的气味再也抹不掉，一边用他的手指开发探索Dean的后穴。柔软的指腹摸索过Dean的内壁往更深更灼热的地方前进。

当Sam的指尖划过紧闭着的阴道口的柔软缝隙时Dean的身体明显僵硬了一下，双腿猛地蜷起剧烈地喘息，更多黏腻的肠液从私密的地方涌出顺着Sam的手臂流下来。

Dean死死地捏住Sam的手臂，几乎是哭着叫出他的名字，颤抖的尾音消失竭力压抑的哭腔里。即便他用尽全力让自己没有说出之后的恳求，但他的身体早已展露了一切。他的后穴更加饥渴地随着喘息如吮吸般地吸附着Sam的手指，透明的汗水从他的毛孔中蒸腾出来染得皮肤和肌肉又红又亮，大量的信息素随之一起溢出发疯似地钻进Sam的身体里。

Sam从Dean的眼睛里看到了无限的渴望，他自己也没有好过到哪里去，他把他那硬到发疼的阴茎狠狠地在Dean大开的双腿上蹭过，龟头摩擦过Dean再次挺立的分身。

他揽住Dean的腰用细碎的连贯的亲吻安抚他因得不到满足而难耐呻吟的兄长。掰开他的膝盖整个人卡进他的双腿间覆上去抱住他，灼热又坚硬的阴茎沉甸甸地抵着Dean的会阴。

近距离的触碰让Dean忍不住吞咽了一下口水，战栗在他充斥着水光的眼睛里漾出细小的波纹。

“Sammy？”

他试探性地叫了一句。

然后Sam像是被打开了开关似地抓紧了他的腿分到最开，挺动腰身把他那和他的身材一样大得惊人的阴茎顶进了他哥哥又热又湿的身体里。

Sam的分身炙热又坚硬如同利剑般劈开了Dean，从未有过的真实的快感与疼痛如烟火在他的身体中迸裂。他死死地抓住Sam的手臂，睁大了失神的双眼往后仰倒，有那么一刹那他甚至张开了嘴却叫不出声。

无意识绞紧的内壁包裹着Sam的阴茎，他可以听见对方模糊地呻吟了一声，随即是用力到几乎要勒断他身体的拥抱。

Sam仅仅是给Dean留了片刻喘息的时间，Dean身体里的温热比他想得还要美好几乎要让他失去理智。他紧紧地抱住Dean压制住对方下意识的挣扎，然后坚定地顶开对方闭合的从未被入侵过的阴道口插到最深。

Dean弓起身体发出含糊的悲泣，又被Sam系数吻去。被侵犯的撕裂般的疼痛与终于被占有的甜美快感像是荆棘藤蔓般在他的身体里纠缠盘绕。还有吻，因难以克制的情欲而霸道又充满掠夺性的吻让他几乎无法呼吸。

他的鼻翼快速地煽动着，湿漉漉的眼神迷蒙地落在Sam脸上。他有力的大腿无意识地夹紧了Sam的腰身，脚趾蜷缩着浑身颤抖。他的意识有一瞬间的空白，然后又飞快地如回放般地碎片状飞拢聚合被Sam填满。

Dean想自己一定是哭了，因为Sam的指尖抹过他微凉的眼角。他的手抚过Dean被汗水打湿而变得柔软的短发把他哥哥的脑袋按进自己的肩窝，然后摆动腰身让自己的阴茎从对方诱人到不行的身体里抽出来一截，再狠狠地顶进去。

最初的疼痛很快就被接踵而来的快感击散，溃不成军地退出Dean的感官知觉。Sam有力的双臂打开他的腿，粗大的阴茎填满他的后穴给他带来前所未有的快感让他忍不住随之呻吟哭泣。

更多透明的液体从两人结合的地方滴落，Sam每次都进到最深，沉甸甸的囊袋打在Dean丰润的屁股上发出淫色的声响。

而他的哥哥在他的身下完全打开自己的身体，带着哭腔的呻吟像是春药一样地刺激着他的神经。Sam发狠似地撕咬Dean的双唇，知道自己在失去控制。

但他克制不住。

他只想把Dean干得下不了床，想标记他，填满他证明他完全属于自己。

他知道自己对他的哥哥从来有一种病态的渴望，但从不知道这种渴望居然如此强烈。这个认知让他停顿了片刻，又在Dean因为突然的停顿与空虚而发出不满的呢喃时重新动了起来。

Sam放任自己毫不克制地一次又一次把阴茎挺进Dean的后穴里，插到最深的地方，速度又快又狠。他哥哥的后穴被他干得又湿又软，双腿无意识地环在自己的腰间，只能发出毫无意义的呻吟。

他听着Dean的呻吟从高亢到沙哑，最后整个人颤抖着哭着求他慢一点。他的皮肤因为快感而泛红，从耳根一路蔓延到胸前。

自从John死后Dean再也没有哭过，不管是伤痛或是背叛，又或许是同伴的死亡。他从不愿意轻易显露自己的脆弱和悲伤。但此刻在Sam身下他无法克制，或者他根本不愿意隐藏。他只是最诚实地袒露自己的渴求，迎合Sam的每一次进入。让爆炸般快感洗刷他的每一个细胞，直到再也承受不住。他像个女人一样地尖叫呻吟，被他弟弟操得眼泪停不下来。

但这些都是真实的，本能的，独一无二的。

他的身体里蛰伏着一只野兽，他把它和所有的黑暗情绪一起关起来，就好像它不存在一样。但其实他们不过一起发酵生长，让黑暗变得越来越浓稠，而野兽则撕咬着他的骨肉，在他的心里咬出一个黑洞，沉沉地抓着他掉进去。

而Sam张开双臂拥抱他，将他从深渊里拖出来。

连同那只野兽一起。

阴茎结在他们连结的地方胀大，Sam狠狠地咬住他的侧颈，粗重的呼吸贴着他的血管传进来。那个结撑开他的后穴，死死地抵在他的腺体上。

Dean忍不住仰起头发出破碎的呻吟，更多生理性的泪水从他的眼角簌簌滚落。绚丽的白光在他的眼前炸开，快感像是电流般接通他的毛孔经络，在他的身体里胡乱冲撞。他哭着叫出Sam的名字忍不住挣扎，想从无间断的刺激里逃脱，却被Sam死死地压住。

一波波的射精感从他的下体传来，他在无边际的快感中大约感知到了自己的高潮。他的内壁随着他的肌肉一起痉挛般地收缩绞紧Sam的分身，然后他弟弟在他的耳边闷哼了可一声。滚烫的精液冲进他的身体，被结完全地堵在阴道里，又热又烫几乎要把他灼伤。

Dean不愿意承认自己丢脸地被Sam干到晕过去，但他确实有那么一段时间的休克。等意识再次回笼时阴茎结已经消褪，Sam的分身从他后穴里滑落出去，连带着混杂着血液的精液。

他无意识地呻吟了一声，然后被一个黏糊糊的吻缠住。

\-----

他们又在宾馆里呆了两天直到Dean的发情期完全过去。Sam每天把Dean压在床上用阴茎和精液灌满他哥哥的屁股，把终于被标记的Omega喂得饱饱的。

Dean拒绝承认他很享受，发情期第一次成了一件不那么糟糕的过程。他却确实喜欢这种感觉，他的气味里染上了Sam的，就像是变得完整。

等他迷迷糊糊地从发情期里解脱出来的时候，只能庆幸自己至少因为过度依赖抑制剂而失去了生育能力所以不必担心怀孕这件事。

再次上路的时候Sam明显感觉到了Dean的迷茫，他们先是按照既定目标出发，但很快Dean就变得不自在起来。他焦躁地改变了路线，往一个截然不同的方向出发。

Sam看着他哥哥犹豫不决，但他什么也没有说，这是Dean的决定，他无法加身替代。期间他又见过恶魔几次，但他拒绝了他们让他回去的恳求。

Dean整夜整夜地睡不好，开始依赖酒精。Sam会把酒瓶子从他手里抽走，然后给他一场酣畅淋漓的性爱逼迫他疲倦入睡。

他问过Dean怎么了，但Dean根本不可能给他答案。他只是跟他说自己小时候的事情，说起村长Bobby在John最颓废的那段时间把他接到家里收养了他。他的第一把弓就是Bobby教他做的。

说起Bobby的妻子Ellen是一个温和却强势的女人，他们还有一个比他小一点儿的女儿叫Jo，她有一头金色的头发笑起来特别好看。Dean对她非常好，就像亲妹妹一样，或许那是因为Jo会让他想起Sammy。

那段时间他其实一直想着要逃走，去找Sam或者帮爸爸狩猎。但Bobby一家从来都很包容他，就像一个家一样。

后来回想起来，那是他在失去Sam之后，过得最快乐的一段时光。

“再后来呢？”

再后来John下定决心要复仇，Dean义无反顾地支持了他。但只要他经过堪萨斯就一定会回去看看Bobby一家，偶尔给他们带一些小礼物。但Bobby在大约一年以前的时候失踪了，Ellen和Jo给他来信说有一次Bobby和村民一起出去打猎就再也没有回来。

Dean答应他们会去寻找Bobby，可是他尝试了所有方法都不行。连巫师都没有办法定位Bobby的踪迹。

有人刻意隐藏了他。女巫这么告诉他。于是他只能安慰母女说至少他还活着。

Dean向Sam坦白了他童年的全部，于是Sam吻过Dean的每一条伤疤。

 

长时间的犹豫只能让Dean越发下不了决心而已，并不能解决任何问题。他不可能就真的抛下一切跟Sam逃离，他一辈子都在找他的弟弟，他得把他的小弟弟找回来。

但是代价是Sam。

他们是一体的，却又截然不同，而他只能选其中一个。

Dean把羊皮卷轴藏在包裹的最深处拒绝去触碰它。有时候他独处时羊皮卷轴上会出现Zach的书写，愤怒让他的墨迹变得凌乱。

他们责问Dean的去向，要求他带着Sam回去，列举所有恶魔的作为。他们反复说那是个恶魔，是个魔鬼，是邪恶的源头。

这些Dean都知道，他只是爱上了一个魔鬼而已。

矛盾是生在他心脏的藤蔓，将他层层缠绕无法逃脱，然后把尖利的刺从最柔软的地方插进内脏里。疼得钻心刻骨，外头却依旧无人可知。

他们顺路接过几个佣兵任务，在佛罗里达救了一个叫Elena的小姑娘。她死去的哥哥化成鬼魂回来，希望让妹妹陪着他。Sam和Dean用盐把他的尸体烧掉。

Dean拍了拍Elena的肩膀，告诉她死去的会得到安息，她应该更好地活着，珍惜那些还在身边的人。

Sam不知道Dean是不是也在这样劝说他自己。

Sam又头疼过两次，一次在深夜的噩梦中惊醒。他满身冷汗地抱住Dean，依旧没有告诉他自己为什么会疼。但他的噩梦一次比一次清晰，每一次都指向相同的结局。

他抚摸过自己胸口的位置，他曾在某个梦里在同样的地方看到过伤痕。

就像是命运。

但Sam不相信命，他并非完全的人类，他不会听天由命地潦倒度日，也不会怨天尤人地责骂上帝。他是恶魔，或者他终将成为恶魔。他是黑暗，欲望，原罪，放肆。他攥紧手掌，掌控所有人的命运。

所以幻觉的疼痛不能让他放开Dean，劝说也不能，背叛也不能。他只是更加紧地拥抱住他的兄弟，品尝他的苦涩与绝望。但这些都不过是过程，是布满荆棘的道路。在这条路的重点，无论辉煌沉重，他们必将归属于彼此。

Sam不相信神和命运，他只是知道。

Sam问Dean愿不愿意和自己回到黑暗王国，Dean没有回答他的问题，沉默像是深无止境的裂缝。Dean还没有做好准备，他并非犹豫，也非不愿，只是尚且有不能摆脱的牵挂。这个牵挂做了他一辈子的心结。

Sam也不可能帮助Dean解开它，早在Dean说出“他们是兄弟”的时候，Sam就做好决定再不会提起这件事。

只有性爱是他们最好的麻醉剂，它能让他们在深夜里看不见是非黑白，只要沉溺于对方带来的感觉幻觉中。

最好永不醒来。

Dean也问过Sam当时为什么会选择跟自己走。Sam只是笑起来，他说。

“这是我下注的一场赌博，如果我输了，那么你也输了。”

Dean不明白，Sam吻了吻他因为好奇而睁大的眼睛，他也不明白。

他的感情而不是理智代替他做出了选择，他觉得自己是注定要遇见Dean的，不论是因为什么，怀抱着怎样的目的，又或者以如何的立场。他们都会重逢，然后相爱。

他当然可以用更加简单粗暴的方法得到Dean，他可以捆绑他哥哥的手脚，将他圈养在自己以爱为名的牢笼里。但这样只会让Dean恨他，或者更糟糕一些，会让Dean憎恨他自己。长久的恨会消磨爱，他不喜欢这样。他要的是全心全意，他要Dean自己走过来。走过这条潮湿泥泞，绝望黑暗的道路，来到他的身边。

即便脚下是万丈深渊，是刀山火海。他们也会伸手双臂，在鲜血与硫磺中紧紧相拥。

一个月的期限将近，Azazel频繁地催促Sam的归去，甚至有恶魔不要命地去找Dean，被他当着Sam的面干掉。

Dean手里的匕首沾着被恶魔附身的人类皮囊的鲜血，他不敢回头看Sam的表情。猎杀邪恶是跟植在他身体里的本能。他爱Sam，但他不会为了Sam堕落。

他是个战士。他的世界里黑暗与光明大不相同，有着分明的界限。他站在光明里，想把他的弟弟找回来。

而Sam属于黑暗。

Dean憎恨自己的徘徊与固执，但这终究无法被轻易改变。他只能尽可能地拖延，让自己不必去面对那个选择。他的小弟弟的样子反复地出现在他的梦境里，然后渐渐变得模糊，最终只剩下Sam。

他有时候希望他们从头至尾都是一个人，他宁愿背负乱伦的罪名，贪婪地同时拥有他的弟弟和他的Sam。可惜他不能。

他注定要让其中一个失望。

那天晚上Sam没有回到他们共同住的旅店。而第二天他回去的时候，Dean已经不在那里。

只留下一卷边角略带破损的羊皮纸，上面是Dean的字迹。

“乔治镇。”

tbc


	11. chapter12

Chapter 12

惊雷轰然在窗外的头顶上炸开，狂风卷着大片乌云遮天蔽日地翻涌。前一秒的艳阳高照转瞬就被阴云覆盖，小镇的居民们惊恐地看着天上的异象，纷纷四散躲避。  
无数黑烟尖叫咆哮着从四面八方涌过来，化成黑眼的人类落在旅店外。他们都收到了感召，来自他们未来的王。  
又一道长又狭窄的闪电划破头顶天空，打亮了站在窗前的Sam的侧脸。他的表情阴沉，手中的羊皮纸被攥紧到几乎要捏碎。  
Dean最终还是做出了他的选择，把Sam引入乔治镇，完成他最初的使命。  
他带走了他的包裹，房间里仿佛还残留着两人之前留下的甜蜜气味，此刻却被狂风吹得了无踪迹。  
Sam并非没有猜到这样的可能，他甚至能够理解，那毕竟是Dean为之奋斗了一生的东西。  
但能够理解并不意味着不会愤怒，不会伤心。  
他恨Dean做出的选择，更讨厌他的不告而别，只留下这一个地名，那么确定自己会不顾一切地去找他。  
就像是手里握着另一个人的心脏的时候，只要轻轻收拢五指，就能掌控对方的喜怒。  
或许比这更糟糕的是，Sam大可以转身就走，但他不会。他一定会去寻找Dean。  
当真相被完全赤裸裸地放在眼前的时候，愤怒与疼痛如飓风般撕裂了他的所有伪装。他近乎暴怒地用如此粗暴的方式将他的军队召集，天地为之黯然失色。愤怒让他失去理智，他想要进攻，碾压，用所有可能的方式来报复人类，他想狠狠地捏住Dean的脖子质问他。  
但Dean有Dean的秘密，Sam也有他的。  
既然Dean这么想要回他的弟弟，Sam不介意亲手打破他的希望。  
Azazel落进房间的时候Sam只是淡漠地松开了紧握的双拳，羊皮纸化作粉末般从他的掌心滑落下去。  
“The war is coming.[战争就要开始了。]”Sam把双手背到了身后。  
他站在黑暗王国的至高点，掌控着许多恶魔与凡人的性命，但他却掌控不了Dean的选择。这是他早就预料到的结果，但真相总是比想象要疼痛得多。他并非第一次遭到背叛，却是实实在在的，第一次把心交出去。  
Sam还记得那天Dean金绿色的眼睛看着他，里面只有他。  
但现在Dean转过了身。  
疼痛像是一头沉默却贪得无厌的野兽，生于恨意，盘桓在他的身体里，撕咬他的骨骼血肉。但这些都是其次，最疼的来源于他的灵魂。他执意要保留的那些人性和善意，都几乎要随Dean的离去而消散了。  
他的眼神沉得如同浓得化不开的夜色，掩藏在阴影里，像黑暗。

\-----

Dean醒来的时候第一眼看见的是光。  
光从教堂的彩绘玻璃里透进来，落在表情温和慈爱的圣象上，乳黄色的光晕显得温暖又美好。他忍不住眯起眼睛适应了一小会儿。  
意识逐渐回笼。  
他最后的记忆是自己在旅店里等Sam回来，他想和他谈一谈，然后是一阵刺目的白光和空白。他现在醒来，却到了一座教堂里。  
Dean的身体瞬间紧绷起来，很显然他被什么人偷袭了，并且他还不清楚对方的目的。他一动不动地蜷起身体假装自己还在熟睡，一只手悄悄地伸下去摸藏在靴子里的匕首。  
“欢迎回来，Dean。”  
熟悉的声音从他的身后传来，带着虚假的笑意。  
他的背脊僵直了一下，随即翻身坐起来。他发现自己睡在圣像前的铺着红色地毯的台阶上。圣像沉浸在圣光里，而他却坐在圣像正下方的阴影里。像一个微妙而又不经意的嘲讽。  
“Zach。”  
圣徒一如既往地穿着白色的袍子，手中小心翼翼地捧着一本圣经和一个被布裹着的东西，站在光线最好的大厅中间。  
即便Dean不相信神的存在，教堂也该是给人平静光明的地方，但此刻他只觉得冰冷。  
“我们在哪里？”  
“乔治镇的教堂，一切都将在这里结束。”Zach的语气轻松地像是在跟Dean聊他们今天的晚餐。  
“不。”Dean捏紧了匕首站起来面对着Zach。  
乔治镇，他本来应该引Sam来的地方，他们这次旅程的终点。教会在这里布置好了一切，一旦Sam踏入小镇的范围，陷阱就会被完成。所有进来的恶魔都会被隔绝在外，而进来的则无法逃离。外围的麦田和篱笆构成一个完美恶魔陷阱。他本该在这里杀死那个恶魔，换回他的弟弟。  
这个想法让他感到疼痛。  
他沿着既定的道路一步一步走到他希望的结局，却发现过程中有太多变数与惊喜，而他的渴望早已偏离初衷。  
“别回答地这么快Dean。来看看你的武器吧。”Zach掀开了布封，露出里面放着的一把形状古朴狭长的匕首。“第一刃，世上唯一一把能杀死魔王的武器。”  
那把匕首看起来很干净也很古旧，貌不惊人，但Dean却在Zach掀开布封的时候感觉到了压抑与扑面而来的阴郁。无形的暗涌从刀刃中散发出来带着贪婪与放肆的气息，又沉重又黑暗，却像是吸引着别人握住它。  
这是该隐杀死亚伯的那把刀，Dean听说过，这是一把邪恶的刀，可笑的是教廷却要用它来斩除邪恶。  
“我不会用它的，我已经做出了决定。”  
他飞快地移开了视线，像是多看一秒都会被吸引似的。  
“不，你没有。”Zach又重新把匕首包起来，这让教堂里的凝重气氛恢复了一些。“你在犹豫。”  
他往前走了一步，压缩了他们两个之间稀薄的空气。这让Dean浑身紧绷。  
“如果你做出决定，你就会跟着那个恶魔逃得远远的，回到黑暗王国我们找不到你的地方，而不是在人类世界里游荡。”  
他的声音如同一条冰冷的毒蛇，吐着猩红狭长的舌从他的耳朵里钻进去，顺着耳膜与骨架一路钻到身体里。冰凉又坚硬的鳞片随着他的扭动在他柔软的内脏划出血痕。  
“所以你还在犹豫Dean，那个恶魔真的有那么好吗？好到你要放弃你的小弟弟？”  
“好到你要帮助那些杀死你的母亲抢走你弟弟的凶兽？”  
“好到你要浪费John拼尽性命为你找来的第一刃的机会？”  
Dean猛地战栗了一下，那条话语组成的毒蛇一点一点地钻进他的身体最深处，所到之处皮肉翻开鲜血横流。它最后长大了嘴一口咬在他的心脏上，疼得他几乎要弯下腰去。毒素顺着脉冲血液流便全身，他感到麻痹和冰冷，他感到了死亡。  
但死去的并非他本身，而是他叫嚣着想要放开去爱的那一部分。  
他的一生都用来复仇，他是士兵，所以听父亲的话，追随他的脚步。父亲离开后他依旧从事着他之前的事业。后来遇到了教廷，他决定为了他失踪的弟弟帮助他们。  
但遇到Sam是一个转折，Sam与他之前遇到过的所有人不同。他不断地用他的双手捂住Dean身体最坚硬冰冷的外墙，想要拨开那些伪装与服从，看一看最里面火热跳动的心脏。  
他想见到一个最真实的Dean。  
更糟糕的是他成功了。  
随后Dean才发现他根本不可能从那些束缚里逃开，它们是无形的枷锁，早就因为长久的触碰而融进他的身体里。那些都成了他的本能，是他的血肉。如果把这些都抛开，他根本不知道自己应该为什么而活。  
他必须要开膛破腹才能摆脱的，是他本身。  
Zach沉默了一段时间，像是在享受Dean的挣扎与痛苦，他带着虚假的慈祥，品尝来自世人的悲伤，却不伸手援助。  
“你可以做到的，Dean Winchester。”他最终又说道。“Bobby Singer也会因你而荣。”  
“什么？！”  
Dean猛然抬头，像一只被激怒的雄狮一样一步上前捏住圣徒的领子，横举起匕首抵在他的咽喉上。“他在哪里？你们抓了他？！”  
Zach垂眸看了一眼抵在他脖子上的匕首，惊讶却不惧怕。“我们只是请他来做客，我们知道他对你来说很重要。”他顿了顿，然后露出一个微笑，“对Ellen和Jo来说也是一样。”  
Dean愤怒地抿起双唇，不知道是生气教廷的卑鄙，还是气愤他们斩断了他的退路。  
“You son of a bitch!”  
Zach不置可否。  
“你一定不会让他们失望的，是吧？毕竟那可是你世上仅存的家人了。”  
这句话如同闪电般击中了Dean的心脏，他的眼睛因为痛苦而微微睁大，浓得化不开的绿色里有挣扎与怒吼。  
但他说的是对的，那是他的家人。  
不仅仅是Bobby，还有John，Mary，和Sam。  
而对一个Winchester来说，再没有比家人更重要的存在。  
“不过如果你失败了，”Zach的话重新吸引了Dean的注意力，“如果你失败了也就无所谓了，恶魔的大军迟早会踏平每一片土壤，包括这座教堂，他们的家，你的家，所有人的家。”  
这句话沉重得像是一个秤砣，它被绑在了Dean的腿上，再丢进海里，抓着Dean一路下沉。世界里只剩下窒息的恐惧和黑暗，他早已走投无路。  
是他的每一个选择把他带到这个死局里，尽管他不知道为什么这些重担必须落在他的肩膀上，但他已经无路可退。  
他明明站在光明与黑暗的边缘，伸出手想拯救Sam，却发现自己早就已经迷失。  
他闭上双眼，尝到了从眼睛里回流下进嘴里的苦涩，然后松开了手中的钳制。  
“放了他。”  
他的声音沙哑又低沉。  
像迟钝破损的刀刃划过粗草编制而成的绳索，也像生锈错位的齿轮无法咬合却被外力推动于是不得不互相碰撞摩擦而发出的声响。  
那是最不得已。  
“放了他们。”  
他又说了一遍，呢喃颤抖的尾音消散在他泛白的双唇间。  
他的脸色很白，鼻尖却很红。同样的声音很轻，呼吸却粗重。  
像是有人捏住了他的心脏，让他疼得想哭却哭不出，想活却喘不过气。  
“Good boy.”Zach露出了一个真诚的微笑。  
“这很简单不是吗Dean。只要你把匕首插进他的心脏，恶魔就会消失，Bobby就能回家和Ellen和Jo团聚，你母亲父亲就能安息，而你可以找回你的弟弟。”  
说到最后一句的时候，他的眼中闪过一次黑暗的光芒。  
但是Dean注意不到。  
他已经伸出手捏住了Zach手中的匕首，锋利的刀刃隔着布裹划开了他的掌心。但他感觉不到疼痛。  
在拿起匕首的一瞬间他惊讶地发现自己什么也感觉不到。  
那些人要他做的，父母要他做的，世界要他做的一切，代替了他自己的想法，所以他封闭了自我的意识。他是一个士兵，他不需要思考，只需要服从。  
他的世界一片空白。  
Dean怔愣地松开手，看着掌心滴落的鲜红血液，但他并不觉得难过，他只觉到了力量。  
前所未有的力量。  
他解开了布袋的束缚，郑重其事地将第一刃捏在手中。他自己的血液顺着刀柄流到手臂上，灼烧地滚烫留下鲜红的印记。  
教堂的门被人从外面打开。  
Dean抬起头，看见逆光走进来的Sam。他的五官隐没在黑暗里，但他可以感觉到对方的愤怒。对方也看见了他，和他手里的刀刃。  
就是这样了，他这么想着，觉得自己应该感觉到疼痛。但事实上他什么都没感觉到。相反地他觉得很兴奋，手中的第一刃像是感受到了恶魔的气息一般地震动起来。  
Sam看见了Dean和站在他身后的圣徒，Dean手里拿着一把匕首，抬起头看着他，眼睛里空得吓人，然后他向他走过来。  
于是Sam也抬腿向Dean走过去。  
他离开旅店的时候看到了被意外留下而焦躁不安的Impala，于是他知道Dean并非自愿离开的。他绝不会留下他的美人一个人上路。  
他一路焦急地追过来，恶魔已经破坏了外围的陷阱。  
Azazel和Ruby企图阻止他来赴约，但他必须要来。  
如果Dean不是自愿的，那说明他并没有做出选择。如果Dean没有背弃他，他也不会放开Dean。他有一个秘密要告诉他，一个从没有人知道的秘密。他的心脏因为这个念头而剧烈地跳动起来。如果他把这个秘密说出来，他们将会是完全的坦白。  
他们越走越近。  
被圣像遮挡住的阴影始终笼罩着Dean，比起神圣的战士他更像个来自地狱的堕落者。  
大门无声地在Sam身后合上。  
当他们终于来到彼此面前，Dean抬头看了Sam一眼。他的眼睛里什么都没有，只有如深潭般的浓重绿色，没有光，也没有影。Sam突然感到恐惧，那恐惧不来源于Dean，而是他手中的刀刃，让他属于恶魔的那一部分战栗着叫嚣着要逃离。  
但他没有。  
恐惧不能让他逃离。更何况他有更重要的事情要做。  
于是他只是站在那里，张开双臂，张口呼唤Dean。  
“哥哥。”  
他说。  
Dean的手剧烈的颤抖了一下，涣散的瞳孔有瞬间的聚焦，就像是沉睡的灵魂因为他的召唤而苏醒。  
但已经来不及了。  
冰冷而尖利的刀刃仅仅停顿了一秒，就穿透衣服的阻隔，毫不犹豫地没入Sam的胸口。  
最初的时候他并不感觉到疼，只是觉得冷。  
寒冰从他的内脏往外散发，让他几乎要颤抖。他惊讶地低下头，那把匕首深深地插进他的胸口，刀尖从身后贯穿出来，而刀柄还握在Dean的手里。  
Dean抽刀而出的时候大量的鲜血从被封住的伤口中喷涌而出，溅洒在他的脸上。他有些怔愣地低下头，看着被Sam的血沾满的自己的手，像是不明白为什么恶魔的血会如此滚烫鲜红。  
剧烈的疼痛这时才从胸口传来，Sam甚至都不知道那是来源于伤口还是心脏。他只觉得那里被硬生生地开了一个洞，有冰冷的风从中间呼啸而过。  
他疼地嘶吼出声。  
天色骤然黑暗，如同夜色提前降临。狂风从四面八方涌来，他们隔着教堂的门窗都能听见嚎叫的声响。漆黑的乌云在他们头顶正上方盘旋汇聚，闪电划开云层打出刺目的光芒，代替太阳成为天地间唯一的光。闷雷轰隆作响地由远及近，大地颤抖迸裂，飞鸟走兽嘶鸣着远远逃开。  
黑暗的气息从地表的裂缝冲涌出来，像乔治镇不断集中，邪恶的作呕的腐烂的气息从缝隙中涌进来。不祥的预兆高悬天空之上。  
所有人都能看见乍然暗淡的天空，太阳被黑影吞食直至完全陷入沉寂。他们跪在地上祈祷，哀求，吟唱，但是神迹不会降临。  
降临的只有恶魔。  
恶魔冲破被破坏的陷阱化作黑烟在他们上空盘旋，他们不断尖叫着低空飞过彩绘玻璃外，留下令人胆战心惊的暗影。  
“这不可能！”Zach惊恐地看着这天地异象，死死地捏住他手里的圣经往后退了一步。  
Dean的表情依旧迷惑而空白。  
从按住伤口的指缝间飞快流逝的血液被慢慢止住，像是时间被暂停了一般地变得格外缓慢，细微到可以看见鲜血流动的速度以及皮肉生长的细节。然后伤口开始愈合，衣服上留下带血的破洞，但身体上已经长出全新的皮肤，只留下丑陋的疤痕。  
Sam重重地喘着气，他还维持着之前的姿势没有动弹。  
天地倏然安静。  
Sam终于抬起头，一道闪电打亮了教堂的彩绘玻璃，细长的光印在他们身后的圣象上如同劈开的巨斧。  
Dean和Zach都看见了Sam的眼睛，它们变成了最纯粹的漆黑。  
第一刃感受到了扑面而来的恶魔气息于是不安分地颤动起来，引领Dean再次冲上去杀死这个邪恶的生物。  
但Sam只是伸出手，他就被无形的力量击飞，打破了圣像一路飞撞在墙上。看不见的力量捆住了他的四肢。但Dean感觉不到疼痛与恐惧，只有第一刃趋势他本能地还想要挣扎。Sam隔空收紧五指，于是他就像被人狠狠捏住了手腕几乎要断掉一样，直到那把匕首从他的手中掉落下去。  
时间如同被魔法暂停了一般地变得缓慢，每一个画面都被无限拉长。  
从第一刃离开他掌心的那一刻起，所有杀戮与空白随着第一刃从Dean的手中掉落。那些被遗忘的东西随着一记缓慢有力的心脏搏动，被血液带回四肢百骸。  
情感与疼痛快速地涌回来占据他的全身。  
他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，骨骼被捏得像是碎掉一样地疼。  
但这些都不重要。  
他花了那么几秒来分辨自己身上几乎要灼烧的血液属于谁，然后睁大了眼睛声音颤抖地叫了一句。  
“Sammy？”  
Sam看了他一眼，他们之间只隔着一个破碎的圣象，却如同隔了万丈深渊。  
“Sam Winchester is dead.”  
这是成为恶魔的Sam对Dean说的第一句话。  
“No, Sam, no.”Dean绿色的眼睛被疼痛塞满，那些鲜血像硫酸一样地腐蚀了他的皮肤和血肉，他疼得几乎要哭出来。  
在他握上第一刃的瞬间所有意识就被抽离，但他确确实实将第一刃捅进了Sam的胸口，他看见自己这么做了，他记得。  
这个认知如同一个爆炸性地魔法从里到外将他轰了个粉碎。  
恐惧和挣扎是一颗早就被埋下的种子，现在从他的心脏里破土而出，长出乌黑的苗。这些黑暗的情绪以光明为生，吞食所有身体里温暖的东西，然后开出冰凉的腐花。  
其实有些时候你好像做不出选择，事实上潜意识的深处早就知道自己真的想要哪一个，只有你自己只是拒绝承认和发现。非要别人或者世界替你做出选择，推着你向前进，过后你才终于发现你对另一个的渴望是多么强烈。  
就像此刻的Dean。  
他一直以为过去的Sam和现在的Sam一样重要，甚至前者在他的心里占据着更大的分量。但他现在被一个恶魔高高地挂在教堂的墙壁上，无数恶魔叫嚣着在外面肆意破坏，世界都可能迎来它的灭亡。  
但这些都比不过来自他心脏的疼痛。  
他甚至希望Sam能将他杀死，这样他就永远不必记得自己亲手伤害过他。他将永远为之折磨。  
他亲手杀死了Sam。  
这个意识让他感到无限的恐惧，像是深水般让他感到窒息，空气被惧怕和黑暗挤出他的肺部和脑子，腐蚀他的肌肉内脏，在他的血管里汹涌叫嚣。  
他才终于意识到Sam早就一点一点地蚕食掉他心里的坚定与信仰，然后用自己把那个空洞填满。  
他早就做出了选择，他选择Sam。  
但一切都已经来不及了。  
他被迫抬起头，Sam已经走到了他的面前，他乌黑的双目已经恢复了原来的颜色，却变得冰冷又陌生。  
Alpha的气味从他的毛孔皮肤钻进他的身体里，强迫着他的每一根神经。仍旧是相同的气味，但却早已截然不同。  
是他亲手选择了这条路。  
他当为此付出代价。  
“你想死么？”Sam逼近他，压低的声音几乎亲昵。  
Dean皱起眉看着他，睫毛颤抖得厉害，金缕的眸色被水汽洗刷得发亮，仿佛下一秒就会因为自己的罪孽而痛哭。但他没有，Sam并不为之感到意外。  
“或者你在疑惑为什么我没有死？”  
他笑起来，他挥了挥手把企图偷偷逃走的Zach也丢到墙上。但显然这个就不那么幸运——或者没有手下留情，Zach痛苦地呻吟了一声蜷缩成一团，看起来像被砸断了腿。  
“这把刀是唯一一把能够杀死恶魔领主和骑士的刀。但你有没有想过，”他招了招手，第一刃从地上飞进他的手中，他漫不经心地握住刀柄把玩了两下，然后抬起头看着Dean的眼睛。  
“你有没有想过，哪怕只是一秒，我就是你的弟弟？[Have you ever thought about, even for one second, that I am your brother?]”  
Dean的瞳孔猛然放大，有那么一瞬间Sam觉得他甚至没有办法呼吸。他捏住了Dean的下巴强迫他抬头正对着自己，满意地看见他眼里疼痛的表情，尽管那会给他带来等同的痛苦。  
“这把刀杀不死我，因为我在那之前，都还没有成为恶魔。我始终保留了一份人性。”  
他终于露出了那么一点难过又遗憾的表情，然后抬手把刀尖对准Dean心脏的位置做了一个捅下去的姿势，同时张开嘴说出最刻薄的话。  
“但是那个让我为之保留人性的人，亲手把他插进了我的身体里。”  
“是你亲手杀死了Sam Winchester.”  
这句话比任何威胁恐吓都要更加沉重，那把刀甚至都没有碰到Dean的皮肤，但Sam很清楚Dean的灵魂在那一刻被撕裂成粉碎。  
他松开了力量的和对Dean的钳制，因为他已经不需要了。  
Dean像是被抽走了所有的力气一般地跪倒再地，全身颤抖。这些话像是万千刀剑从他的身体贯穿，一片一片割下他的皮肤饮尽他的血液。  
但这些都是他亲手做的。  
Sam居高零下地看着Dean，他的阴影终于完全地笼罩了这个男人。  
他的眼中隐约露出了一丝悲伤，想要伸出去抓住Dean站起来的手颤抖了一下随后紧紧地握成拳头。  
“大概你也没有想过，为什么教廷会选你来做这件事。当然，是因为你独一无二。但你独一无二并非因为你骁勇善战或者技术高超，你独一无二只是因为你是我的哥哥。这把因该隐杀死亚伯而受到诅咒的刀刃，必须血缘才能激活。”  
“也就是说，”他轻蔑地看了惊恐地缩在角落里的Zach一眼，“这个世界上，只有你能用这把刀，杀了我。”

“但他们还欺骗了你更重要的事情。”  
他继续说下去，把整个真相剥开赤裸裸地放到Dean的面前，不顾他的灵魂在哭泣颤抖求饶。他必须要让Dean认清，甚至是被撕裂，被颠覆，被杀死。  
就像他被Dean杀死一样。  
“如果我是恶魔，你杀死我的同时，也会杀死你的小弟弟。他不会因为我的离去而复活，他只会跟随我而死去。”  
大滴的的液体落在教堂猩红色的地摊上，晕开暗红色的水晕。Sam的心被狠狠地揪了起来，他从没见他哥哥因为疼痛而哭过。  
但这眼泪必然不是因为欢愉。  
他想起自己的第一次流泪，那是因为Dean将全部的爱意呈现在他的面前，甜蜜到让他的灵魂颤抖。  
而今他却报以最苦涩的疼痛。  
这当是他堕落后的第一项罪名与恶行。  
他俯下身，凑到Dean的耳边，语气轻软又亲昵，如同耳语厮磨。他让最甜蜜的话语长出最锋利的刺，近水楼台地插进敌人的心脏。  
“因为我们本来就是一体的。”  
“我早就知道了你们的计划，但我想等一等。”他摸了摸自己胸口的位置，语气自嘲地笑起来一声。  
这让低垂着头看不清神色的Dean又明显地瑟缩了一下。  
“我想着等一等，你或许就会改变主意。”  
“你或许就会自己发现，我并非十恶不赦的恶魔，而所谓的神也并不那么光明正大。”  
Sam将手掌按在Dean有些扎人的短发上，这是他们在床上时他最喜欢做的事情。但他并没有将Dean的头按进自己的怀里，他只是在叹息。  
“我早就说过的，Dean。这是我下注的一场没有的赌博，如果我输了，那么你也输了。”  
“我从没有骗过你。”  
他的声音很轻，却像是惊雷般地重重砸在Dean的身体里，胸腔里，脑海里，让他窒息。他想要伸出手抓住Sam，但他发现自己动弹不得，他不知道自己应该做什么，怎么做。因为似乎他做的一切都是错误的，属于他的战斗早就一败涂地。  
他全身颤抖，灵魂被碾压得粉碎。  
Sam就在离开他近在咫尺的地方，他能感觉到他的气味还温暖得包裹着他的每一个毛孔，他的声音贴着他的耳膜鼓动到心脏。  
他甚至连抬手抓住他也做不到。  
因为他上一次抬手的时候，亲手杀死了他最爱的人。  
只是一瞬间的迟疑，Sam就已经退后。他被拉长的影子依旧盖在Dean的上方，却已是他所能触及的所有。  
“很可惜，我们都输了。”  
这是Sam对Dean说的最后一句话。  
他转身离开，门外的恶魔大军严阵以待地等着他们的王登基归来，带他们踏平人间净土，造就黑暗盛世。  
在他的影子完离开Dean的视野时，Dean终于抬起了头，Sam的背影因为泪水而模糊不清。  
他看着他走入无尽黑暗里。

Sam的黑暗未曾涉足Dean领地的一分一毫，但他的世界早已颓然倾塌。  
大门在他们之间沉沉阖上。


	12. Chapter 13-End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结章，番外会在本子完售后放出。谢谢大家

Chapter 13

Sam有一个秘密，哪怕是Azazel也不知道。  
那就是他从未忘记过Dean。  
其实四岁以前的事情他大多不记得了，就算记得也不过是一些模糊的影像，比如一座白色的房子，一个温暖的笑容，或是一个有着绿色瞳孔的男孩子。他还记得一场大火，随后一切在此处戛然而止。  
他被Azazel带走后哭闹了一段时间，但小孩子的忘记性很强，他很快就适应了新的生活和环境。会有人来伺候他的衣食起居，还有老师来教他策略谋划。Sam很喜欢上课，他也喜欢读书，于是老师来成了他每天最期待的事。  
黑暗王国最不缺乏的是背叛与铁血，这些都是他从小就学会的。他有天赋，他只要动动手指就能捏住人类脆弱的咽喉，也可以抬抬手就驱逐一只看不顺眼的恶魔。  
他会是未来的魔王。  
但他始终没有完全成为一个恶魔，这是Azazel或是任何别的恶魔都没有办法理解的，因为在他们眼中Sam早已完全符合一个魔王的条件。他冷酷又精于谋划，温和强大却绝不手软，完全符合一个好的王的所有标准。  
只除了他不是恶魔。  
只有Sam知道，他没有完全成为恶魔，并非因为他不够邪恶，而是因为他始终保持有一分人性。倘若有一日他决定关闭他的人性，他将彻彻底底地成为黑暗王国的一员。  
他的人性来源于梦境。  
这是说来都会觉得可笑的事情，但却又如此真实。  
他反复梦见一个人。  
他有着一头短短的看起来有些扎人的金色短发和一双如深潭般的绿色双眸，看起来比Sam稍稍年长一些。  
他反复地出现在Sam的梦境中，有时在和看不清面孔的人一起吃饭，有时在猎魔。他伴随着Sam一起长大，从少年时的青涩轮廓蜕变成成人的骨骼分明强健有力。  
他笑起来眼角会有细细的笑纹，好看的眼睛也会跟着嘴角上扬，唇边有两个极小的酒窝。他看起来既温暖又明亮，如同一个小小的太阳。  
Sam见过他悲伤的模样，愤怒的模样与开怀大笑的模样。他也见过他生病时一个人悄悄地掉眼泪，受伤时倔强地抿起嘴不会叫疼，或者调皮地与人开玩笑。他看起来那么生动活泼，比整个黑暗王国都要有趣又充满惊喜。他的一切都让Sam无比好奇与渴望。  
Dean就像一团微弱的萤火，在Sam布满荆棘的黑暗梦境中飘忽不定地穿行。  
他时隐时现，那么渺小，却是Sam拥有的全部。  
而我们永远不得而知，对于一个常年生活在黑暗中的人而言，一点点的光芒会有多么珍贵。  
所以Sam用尽全力地抓住这一小簇萤火，瞒着所有的人，违背他的所有原则，也不愿意放开。  
他不知道那个人是谁，只是隐约觉得熟悉，越到后来就越是熟悉，因为他早已单方面地见过他千百次。他熟知他的生活习惯，每一个不经意的小动作，知道他习惯出剪刀，撒谎时会不自觉地看向别的地方，鼻子上有可爱的雀斑。  
直到有一次他看见Dean惊叫着从梦中醒过来，叫着Sam的名字。  
他叫着“Sammy”，但Sam知道那是在叫他。  
他说不上为什么，但他就是知道。就像他曾无数次听到这个称呼从对方口中叫出一样。  
他认识他，这让Sam惊喜又恐惧。他开始猜测Dean的身份，旁敲侧击地追问Azazel，甚至派Ruby去追查。他拼凑所能得到的只言片语与零碎证据，猜测对方的身份和与自己的关系。  
后来Dean渐渐有了些名气，Sam也就知道了他的名字——他叫Dean Winchester，是人类中有名的猎魔人，他骁勇善战，对恶魔而言格外的棘手。  
而他叫Sam Winchester，答案显而易见。  
那是他的哥哥。  
Sam每年的一月和六月都会在图书馆小住一段时间，尽管他对Azazel说那是因为他喜欢看书，所以想要去那里放松一下，但实际上他是为了Dean。  
那是他和他哥哥的生日。  
即便没有人会记得这两个日子，他也希望能在这两个时间尽可能地让自己离开人类更近一些。  
——离开Dean也更近一些。  
只有这个时候，他会觉得自己只不过是一个再平凡不过的普通人。  
所以当他那天为Dean准备生日大餐的时候，他是真心诚意地，想要给Dean过一个生日。他早已期待了二十年。即便没有Ellen和Jo寄来的篮子，他也会找一个借口来圆自己的愿望。  
他渴望认识Dean，渴望接近他，真真实实而不是通过梦境来感受他。  
他从未告诉过任何人这个秘密，而是小心翼翼地守着自己的梦境，以一个完全旁观的视角，了解属于Dean的点点滴滴。  
Dean是那么真实又炙热。  
Dean是他的人性。

因此当他们最初知道教廷有一个针对他的计划且会由Dean Winchester来执行时，Sam毫不犹豫地拒绝了所有的布置和劝说。  
他想要，他需要亲自地认识Dean，接触他哥哥，介入他的生活。  
他早就预见到了结局与疼痛，他终要成为黑暗王国的王。但是在那个时候这些都不重要。他想要见Dean的念头比所有一切都要强烈。那像是一个不断在他的胸膛脑海里回荡的声音，他的直觉与灵魂都推动他往Dean靠近。就像是一种本能。  
于是他与Azazel做了约定，他会跟着Dean离开一个月，而事后无论结果如何，他都会回到黑暗王国，登上属于他的王座。  
他只是希望Dean会和他一起。  
Dean确实没有让他失望，现实中的他就如同梦境中的一样美好。像寒冬中的一条柔软毛毯，也像深渊中的一束微光。他带给Sam的远比他想象中的要多得多。  
Sam从不后悔他认识了Dean，就算他亲手把第一刃插进他身体里也一样。  
就像他曾无数次梦到这个场景，却不愿意逃避伤害就此离开。  
Dean是在月光下胜放的白蔷薇，Sam爱他的一切，因此他愿让他的刺深深地扎进他的心脏里，让他一边痛哭一边高歌。  
Sam或许不懂什么是爱，更不理解细水长流或轰轰烈烈的差别。  
但他与Dean必将让彼此钻心剜骨地疼痛，才能更加深刻地铭刻在彼此胸前的印记上。  
他们生来就属于彼此。

\-----

魔王降临，黑暗王国的军队在短短一个月中踏平了教廷的每一个据点。黑色的梦魇宛如噩梦般降临在本应圣光照耀的教廷上方，将它彻底的吞噬毁灭。那些金色的塔楼被剖开崩塌，露出最底下腐烂的散发着恶臭的底座。  
人们畏惧地逃跑，却不知该向何人祈祷。  
没有神来拯救他们。  
但渐渐地他们发现恶魔并没有踏足普通人的领地，他们只是尖笑着如乌云般翻涌而来，将每个地方的教廷损坏，随后便离开。  
他们开始揣测猜疑，开始质疑教廷，更有人拿出金银财宝，献给新生的魔王。  
Sam不让恶魔擅自俯身或伤害普通人，但并不会阻止他们为自己的欲望或贪婪做出交易。总有人愿献上宝贵的灵魂，换取金钱名利。  
这是人类的原罪。  
黑暗并不是凭空而生，它们来源于人。  
人类的国王出面与他们交涉，最终签订合约，Sam将带领恶魔军队退回黑暗王国，而教廷将不复存在于人类大陆之上。  
他们不得宣传赞美神，也不可随意贬低魔鬼，更不能干涉人类自愿进行的交易。  
当一切都尘埃落定后，Sam回到了图书馆。  
这里因为先前教廷的围攻而荒废，居民们又因为一系列的变故而人心惶惶，没有人注意到那个年轻的图书馆主的儿子又搬回了这里。  
Sam本该直接带领他的军队回到黑暗王国，但他却留在了一个在普通不过的人类小镇。没有人敢质疑他的决定，更没有人知道，他是在等一个人。  
他依旧在他靠左的卧室，掀开厚重的天鹅绒窗帘，观察小镇来往的居民。  
只可惜那个会坐在对面小饭馆的角落里看着他的人已经不在了。  
Sam叹了口气，收回手将窗帘放下来。阳光被阻隔在窗帘之外，房间里一片漆黑。  
他其实早已习惯了漆黑，只不过因为贪恋温暖而一再做出错误的选择。  
他最终还是将选择权交到了Dean的手上。  
Dean终将在他和他弟弟之间做出一个选择，因为在Dean的眼中，他们始终是两个截然不同的存在。他对教会的话深信不疑，因此Sam只能是恶魔，Sammy却是他的天使。  
说得更决绝一些，Sam需要Dean亲手将那把刀捅进他的身体里。  
这样他就能将这些都全盘拖出，用最直观也是最残忍的方式来说，逼迫Dean相信这一切。他将真相一点一点地在Dean面前拨开，不顾两个人都鲜血淋漓，直到Dean的世界完全分崩离析。  
只有这样他的世界才不会有黑对照白，有善对照恶，有对对照错。  
只有当这一切的束缚、教条、捆绑都不存在的时候，Dean才能看见他自己的心，然后做出最衷心的选择。  
Sam可以确定，自己会是Dean的选择。  
Well，他几乎可以确定。  
他已拖延了整整八日，等待太过长久以至于这信任几乎要被消磨干净。他每天在微薄的晨曦中醒来猜测Dean是否会回来，就像他们当时初遇那样地出现在他的视线里，他站在那玻璃后窗帘后不断地张望，形形色色的人在他的眼底经过犹如蝼蚁，最终于沉寂夜色中失望地入睡。  
日复一日。  
怀抱希望是最糟糕的事情，这或许是Sam有生以来第一次怀抱希望，也是他第一次让事情脱离了他的掌控。焦躁的怒气像黑暗一样沉积酝酿，它们越来越厚重，如同乌云盘旋不开，几乎要将他逼疯。  
他甚至开始怀疑Dean对他的感情，怀疑自己的猜测与信任，怀疑所有的一切。  
他变得暴躁易怒，在吓坏了几个无辜的想要接近他的恶魔以后，他把自己关在房间里谢绝了一切关心与访问。  
他孤独地坐在黑暗里，怀念着Dean的气息与温度。于是越发孤独。  
在第十日的时候他决定放弃等待，或许Dean永远不会出现，或许他会，但Sam不能再等下去了。他憎恨这样的自己，优柔寡断，儿女情长。  
他有军队需要治理，有交易需要完成。不能只是留在原地，等一个不知是否会出现的人。  
他不仅仅是Sam Winchester，还是黑暗之王。  
他们的军队在两日后到达了边境的门，这是黑暗王国通往人类世界的大门，人类的军队跟随他们而来，说是互送，不如说是监视，但没有人在乎。  
在今天之后，这扇门将被永远关闭。只有人类的召唤才能将恶魔从黑暗中拉出，契约结束时他们又会回去。  
一切终将结束。

Sam骑在Prince上，与一干喜欢黑色红色的恶魔大不相同，刺目又显眼。无论是恶魔中的女性还是人类都忍不住悄悄地多看上两眼，猜测着这样英俊的王会喜欢怎样的Omega。  
但Sam微微皱着眉，看起来有些心不在焉。  
以至于当Meg凑过来带着不怀好意的笑容跟他说有人要见他的时候，他只是皱起眉烦躁地说了句“不想见”。  
“真的不见吗？他带了很不错的礼物哦。”Meg促狭地眨了眨眼睛，在Sam不解的眼神中举起了一个用布包裹着的东西。  
Sam陡然感觉到胸口胎记的位置传来一阵微微的热度，他讶异地挑起眉，看着Meg解开包裹，里面是血淋淋的Zach的人头。  
他的瞳孔猛然收缩，飞快抬起头在人群中寻找。但他几乎都不用找，就可以感觉到对方的方位。  
他可以感觉到自己心脏剧烈跳动的声响，哪怕恶魔其实并不需要这一项功能。  
那种躁动几乎要冲破他的胸膛，一下一下地敲响在他的脑海里，伴随着铺天盖地的酸涩与柔软，将他的灵魂拥抱。  
然后他看见穿着一身灰袍的Dean。  
几乎是在他的目光落定的瞬间，Dean伸出手解开自己的兜帽，露出金色的短发和漂亮的眼睛。隔着那么多人，他依旧能闻见Dean身上的味道，夹杂着他的气息的，如果烈酒般的醇香。  
他看起来有些疲惫，却并不彷徨失措。  
他们隔着嘈杂人群远远相望，像是隔开漫长光阴，冰河烈火那么遥远，却又近得仿佛触手可得。他们的目光凝在一处，融成最温柔的震动，从眼膜一路传达到心脏。  
于是昙花在月光中最静默无声地绽放。  
于是天地无声日月无光。  
他们的世间只余下彼此。  
最短暂也最渺小，最恒久也最恢宏。  
Dean突然笑起来，眼角有细微的笑纹，漂亮的眼睛随着嘴角一起上扬，露出嘴角两个极小的酒窝。

“I've told you——”他开口无声地说道，但Sam听懂了，于是他也微笑起来。  
“A soldier I will be.”

-End-


	13. 【番外】Opposites

崭新的秩序。

大门的封闭并不能完全阻隔人类与恶魔的接触，事实上在经历过教廷事件之后，部分人类对恶魔与黑暗的崇拜到了一种前所未有的高度。  
每天都有人排着队愿意献上金银财宝，美女佳肴，或是他们鲜美的灵魂来交换自己想要的东西——金钱或名利，技能或爱情。  
或许在教廷毁灭之后他们徘徊彷徨，失去信仰，于是走投无路地选择了黑暗。  
又或许他们终于发现世上本没有能拯救所有人的神祗，神只能存在于人们的遐想之中。他们再祈祷虔诚，也只能得到一个毫无作用的心理安慰。  
于是相比之下恶魔的交易就要诚信地多——你付出多少，就得到多少，公平又简单。  
Dean作为唯一一个生活在黑暗王国的人类，活得相当滋润。毕竟作为魔王的兄长，即便长得再漂亮也没有人敢对他动手动脚。更何况充满占有欲的魔王早把他的气味和标记糊满了他哥哥的身体来宣告占有权，还没有人蠢到去撼动王的权威。  
事实上Sam将第一刃重新交到了Dean的手中，虽然他小心地把第一刃藏到了最安全的地方来确保Sam的安全，但第一刃在他的身上留下了印记。那气味隔着数米也能让普通恶魔闻风而逃。因此即便没有Sam，Dean也能够活得非常安稳。  
Dean拒绝被“像个女人一样地”养在Sam的寝宫里，于是他在皇城边上开了一家小小的武器铺。  
他有着精良的技术和Sam为他搜罗来的最好的材料，确保做出的弓弩刀剑都坚硬锋利。  
小店很快就声名远扬，慕名而来的人络绎不绝。  
其实大多恶魔都不会选择使用兵器来战斗，他们习惯挥挥手用魔法解决问题。不过Dean从来不用担心武器的销路，因为打着魔王哥哥的名号自然会有许多想要瞻仰一下魔王与他的哥哥/伴侣的恶魔来购买他的兵器，哪怕是买回家当做装饰品一样地拱起来，也是非常有面子的事情。  
Dean的铺子渐渐地火起来，门厅热络。于是Dean花了大把时间在店里和炉子前，接着Sam就不那么乐意了。  
魔王一方面很喜欢他哥哥神采飞扬做自己喜欢做的事情的样子，一方面又苦恼他的恋人不能给他足够的时间和陪伴。  
于是在别人都不敢想象的情况发生后——堂堂魔王坐在餐桌前等了一个小时都没有等到Dean，魔王大手一挥贴出公告说Winchester's武器铺每个月只卖出三件商品，并且会以拍卖的形式放出。  
既解决了Dean想要自己赚钱的虚荣心，又给他哥哥减轻了负担。  
Dean试图抗议他弟弟武断的决定，值得一提的是他尝试了冷战，抗议，争吵等各种方式，看得出他是真心喜欢这份新职业，但很可惜所有的斗争都以Sam把他压在床上做到叫不出声为终结。  
每当这个时候他都会久违地憎恶起自己是Omega这件事。  
事后魔王都会用他那双很好骗人的无辜的Puppy eyes看着Dean，然后说，“你有更重要的事情要做，你得确保魔王每天有很好的睡眠质量和良好心情。他们总得为此做出点牺牲。”  
这么说确实也不能算强词夺理，确保魔王大人的身心健康和愉快对所有人都是有利的。  
Dean在黑暗王国有完全的自由，Sam从不限制他的行动，可以说是魔王能去的地方他都能去，而没有地方是魔王不能去的。  
Dean厌恶整天闷在屋子里，看书也只会让他更加头晕脑胀，因此在刚开始的时候他会时常到外面去转转。他时常带着他的弓箭和匕首到野外去捕猎，带着各种动物尸体回来丢给厨房，晚上Sam就会享用他哥哥的战利品。  
他终于真正意义上地做了一把猎人。  
偶尔Sam也会给自己放个小假，带着Dean溜去人类世界转转。  
哦你说大门被关上了？早就告诉你没有地方是魔王不能去的了。满足Dean的小小愿望可比遵守和国王的约定要重要得多。  
Sam和Dean一起走遍了当时他们在森林中野营时Dean告诉过他的每一片人类土地，见过爱偷东西的猫和无尽沙漠，了解了Dean的所有过去。  
他甚至命人把他们小时候的家修整一新，在每年的一月和六月他不再去图书馆，而是会带着Dean去他们堪萨斯那幢漂亮的白色房子里住上几天。  
那是他给Dean的30岁生日礼物。那天他蒙上Dean的眼睛带着他来到房子前的院子里，那里有他瞒着Dean偷偷亲自种下的白梨草。他小心心地——用Dean的话来说很娘地——拉着Dean的手走到那些脆弱的植物前，然后在Dean不耐烦的催促下解开了他哥哥的眼罩。  
他确信自己看见了Dean的眼眶一瞬间就红了。尽管他的哥哥用力地吸了吸鼻子，装作没什么事儿地嘲笑他还跟小时候一样天真。  
他们还去看过在教廷被攻破后被Sam解救出来放回家的Bobby，他回到了Ellen和Jo的身边，过得和过去一样幸福。  
Dean不敢亲自走进他们的房子里告诉他们一切都好，他只是在深夜偷偷地站在他们院子外面张望。  
Ellen和Jo每年都还是会给Dean寄生日礼物，尽管他们不知道那些礼物都是直接寄到他们村口的白房子里去的。Bobby也会偶尔对着房子里某一处Dean留下的痕迹沉默地露出怀念的表情，随后骂骂咧咧地转身假装自己并没有挂念。  
Dean始终觉得自己欠了他们些什么，但他曾害得Bobby被抓，现在他又已不是猎人反而与恶魔为伍，他觉得自己愧对他们，没有脸面再走进那幢温暖的房子。  
他知道这些都不过是庸人自扰，就算Bobby给他来上一拳或者狠揍一顿，那幢房子也会永远为他敞开。  
他只是不敢。  
他每年新年都寄信回去说自己一切都好，再附上一些精美的送给女士的饰品，便再无音讯。饰品大多由Sam赞助，可惜他们两个都没什么这方面的审美。  
住在堪萨斯的时候Dean时常会忍不住在他们房子门前驻足，隔着风雪或蝉鸣，看Ellen端着新烤好的派端上桌子，或Jo与Bobby为某一件小事争执，那是对他而言恍如隔世的生活。  
然后Sam会从后面走上来，动作自然地拥住他的肩膀把他带走。有时是一句没有意义的玩笑，有时是一个温柔又安静的吻。他用动作告诉Dean，你现在也有一个完整的家了。  
Dean知道。  
他在八岁时失去的，寻觅了二十年，差点错过，却堪堪找回的那一块灵魂的缺漏，就是Sam。  
他们从出生时就已彼此镌刻于胸前，他们身体中流淌着相同血液。Sam若注定成为魔王，Dean就注定要成为他的剑。  
他们的墓志铭上必刻有彼此之名， 因那是刻于他们灵魂的印证。  
Sam永远是他的家。

其实最初他回到Sam身边的时候Dean并不那么确定，毕竟他亲手将第一刃插进了Sam的胸口，让他的弟弟堕落成恶魔。  
但是某一个来源于他灵魂的声音不断地催促他回去。不必说明他也知道他应回到的，只有Sam身边而已。  
当过去的所有都被打破，世界重塑，黑白交融。  
他就没有理由不追随本能，回到他应该去的地方。  
但他始终觉得愧疚， 更加不确定短短二十多天的时间是否足够让Sam如他所表现得那样爱他，无论是作为弟弟，还是作为Alpha。  
毕竟他曾用了二十年的时间来寻找Sam，而对方并不记得他，甚至可以说对Sam而言，自己在他的生命中从来只是一个无关到毫无交集的陌生人。  
因此当Sam欣然接受了他并将他带回黑暗王国，安排他住入城堡并投入忙碌的事物后，他才发现自己其实对Sam的了解也少得可怜。  
他甚至不知道Sam住在哪里，又或者自己要去哪里找他。  
哪怕这些事是他随便抓一个人问一下就能知道的，他也固执地不愿意假借他人一口。Dean Winchester 就是这样一个固执又假装坚强的脆弱的混蛋。  
又或许他惧怕Sam只是将他如同一个普通的投靠者或者千万个喜欢他的Omega一样地带回来，并不愿意与他有再多交集。  
Dean将自己囚禁于那间豪华的客房中，他被打碎后重铸的世界里只有Sam，他不知道自己除了这里能去哪儿，却又不敢去找一找他。  
于是可怕的让人窒息的沉默缠绕在他们之间，盘根错节又肆无忌惮地生长。有那么一段时间他们隔得那么近，就在走廊的两段，却如同隔了一片荒芜到无法跨越的沙漠。  
但事实并非如此。Sam刚刚成为黑暗王国的王，他有许多事要处理，忙到脚不沾地。他也想要和Dean好好谈谈，却又不清楚他哥哥的心意，他甚至不知道Dean回来是为了赎罪，还是做好了决定要与他在一起。  
在许多个深夜他在处理完繁重的琐事后疲惫地回到卧房，期待Dean或许会在那里等着他，却只迎来悄无声息的黑暗。  
他感到失望又愤怒，甚至埋怨过Dean根本不该再次出现给予他希望。  
他也曾在经过Dean的房间时驻足停留，隔着薄薄的一扇门他能闻到Dean混杂着他气味的信息素，带着一点辛辣的香甜，如同呛人却醇香的烈酒。  
Sam设想过无数个Dean回来的理由，却不敢开口询问，只能嘲笑自己居然也会有这么软弱与不自信的一天。  
那些话都在心口舌尖，却缺乏说出来的勇气。他们之间隔着的，如同亿万光年的距离，其实不过是一句话而已。  
Sam将额头抵在门上，在黑暗无人的走廊里放纵地呼吸Dean的气味。  
却不知道Dean正将他的背脊靠在门的另一端，闭上眼睛感受Sam经过在他身体中带来的波动。  
没有人推开那扇门。

然后Dean迎来了他被标记后的第一个发情期，他提前一日就察觉到了自己身体传来的暗示，信息素变得更加浓郁而香甜，却不会太过影响其他的Alpha，因为他被标记过。他的全身心所渴望的，只有一个人而已。  
热潮在深夜涌来，他喘息着从梦中惊醒过来的时候，信息素已经溢满了整个房间。  
Dean摸到床头备好的抑制剂，迟疑了一会儿后又放了回去，他用被子把自己裹起来，整个人缩成一团，湿着眼睛咬着枕头和自己身体里不断涌上来的渴望抗争。  
情潮在他的身体中尖叫撕扯，渴望被他的Alpha抚摸侵占，透明的汗水从他的毛孔里与大量的信息素一起蒸腾，他的后穴收绞着传来难耐的空虚感，随着每一次呼吸而溢出黏腻的肠液。Dean把自己蜷缩起来，难受到浑身发抖。  
但他就是不喝那瓶抑制剂，即便它触手可得，能够解决他所有的痛苦。  
他曾如此依赖的抑制剂，如今被他弃之如履。就如同他曾经所赖以生存的一切，如今都只剩下一个Sam。  
可是Sam不在。  
Dean将脸埋进枕头里，长时间的隐忍与不断涌上来的热潮让他逐渐失去理智。他的呼吸粗重，不自觉地发出低泣般的呻吟，将下唇咬到出血。他所有的本能都让他想大叫，让他想靠近他的Alpha。  
他任性地诅咒着Sam，因为他曾在标记他的时候承诺过今后的每一个发情期都会陪在Dean的身边。  
然而他不在。  
Dean才发现原来被标记后的发情期一样地让人难以忍受，甚至变本加厉。  
因为那些渴望不再仅仅来源于身体，更加来源于他的灵魂。那里被腐虫啃咬，疼痛麻痒，却触及不到。如同一个巨大的空洞，需要被另一个人填满。  
胸前的印记火烧火燎地疼痛。  
Dean伸手按住他的胎记，像是能得到点安慰似的。鼻翼随着喘息快速地煽动，因为情欲而发红。  
“Sam.”  
那双水晕般的绿色眼眸闭起来，眉宇纠结地皱起。被咬出血色的双唇颤了颤，最终还是叫出了那唯一一个名字。  
这并非是赎罪也非任性，这只是他的妥协。  
Dean做不到如同那些谄媚的Omega一样地抱住Sam的腿求他的宠爱，他甚至连开口坦白都做不到。太多苦涩的话语在他的舌尖盘踞太久，久得他的舌头都为之僵硬，失去了言语的能力。  
这是他最好的方法。  
放弃抑制剂，任由情欲主宰自己。他的气味会泄露出去，Sam会闻到。即便他没有闻到，只要撑到天亮，也会有恶魔女侍发现他的异常。  
Dean睁开充斥着水光的眼睛看了一眼厚重的窗帘，这小小的震动触动了他身体的某一处敏感，他无意识地吟哦着磨蹭了一下双腿，涨到发疼的阴茎抵在床单上，一滴汗水从他的眼角滚落。  
这是他最后的妥协与最沉默的坦诚。  
身体永远比话语要诚实地多。只有这样他才能告诉Sam自己对他有多么得想念与渴望，有多么得依赖或者眷恋。  
他的手颤抖着抓住床沿，克制住想要自我抚慰的欲望。黑夜变得太过寂静漫长，长到连一瞬都成了永恒，每一个呼吸都被无限放慢，每一个触碰都被放大。  
这感觉几乎要将他逼疯。  
Sammy, I need you.  
他闭上眼无声地祈求道。

心神不宁。  
Sam从入夜就开始感到莫名的焦躁，他的心脏跳动沉重，声音沉的几乎在他的脑子里回响，如同忘记了些什么重要的事情，又如同什么不好的预兆。  
他勉强又处理了几封盖戳的信件便再也坐不住。烦躁地在书房里踱步了两圈后他决定还是回去看看。  
毕竟这世上能让他焦躁至此的人不多，而胸口伤口传来的隐痛更是让他担心。  
他得回去确认Dean的安全。  
就算再怎么猜忌怀疑，犹豫不决或是冷战分隔，他都绝不会容许Dean的生命受到任何威胁。  
深夜的城堡相当安静，Sam不允许任何恶魔在午夜过后拜访或逗留。他推开紧闭的大门，迎接他的依旧是灯火通明的寂静。  
但今夜似乎有所不同，空气中浮动着躁动的气息。  
他挑起眉往里走了两步，那股被花粉、烈酒与天鹅绒地毯所模糊了气味如此熟悉。他仔细分辨了几秒随后怔了怔，挥手设上结界封闭了城堡的所有门窗，自己快步走上楼。  
越是往上那气味就越是分明，如同在夜色里肆意绽放的血色玫瑰，藤蔓生出翠绿的新叶，盘绕着楼梯的扶手在Sam的脚下盛开。尖锐的利刺隐藏在娇艳欲滴的花瓣之下，隔着房门传来的喘息如同花瓣上一触即落的晶莹晨露。  
Dean的发情期到了，显而易见。  
Sam在他的门口迟疑了一下，不确定自己是否应该在这个时间走进去。即便Dean的气味缠绕着他勾起了他的欲望，即便他的阴茎怀念着Dean肯定已经被自己的体液润湿的后穴。  
他深深吸了一口气，眉心拧在一块儿，光是想想都让他几乎要失去控制。  
这是趁虚而入。  
Sam这么对自己说道，但他太想念Dean了，这种想念让他发狂。这种想念是他的本能，他无法抵抗。他的手掌捏住了门把手，只是轻轻一转就打开了那扇门。  
他终于打开这扇隔在他们中间的沉重大门，它轻的如同一层透明的纸，然后Sam再一次见到了Dean。  
Dean几乎是在他打开门的瞬间就感应到了自己Alpha的到来，太过漫长的折磨已经完全消磨了他作为战士的警惕与防备，只剩下Omega对于Alpha的渴求。他本能地撑起身体，在Sam走到床边时抓住他的手臂，然后整个人攀上来。  
Dean迷乱地寻求Sam的吻，忘情地厮磨他的双唇，用舌头卷起Sam的。  
他的身体滚烫，赤裸得只剩下一条被体液晕湿的底裤。汗水顺着他漂亮分明的肌肉线条滚落，划过凹陷的腰线后没入深色的底裤边缘。  
“Sam。”他喃喃地交着Sam的名字，用他的阴茎在Sam的下身厮磨。  
Sam只迟疑了一秒便放弃了抗争。  
他太渴望Dean了，也太想念他了。天知道有多少个深夜他想踹开房门进来操进他哥哥的身体，让他哥哥用沙哑的声音叫他的名字。他大可以用这样的手段来要求Dean的臣服或是坦白，反正Dean，就算是为了愧疚，也不会拒绝。  
他都忍耐了。  
可是在这样一个夜晚，当Dean主动地恳求他，他根本无法抵抗。  
他从来都没有办法抵抗Dean。  
宽大的手掌抚摸上Dean背脊做出拥抱的姿态，Sam放任自己将Dean压倒在足够宽敞的床上，让两个人的重量在床上留下一个明显的凹陷。  
没有太多的前戏和爱抚，Omega与发情期的本能让Dean的后穴早早做好了准备，又湿又热。Sam的阴茎插进Dean身体的时候他忍不住弓起身体发出甜美的低泣。这一晚的Dean前所未有地热情，他放开了嗓子呻吟尖叫，毫无克制地用他有力的双腿夹住Sam的腰，挺动腰身迎合对方的撞击。  
他的声音太过销魂蚀骨，以至于Sam不得不吻住他丰润的双唇把他所有的呻吟都堵回去，不然他怀疑自己根本坚持不了多久就会射出来。  
但他并不准备就这样放过他哥哥。  
他放慢了节奏完全掌控Dean的身体，刺激他的前列腺却不碰他的阴茎，把他的哥哥折磨到哭出来，那些沙哑的恳求从对方泛红的带着齿痕的唇间泄露，如同最甜蜜的诅咒。  
最后那天晚上他钳制住Dean的手不让他给予自己的阴茎一点安慰，光操后面被操到射出来，几乎是高潮过去之后他哥哥就瘫软在床上陷入了昏睡。  
无论是这场持久的性爱还是先前漫长的等待都耗去了他太多的精力。  
但Sam睡不着。  
阴茎结还卡在Dean的肠道里，让他们两个紧密地联系在一起无法分开，Sam单手撑着脑袋，看他的哥哥在他的身边憨憨入睡，脸上还残留着之前被他折磨出的干涸的眼泪，短到扎人的头发被汗水弄得湿哒哒地软下来贴在前额。看起来柔软又亲近。  
这让Sam感到疼痛，他已经许久未曾与Dean如此亲近过了。  
阴茎结渐渐消退，Dean身上的热度也因为之前的结合而褪去了一些，不再那么滚烫难受。或许是感受到了Sam的近在咫尺，他紧皱的眉心舒展开来，睡得相当安稳。  
是该离开的时间了。  
Sam这么想到，紧紧抿起了双唇。他已经解决了Dean身体上的问题，但他们之间尚有太多的疑惑需要解决。留下只能让彼此更加尴尬。  
他忍不住凑过去，在Dean闭着的双眼上轻吻。然后尽可能轻地把消褪了阴茎结的分身从Dean身体中抽出。  
大量的精液和体液顺着微张的泛红的后穴滑落下来，陡然的空虚感与摩擦还是让Dean在睡梦中发出来了一声低咿。  
“嗯……”  
带着鼻音的哼吟让Sam抽身的动作僵硬了一秒，他下意识地低头看自己是否吵醒了Dean。  
但他的视线在划过床头时顿了一下，便再也移不开。  
那里放着一瓶抑制剂。  
所有的猜测和犹豫在那一瞬间被击得粉碎。他太了解他的哥哥，他知道他有多么固执，也知道他有多么依赖药剂。  
但是如今药剂就在他的床头，他却选择不吃。  
Sam忍不住低下头看着Dean，他想要大叫，想要摇醒Dean把所有为解的问题砸在他的脸上，逼迫他做出回答。  
——为什么不吃抑制剂？  
——为什么不来找我？  
——为什么要回来？  
太多的问题需要被问出口，太多的坦白需要被倾吐。难以克制的情绪在Sam的胸膛中翻滚，以至于外界的物体都受到了影响。  
碗碟互相碰撞，银杯摇晃着浮空。他紧紧地捏住了拳头克制自己的感情，但整个建筑物都在颤抖在碰撞。  
而Dean仍旧无从所知地安睡，他甚至往前——往Sam的方向拱了拱，然后无意识地呢喃了一句。  
“Sam.”  
他说。  
然后世界陡然安静。  
所有的碰撞都被停驻，银杯砰然落回了桌上，缓慢聚拢的乌云散开露出新月。  
Sam深深地吸了几口气，放弃了想要离开的念头。他躺回去，伸出他长得过分的手把他的哥哥捞进怀里紧紧抱住，确保他即便醒来也不能私自逃走。  
他们之间还有太多的问题需要解决，但是他已经隐约知道了那些所有问题的答案。  
Dean在无声地向他求饶，主动示好，用最卑微也是最直白的方式。这让Sam忍不住心疼。他的哥哥太过骄傲，他说不出口，宁肯疼痛也不愿坦白。  
但这并不足够。  
他要留在这里，等到天亮，等他哥哥醒来。  
等他亲口告诉他。

不过他的愿望还是落空了，因为在第二天早上他迎来的不是清醒的Dean，而是他再次发情的情人。  
不过Sam很乐意地再次满足了Dean。  
过后两个人抱在一起，或者说Sam紧紧抱着Dean不让他逃离，把那些他想问的问题一一问出来，逼迫Dean虽然瑟缩着想要逃避，却只能颤抖着睫毛在他的怀里小声地说出所有他期待已久的答案。  
他的哥哥羞得几乎要哭出来，耳尖鼻头都在泛红，好像坦白会要了他的命一样。  
于是Sam忍不住又压着他做了一次，好像发情的人不是Dean而是他自己。  
Sam当然也告诉了Dean那天他去找他时就想告诉他的秘密。  
Dean睁大了眼睛不可置信地看着他，像是在看一个新杂交生出来的怪物。  
“所以你从来都没有忘记过我？真的？”  
“真的。”Sam微笑着亲了亲他睁得滚圆的眼睛，觉得他哥哥像个被吓坏了的花栗鼠。  
Dean因他的靠近而闭上眼睛，在他离开后又睁开，依旧处于震惊状态。  
他尝试了好久才让自己消化了这个事实，然后忍不住问。  
“那你为什么不在一见到我的时候就告诉我你记得我？”他说，“你知道，我只是不明白，如果你说出来，我一定会相信你的。”  
Sam忍不住笑起来，细长的眼睛微微弯成一个惬意的弧度，露出两个深深的酒窝。这让Dean有些摸不着头脑，于是更加疑惑。他凑过去在他的哥哥敏感的耳边耳语了一句，然后满意地看着Dean从脖颈一路红到了耳尖，跟花栗鼠似地把身体团了起来。  
他们之间再也不会有任何的秘密。  
谎言最甜美，真相却如同锋芒。但即便真相是刀尖火海，会让人疼痛流血，他们也不会再彼此隐瞒。  
反正疼痛与欢喜，都是源自于爱。  
而只有经历过那些最真最疼的黑暗，才会更加懂得亲吻的甜美与拥抱的温暖。  
这世界没有黑对照白，没有恶对照善。  
只有恨对照爱。  
而那些恨，也都源自于爱。

Sam凑过去，把他薄薄的双唇贴上Dean的耳廓，用最沉的声音，让他的回答贴着Dean脆弱的毛细血管，贴着他的耳膜，一路传到对方的心脏与灵魂。  
他说，“那是因为，或许我从一开始，就不止想做你的弟弟而已。”

-End-


End file.
